Baby Swan
by lily3135
Summary: A 18 ans, Bella commence ses études à l'université de Seattle, bien décidée à prendre un nouveau départ et à prouver au cousin de sa meilleure amie, Edward Cullen, que, même si il est beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, elle n'est plus "bébé Swan" depuis longtemps.
1. Chapter 1- New beginings

_Hey!_

 _Je ne sais pas qui passera par là mais ça fait un bout de temps que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête alors il était temps qu'elle sorte._

 _Ce n'est qu'une petite fabulette sans prétention, juste une petite histoire qui fait du bien alors il ne faut pas s'attendre à quelque chose d'aussi long que sur mes deux autres fictions. Celle-ci ne fera que 11 ou 12 chapitres, déjà presque tous écrits car, n'ayant plus beaucoup de temps pour ça, j'ai préféré avoir quasiment fini pour commencer à partager. Donc la publication ira vite._

 _Alors, si certaines se rappellent de moi et ont envie de profiter de l'occasion pour me faire un petit coucou et me dire ce qu'elles pensent de tout ça, ce sera un plaisir de renouer avec vous l'espace de quelques chapitres._

 _Biz_

 _Lily_

* * *

 **1- New beginings**

 **Pov Bella**

« Je n'en reviens pas que nous soyons là ! » s'extasiait une nouvelle fois Alice en virevoltant de la table basse à un tiroir puis du tiroir à son sac à mains pour disparaitre à nouveau dans la pièce voisine et revenir pour fourrer un nouveau tube de rouge à lèvres ou un autre cahier dans sa besace.

J'observai son curieux manège d'un œil blasé par l'habitude et une longue pratique d'Alice Cullen.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? » poursuivit-elle en changeant pour la cinquième fois de veste sans se formaliser de mon manque de réaction. « Toi. Moi. Toi et moi, Bella !

\- Ouais… Vive nous ! » lâchai-je sans entrain en terminant mon verre de jus de fruit que je reposai sur la petite table devant moi en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de trace sur le bois.

Mon amie tourna un regard faussement agacé vers moi et me rejoignis en quelques enjambées extraordinairement rapides étant donnée la hauteur de talon sur laquelle elle était perchée. Elle m'agrippa par les épaules et plongea ses yeux bleus déterminés et excités dans les miens.

« Tout ce que nous avons fait ces dernières années n'avaient d'importance que pour arriver à cette journée. » dit-elle avec sérieux. « Toutes ces années à mourir d'ennui à Forks, nous les avons endurées pour voir ce jour arriver. Ne renie pas notre chemin de croix Bella. »

Son discours exagéré m'arracha enfin un sourire qui se refléta immédiatement sur son visage et dans ses yeux qui se mirent littéralement à pétiller.

« Université de Seattle, nous voilà ! Youhou ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Youhou ! » répétai-je en écho, gagnée par sa bonne humeur.

Alice était mon amie depuis toujours. Nous avions grandi à cinquante mètres l'une de l'autre dans la petite ville de Forks. Elle, dans l'imposante demeure de ses médecins de parents et moi dans la petite bicoque de mon vieux flic célibataire de père. Pourtant nos origines sociales n'avaient jamais été un frein à notre amitié : elle me prêtait ses innombrables poupées et je nous inventais des destins extraordinaires dans les cabanes que nous improvisions dans les haies de son immense jardin.

Nous étions inséparables depuis la maternelle et il n'avait jamais été question que nous nous séparions sur le chemin de la fac. Alors quand nous avions été toutes les deux admises à l'université de Washington nous avions évincé automatiquement toute autre opportunité.

Et elle avait raison.

Ça y était.

Nous y étions.

Elle et moi.

Prêtes à commencer ensemble avec nos premiers cours cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à nous… A ceci près qu'il m'avait fallu grand maximum vingt minutes pour me préparer, quitter ma petite chambre dans la cité universitaire et venir la retrouver en métro. Alors que cela faisait presque une heure que je la regardais papillonner comme une libellule sous acide dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec…

« Bon, c'est pas le tout les biches, mais votre carrosse va finir par se transformer en citrouille si vous n'êtes pas assises dedans dans les prochaines cinq minutes ! »

… lui.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

Lui, c'était Edward Cullen.

Le frère d'Alice, enfin c'était tout comme, et le propriétaire de cette maison.

Le chauffeur officiel qui allait nous introniser dans cette nouvelle vie universitaire qu'il pratiquait lui-même depuis de longues années.

Et l'homme dont j'étais secrètement amoureuse depuis onze ans, cinq mois et vingt-huit jours.

Pathétique, je sais.

Pourtant je gardai un souvenir à jamais ancré en moi de ce jour. Je venais d'avoir sept ans, j'étrennais avec fierté la bicyclette rose que Charlie m'avait offerte en faisant le court trajet de notre garage jusqu'à la terrasse des Cullen pour la montrer à Lili. Mais mon chemin s'était arrêté bien avant.

J'étais à peine arrivée dans l'allée des Cullen que, emportée par la vitesse, j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon vélo et fini ma course en dérapant sur les pavés, la bicyclette d'un côté, moi de l'autre.

Mes genoux et mes mains étaient écorchés, mon pantalon déchiré. Mais, plus que tout, je me rappelais que c'était mon amour propre qui en avait pris un coup à l'idée de finir une fois de plus dans le bureau du docteur Cullen à me faire rafistoler.

Alors j'avais pleuré.

Et ce fus à ce moment que je l'avais entendue pour la première fois. La voix la plus douce et la plus apaisante que j'avais jamais entendue.

Penché sur moi, ce tenait un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu.

Il était grand, très grand.

Le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux presque roux. Son visage était crispé, comme s'il était en colère, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça car je reconnaissais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts, la même que montraient les adultes à chaque fois que je me cassais la figure. Pourtant ce n'était pas un adulte.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'était-il inquiété en s'agenouillant à côté de moi pour regarder la blessure à mon genou puis prendre mes mains dans les siennes pour observer mes paumes avant de soupirer de soulagement.

J'étais muette.

Je ne pleurais plus.

Je m'étais demandé qui était cet ange qui volait à mon secours.

« Le chat a volé ta langue ? » s'était-il amusé face à mon silence.

J'avais fait non avec la tête.

« Tu penses que tu peux te lever ? »

J'avais fait oui avec la tête.

Il m'avait aidée à me remettre sur mes pieds sans lâcher mes mains. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mes yeux des siens.

« Tu as un nom ? »

J'avais opiné à nouveau.

« Et tu veux bien me le dire ? »

J'étais restée toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, hypnotisée par son regard vert profond et la chaleur de ses mains enserrant doucement les miennes.

« S'il te plait ? » avait-il insisté de sa voix de velours.

On m'avait toujours dit qu'il fallait être polie, que ce « s'il te plait » était la formule magique pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait. J'avais alors réalisé que je ne voulais pas que cet ange soit déçu de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors j'avais carré les épaules pour me donner de l'assurance avant de répondre.

« Je suis Be… Be... Swan. »

Il avait souri et mon cœur s'était mis à battre fort et mes joues à chauffer.

« Je suis enchanté de te connaitre, Bébé Swan. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. »

Il m'avait ensuite conduite au docteur qui avait mis un pansement sur mon genou et s'était assuré que ma bicyclette n'avait rien avant de m'envoyer jouer avec Alice. Mais je ne voulais plus jouer. Je voulais rester avec Edward.

Et ce désir ne m'avait plus jamais quittée.

Heureusement pour moi, l'occasion se présenta souvent.

Edward était le neveu du docteur Cullen, le fils de son frère, et il était subitement devenu le centre de mon univers, le prince charmant de mes histoires, le chevalier en armure qui allait me sauver de tous les dangers et avec qui je me marierais et aurais beaucoup d'enfants.

A sept ans, les raisons de sa brusque apparition dans nos vies m'importaient peu. Il était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

J'avais appris plus tard que son père, après une longue maladie, était décédé quelques semaines plus tôt et que, étant donné que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde depuis déjà de longues années, c'était son oncle Carlisle qui avait proposé d'accueillir chez lui cet adolescent de quinze ans.

Edward aurait pu être révolté par la vie, perturbé et difficile à vivre. Il en aurait eu le droit.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il était sérieux, se fit rapidement des amis et s'intégra très bien à sa nouvelle famille. La seule fois où j'en avais parlé avec Alice, bien des années plus tard, elle m'avait dit qu'il avait déjà eu à faire le deuil de sa mère quand il était petit et que la maladie de son père lui avait laissé le temps de se préparer à l'inévitable. Il avait toujours été reconnaissant envers son oncle et sa tante de lui avoir évité les foyers d'accueil et de l'avoir très vite considéré comme leur fils.

D'ailleurs, Alice n'en parlait jamais comme de son cousin, mais comme son frère.

Elle l'adorait presque autant que moi. Pourtant, jamais je ne lui avais avoué que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Plutôt mourir que de confronter mes rêves à la réalité.

Et la réalité me satisfaisait.

Malgré notre différence d'âge, Edward semblait aimer passer du temps avec nous quand il était à la maison. Il nous aidait à faire nos devoirs, il nous accompagnait au parc d'attractions…

Vers l'âge de neuf ans, je commençai à conserver précieusement des petits objets qui me rappelaient Edward : une pâquerette qu'il avait retiré de mes cheveux après une énième chute dans l'herbe, le ticket du cinéma quand il nous avait emmenées voir Le Roi Lion, des dizaines de cocottes de toutes les couleurs qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bricoler dès qu'un morceau de papier lui tombait sous la main … Je gardais bien cachées ces reliques dans une boite à chaussures dans le fond de mon armoire.

Et puis un jour, Edward était parti à l'université et mon monde s'était écroulé.

Oh, il n'était pas parti bien loin. Le cursus littéraire de l'université de Seattle promettait des opportunités intéressantes et la petite maison dont il avait hérité de son père lui permettait de se loger gratuitement.

Mais, à onze ans, Seattle me paraissait le bout du monde.

Au départ, il revenait presque chaque week-end et, pendant ces deux courtes journées, il essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec Alice, et donc avec moi. Mais, le temps passant, ses visites s'étaient espacées. Il n'était plus revenu qu'une fois par mois, puis seulement pendant les vacances. Et finalement, il ne rentrait plus que quelques jours pour les fêtes de fin d'année et parfois un peu pendant les vacances d'été.

Les excuses pour être dans les parages à chacun de ses passages n'étant pas toujours valables, je ne le voyais presque plus.

Pourtant, je restai incapable de l'oublier.

Il était resté l'aulne à laquelle je comparais tous les autres.

C'était à lui que j'avais pensé quand Tyler avait fourré sa langue dans ma bouche derrière le gymnase du lycée, puis quand Eric m'avait invitée au restaurant ou au cinéma avant de me peloter dans la voiture de son père.

J'avais bien essayé de le chasser de mes pensées quand j'avais suivi Mike dans une chambre d'hôtel après le bal de promo…

J'avais vécu, j'avais fréquenté des garçons de mon âge, de gentils garçons qui n'avaient jamais profité de moi mais à qui je n'avais jamais pu vraiment m'attacher.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas lui.

Je mentirais en affirmant qu'il n'était pour rien dans mon choix de venir étudier dans cette ville, même si je m'étais persuadée que, quand je le reverrais ce matin, neuf mois et quatre jours après la dernière fois que nous nous étions croisés, brièvement, dans le patio des Cullen avant qu'il ne parte en soirée avec de vieux amis de lycée, je ne serais pas une nouvelle fois foudroyée par mon amour pour lui.

Et c'est pourtant bien ce qui se produisit quand je posai mes yeux sur lui.

« Je suis prête ! » pépia Alice.

« A la bonne heure ! » soupira-t-il. « Il va vite falloir que tu trouves un autre moyen de transport parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir assumer longtemps ces heures d'attente dans ma voiture.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » chantonna-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de disparaitre dans l'entrée.

Il secoua la tête en souriant avec indulgence puis porta son regard sur moi, me clouant sur place bien plus efficacement que quand je sortais de la boite à chaussures la photo de lui que j'avais chipée chez les Cullen l'été dernier.

« Allez, Bébé Swan, en voiture. » me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Bébé Swan.

Voilà comment Edward me voyait, comme la petite fille au jean déchiré et aux paumes écorchées…

J'avais longtemps adoré qu'il me donne ce surnom, maintenant il me donnait juste envie de mourir.

 **Pov Edward**

Il me fallut quelques semaines pour vraiment m'habituer à l'intrusion d'Alice dans ma vie, dans ma maison.

Et dans ma salle de bain.

J'avais quitté le domicile familial depuis de nombreuses années et je me satisfaisais très bien de ma vie de célibataire. Mais je ne m'étais même pas posé la question quand elle m'avait annoncé son admission à WSU : elle viendrait s'installer avec moi.

C'était dans la logique des choses. Ses parents m'avaient offert un toit quand je m'étais retrouvé seul. C'était tout naturellement que j'avais proposé à Alice une place sous le mien.

La maison de mes parents n'était pas immense mais elle comptait deux chambres et était bien assez spacieuse pour nous deux.

Enfin… c'était ce que je pensais avant de la voir débarquer avec ses douze valises, ses vanity et ses cartons à chaussures…

J'avais maintenant tout juste assez de place pour poser ma brosse à dents sur le lavabo de la salle de bain mais j'avais fini par en prendre mon parti.

Et puis, Alice m'avait manqué, tout comme son rire, ses remarques espiègles et ses pyjamas roses.

On était début Octobre maintenant, et, après presque un mois, nous avions repris nos marques l'un avec l'autre. Le lundi, je les emmenais, elle et Bébé Swan, à l'université où je me rendais aussi pour mon rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec le professeur Banner, mon directeur de Thèse. Le reste de la semaine, on se croisait à la maison ou sur les allées du campus, jusqu'au jeudi soir où nous avions rendu obligatoire notre soirée pizza. Ce moment, seulement elle et moi, était devenu un de mes préférés.

C'était peut-être aussi lié au fait que c'était le seul soir de la semaine où je ne travaillais pas au Mc Carty's.

Et oui, la maison ne me coûtait peut-être rien mais il fallait bien se nourrir et se chauffer.

Mais je ne me plaignais pas, ce job était un job de rêve, même si je ne comptais pas en faire ma vocation. Le Mc Carty's était un Pub sur Post Avenue dont mon pote Emmett et moi avions littéralement poli les tabourets de bar pendant nos premières années de fac.

Le patron était un cousin d'Emmett et le fait qu'il nous faisait très régulièrement crédit jouait évidemment en la faveur de son bar, en plus du fait que les concerts y étaient excellents, l'ambiance étudiante délirante et la bière pas chère.

Il y avait deux ans, le cousin s'était amouraché d'une New Yorkaise et avait commencé à projeter d'ouvrir là-bas un restaurant avec sa nouvelle compagne. Mais il ne voulait pas vendre le Mc Carty's à n'importe qui. Emmett s'était porté acquéreur et son cousin avait été ravi que le bar reste dans la famille.

Emmett m'avait proposé une place, cette fois derrière le comptoir, et j'avais accepté. Les horaires de soirée me permettaient de me consacrer à ma thèse pendant la journée et de passer les meilleurs heures de la nuit avec mes potes ou avec les jolies filles qui appréciaient tout particulièrement la piste de dance qu'Emmett avait eu l'idée d'installer pour rendre les fêtes encore plus mémorables.

Bref, j'aimais ma vie sous tous ses aspects.

C'était ce que je me répétais encore alors que j'essuyai méthodiquement des verres avant de les remettre sur l'étagère derrière moi, prêts à être remplis de Guinness, de Vodka ou de Gin Tonic à la demande. Il n'était que dix-sept heures, le bar était quasiment vide hormis quelques étudiants qui aimaient venir profiter de l'ambiance feutrée qui régnait ici en fin d'après-midi pour venir réviser au calme ou se bécoter sur une banquette.

« Hey, beau gosse ! Deux limonades qui marchent ! » m'interpela une voix qui me fit sursauter et presque lâcher le verre que je tenais.

« Alice, bon sang ! Ça ne se fait pas de surprendre les gens comme ça ! » m'offusquai-je.

Ma sœur se hissa d'un bond sur le comptoir pour venir faire claquer un baiser sonore sur ma joue.

« Rhoo, ne fait pas ton rabat-joie. Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

Je levai à peine les yeux vers elle pour la faire enrager et répondis comme si je n'en avais rien à foutre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici. Tu ne devrais pas être à la maison en train de regarder Dora l'exploratrice ? »

Elle partit de son petit rire flûté qui m'arrachait immanquablement un sourire, quoi que je fasse pour le retenir.

« Range tes crocs, Cullen. Je voulais juste montrer à Bella où tu travailles. »

Je levais alors le nez de mon torchon et croisai les grands yeux chocolat de Bébé Swan.

Elle portait un jean moulant et un tee-shirt fluide légèrement décolleté en partie caché par sa longue chevelure brune. Une vraie petite étudiante de première année. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne changeait pas.

C'était peut-être ce regard rêveur, le rose sur ses joues ou tout simplement cette allure pure et chaste, mais elle restait Bébé Swan malgré les années. Et ce constat était presque rassurant, apaisant.

Je lui souris en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour la saluer et elle me renvoya son éternel sourire timide.

Exactement ce que je disais : pure et chaste. A mille lieux de toutes les autres filles que je voyais défiler ici et qui n'éveillaient pas assez d'intérêt en moi pour que je leur accorde mon attention plus d'une nuit ou deux.

Bébé Swan, comme Alice, était une des constantes de ma vie. Tous les souvenirs heureux que j'avais, ceux des mois au cours desquels j'avais reconstruit ma vie, loin de la douleur du deuil et de la maladie, étaient associés à ces deux petites filles.

« Et puis il nous faut un point de chute pour nos futures soirées de débauche. » continuait Alice sans trop que je ne sache de quoi elle était en train de parler. « Allez, au boulot, Cullen ! Et que ça brille. Nous on va s'asseoir là-bas. »

Et déjà, sans que j'ai pu en placer une et sans que ça la dérange le moins du monde, Alice entrainait son amie par le bras vers une table à l'autre bout de la salle principale où elles s'installèrent et sortirent quelques livres qu'elles étalèrent devant elles.

Ça me faisait bizarre de les voir là. Encore une facette de ma vie qui allait être transformée par la tornade Alice Cullen mais, à tout bien réfléchir, je préférais les savoir là où je pouvais garder un œil sur elles que dans n'importe quel club de Seattle. Alors, un léger sourire aux lèvres, je me remis au travail sans plus leur accorder d'attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett vint s'accouder à côté de moi.

« Yo, quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il en laissant trainer son regard sur la salle dont les tables commençaient à se remplir tout doucement.

« Tout est vieux, mon pote. » répondis-je. « Toujours la même rengaine : Bud, Guiness, Bud, Guiness… Je m'ennuie. Personne ne m'a même encore demandé un petit cosmopolitan pour me sortir de ma monotonie. »

Emmett partit de son rire de stentor avant de se stopper brusquement et de lâcher un sifflement approbateur.

« Whow whow whow ! Tu me fais des cachotteries maintenant ? »

Ne comprenant pas, je suivis la direction de son regard mais ne vis pas où il voulait en venir.

« Les deux beautés là-bas. » précisa-t-il en accompagnant sa phrase d'un coup de menton vers Alice et Bella. « Tu voulais me les cacher, hein ? Foutu égoïste, tu pourrais bien partager ! »

Je lui envoyai une bourrade dans l'épaule.

« Hé ! Ta gueule ! C'est ma sœur ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Ta sœur ? Non non non… Ta sœur n'est pas plus haute que ça. » dit-il, catégorique, en mettant une main en repère au niveau de son nombril.

Il était vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

« Et bien elle a grandi. » rétorquai-je d'un ton sans appel. « Alors garde tes yeux et surtout tes mains dans tes poches. »

Il leva immédiatement les deux mains en signe de reddition.

« Excuse, mon vieux. T'as raison, la famille, c'est sacré. »

Je grommelai un truc indistinct en réponse, à mi-chemin entre le « mouais » et le « vas te faire foutre ».

Nullement fâché, il reprit sa place, appuyé des deux coudes contre le bar, pliant presque en deux son imposante stature de rugbyman. C'était l'avantage avec Emmett, il était mon boss mais, avant tout, il était mon ami et je pouvais me permettre de lui parler sur un ton que les autres ne pouvaient même pas imaginer employer avec lui. Au pire, si je le fâchais vraiment, je me prendrais son poing dans la figure et on n'en parlerait plus.

Pour l'heure, je pensais que le sujet était clos, mais c'était mal connaitre Emmett Mac Carty.

« Si l'une est ta sœur… » reprit-il en s'assurant bien que je l'avais entendu. « Par contre, l'autre est…

\- C'est tout comme ! » le coupai-je avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase. « C'est Bébé Swan. »

Sans se redresser, il tourna vers moi un regard aux sourcils froncés.

« Ça devient un peu trop compliqué pour moi cette histoire. » se moqua-t-il. « Tu veux bien préciser ? »

Je soupirai lourdement pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il me faisait chier et qu'il fallait qu'il garde ses distances.

« C'est une copine d'Alice. Elles se connaissent depuis toujours. J'ai grandi avec elles… en quelque sorte. » tentai-je, espérant qu'il allait me laisser tranquille maintenant.

« Et elle s'appelle Bébé Swan ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Oui… Enfin non ! » soupirai-je à nouveau, bien agacé maintenant. « C'est Bella, mais on l'a toujours appelée comme ça.

\- Et bien en voilà une qui porte bien son nom. » commenta-t-il en regardant à nouveau dans leur direction.

« Exactement. » approuvai-je, enfin content qu'il aille dans mon sens. « Ce ne sont que des gamines. »

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur en souriant.

« Non. Bella. » me corrigea-t-il. « Son nom lui va à ravir. »

Je grognai en secouant la tête. Il était incorrigible.

« Tu n'es qu'un vieux pervers avide de chair fraiche. » lançai-je, à nouveau énervé qu'il porte ce regard sur ma sœur et son amie.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle était gosse, mais je peux t'assurer que le vilain petit canard est devenu un cygne superbe avec un petit cul d'enfer ! » me lança-t-il en me faisant à nouveau un signe de tête dans la direction des deux filles avant de quitter mon espace vital pour regagner son bureau.

Incrédule face à son comportement, je suivis son regard juste assez rapidement pour pouvoir observer Bébé Swan se diriger vers les toilettes, sa longue chevelure se balançant au rythme de sa démarche chaloupée et gracieuse.

Bien malgré moi, mes yeux glissèrent plus bas.

Merde.

C'était pourtant vrai que Bébé Swan avait un petit cul d'enfer.


	2. Chapter 2- Sights

_Salut, salut!_

 _Merci pour votre accueil!_

 _( **KikaInLove1:** j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!)_

 _Voici la suite, je vous avais dit que ça irait vite. Et il est probable que le chapitre 3 suive en fin d'après-midi si j'ai le temps._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ou juste à me faire un petit coucou à la fin._

 _Biz_

 _Lily_

* * *

 **2- Sights**

 **Pov Bella**

« Il est encore en train de dévorer des yeux. » me souffla Alice à l'oreille.

Sans détourner les yeux du professeur sur son estrade et sans en avoir vraiment quelque chose à faire, je demandai tout de même :

« Qui ?

\- Armoire à glace au troisième rang. » me répondit-elle et, comme je ne devais pas lui accorder assez d'attention à son gout, elle me décocha un petit coup d'épaule qui me fit définitivement perdre le fil de l'explication compliquée de notre professeur d'économie.

Je soupirai en fronçant les sourcils mais elle insista en m'indiquant la dite armoire à glace sur notre gauche.

Pour lui faire plaisir, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil et rencontrai brièvement un regard noir et expressif qui s'illumina d'un sourire le temps que dura notre bref échange.

J'avais déjà remarqué ce type. Il partageait ce cours avec nous tous les mercredis matin et il me semblait que nous étions également ensemble dans un ou deux autres cours… il m'avait tenu la porte une fois où j'étais arrivée en retard. Du moins je croyais bien que c'était lui.

« Il est craquant… » minauda Alice en mordillant un crayon.

Je soupirai à nouveau en souriant.

« Mouais… pas mal. » ajoutai-je. « Rien ne t'empêche de lui demander de te porter ton sac après le cours.

\- Bien sûr que si. » objecta-t-elle.

Je souris en lui lançant une œillade.

« Tu as la frousse ? » demandai-je pour la taquiner, sachant pertinemment que rien n'arrêtait mon amie quand elle avait flashé sur un mec.

« Pas du tout. » contra-t-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas après moi que cet apollon en a. »

Je tentai un nouveau bref coup d'œil.

Armoire à glace avait reporté son attention sur le cours, ne nous montrant maintenant plus que son profil concentré. Avec sa peau mate et ses épais cheveux noirs en bataille, il était plutôt agréable à regarder. Il semblait presque trop grand pour son pupitre et ses muscles jouaient sous les manches longues de son tee-shirt noir quand il bougeait le bras pour écrire.

C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas mal.

Mais j'aimais les hommes moins imposants, moins carrés, plus roux…

« Ça fait plusieurs cours qu'il te matte comme ça. » continua Alice, me ramenant sur Terre alors que mon esprit commençait à divaguer malgré moi.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée. » répondis-je simplement.

« Pourquoi ? » s'offusqua-t-elle bruyamment, nous valant un regard sévère du professeur qui lui cloua le bec jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Mais croire qu'elle lâcherait là l'affaire était bien mal connaitre Alice Cullen.

« Pourquoi ? » revint-elle à la charge à peine la porte de l'amphi franchie.

Je marchai d'un pas résolu vers mon prochain cours pour éviter un interrogatoire en règle.

« Parce que je n'ai pas la tête à ça. » répondis-je en la distançant.

Je savais que son prochain cours l'attendait dans la direction opposée.

« Comme tu veux. Tu finiras vieille fille ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, attirant sur moi les regards amusés de quelques étudiants qui trainaient par là.

Pour une fois, j'arrivai avec quelques minutes d'avance au cours de littérature comparée du professeur Banner, ce qui me permit de m'installer tranquillement à une table au milieu de la salle et de penser à ces derniers mois.

La routine universitaire était bien installée maintenant.

Nous arrivions déjà à la fin du mois de Novembre. Demain, c'était Thanksgiving et j'allais retourner chez mon père pour la première fois depuis la rentrée scolaire.

J'étais excitée comme une gamine à cette idée car Charlie me manquait, même si je m'étais très bien faite à ma nouvelle vie.

Alice et moi n'avions finalement qu'un cours en commun trois fois par semaine, mais nous nous retrouvions tous les midis pour déjeuner. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, nous avions rencontré d'autres étudiants qui étaient devenus des amis avec qui nous passions pas mal de temps.

Il y avait Angela et Ben, avec qui je suivais la plupart de mes cours. Jessica, ma camarade de chambre, avec qui le courant passait plutôt bien, et sa cousine Lauren. Quant à Alice, elle avait sympathisé avec Démétri qui partageait la même passion pour la haute couture qu'elle. Ces deux-là étaient fait pour se rencontrer, même si, deux jours à peine après leur rencontre, les quelques espoirs qu'Alice avait nourris concernant une éventuelle romance avaient volé en éclat quand il lui avait présenté Félix, son petit copain. Mais elle en avait vite pris son parti et profitait à fond de la complicité qui s'était nouée entre eux.

J'en étais presque jalouse.

Le soir, après les cours, notre petite bande allait souvent travailler à la bibliothèque qui était vite devenu un de mes endroits préféré du campus.

Mais, ce que je préférais par-dessus tout, c'était quand nous sortions au Mc Carthy's.

Quand nos nouveaux amis avaient découvert le bar, ils l'avaient immédiatement adopté. L'ambiance y était vraiment bonne et nous y avions vite pris nos habitudes, juste pour boire un verre ou pour y passer des soirées plus mouvementées.

Evidemment, moi, ce qui m'attirait le plus dans cet endroit, c'était Edward.

J'avais beau passer énormément de temps chez lui, voir même passer régulièrement des nuits dans la chambre d'Alice, les occasions de passer du temps avec lui étaient rares. Il rentrait tard de ses services au bar et se levait après mon départ. Quant à la journée, sa thèse occupait la plupart de son temps libre.

Alors je me rassasiais de lui en passant du temps au Mac Carthy's.

Il travaillait et ne passait jamais ces soirées avec nous. Je devais me contenter de l'observer de loin, mais je ne me lassais pas de le voir bouger, sourire, parfois charmer quelques clientes. Je devais m'avouer à contre cœur qu'il avait beaucoup de succès et j'étais persuadée qu'il était en grande partie la raison de la forte fréquentation féminine de l'établissement. Et il ne se privait pas pour en profiter.

Alice appelaient ces filles qui lui tournaient autour « ses pouffes ». Et je serrais les dents quand elle me racontait être tombé sur l'une d'elle en petite tenue dans la salle de bain de leur maison ou devant le frigo.

J'aurais tout donné pour être à leur place, juste une fois. Pour être l'objet d'un de ses regards appuyés, pour savoir que son sourire charmeur m'était destiné, même si je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas très correct avec elles.

Car la pouffe ne revenait jamais deux fois de suite hanter la salle de bain ou la cuisine d'Edward.

J'avais presque pitié pour elles quand elles revenaient à la charge.

Pfff ! Qui croyais-je duper ?

Je jubilais intérieurement quand il les jetait.

Et, à ces moment-là, je recommençais à apprécier les sourires qu'il m'adressait, à moi, personnellement. Ils n'étaient jamais charmeurs, mais sincères, et toujours accompagnés de ce clin d'œil qui me faisait rougir.

Parfois, je surprenais son regard sur moi et, l'espace d'une infime seconde, mon cœur cessait de battre car je croyais y voir une lueur qui n'y était pas avant, à Forks. Mais elle disparaissait aussi vite et il recommençait à me regarder comme il regardait sa sœur, comme il me regardait quand j'avais sept ans.

Ce soir-là, étant donné que commençait le lendemain un long week-end de congé, Alice me proposa une soirée détente chez elle. Au programme : malbouffe, films à l'eau de rose et téquila et surtout, surtout, pas le moindre livre ni la plus petite allusion aux examens qui nous attendraient à notre retour de Forks après Thanksgiving.

A 22 heures, un Dirty Dancing et une demie bouteille d'alcool fort plus tard, nous étions toutes les deux vautrées dans le canapé du salon d'Edward, mes jambes étendues sur les genoux d'Alice qui essayait tant bien que mal de peindre chacun de mes ongles de pied d'une couleur différente quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

Alice réagit à peine mais mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand Edward entra dans le salon d'un pas lourd et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Salut mes beautés. On s'amuse ? » demanda-t-il en souriant quand il découvrit l'air concentré de sa sœur alors qu'elle se penchait en tirant la langue sur mon pied droit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Alice sans détourner les yeux. « C'est une soirée privée. »

Il émit un éclat de rire bas et viril qui fit écho directement dans mon ventre.

Putain…

A travers les brumes de la téquila, il était encore plus beau qu'avant. Et moi j'étais pieds nus, le jean retroussé jusqu'aux genoux et probablement pas épilée comme j'aurais aimé l'être devant lui.

Tuez-moi maintenant.

« Je suis encore chez moi dans ce salon de beauté il me semble. » se moqua-t-il en attrapant la télécommande. « La plupart des étudiants sont rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes. Il n'y avait pas assez de boulot au bar alors je suis rentré pour regarder le match de baseball. »

« Il a raison. » osai-je en essayant de dégager mon pied. « Je devrais peut-être y aller. »

« N'y pense même pas ! » s'écria-t-elle en agrippant ma cheville. « Je suis en train de réaliser un chef d'œuvre. »

Son regard noir me dissuada de tenter le moindre mouvement et je me laissai reposer prudemment sur le canapé.

« Quant à toi ! » dit-elle en pointant vers son frère un pinceau de vernis laqué rouge vif et menaçant. « Repose cette télécommande tout de suite. Sandy va se rendre compte que Danny est dans le même lycée qu'elle. C'est le meilleur passage du film. »

Edward reposa l'objet du conflit comme s'il s'était agi d'une bombe et, quand Alice, rassérénée, se pencha à nouveau sur sa tâche, échangea avec moi un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'état mental de sa sœur.

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ? » feignit-il de s'intéresser.

« Je rends notre Bella irrésistible. » répondit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux en soufflant sur mon gros orteil.

« Comme si j'allais exhiber mes orteils en plein mois de Novembre. » la contrai-je.

Elle releva vers moi un regard malicieux qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Qui sait… On ne sait jamais quand l'occasion de se dénuder peut se présenter. » dit-elle. « Et peut-être que Jacob aime les filles qui s'entretiennent. »

Je restai bouche bée. Qui c'était Jacob ?

« Qui est Jacob ? » demanda Edward, m'ôtant les mots de la bouche.

« Un gars de notre cours d'économie. Il a flashé sur Bella. » répondit elle avec le plus grand calme, comme si elle commentait la météo.

Armoire à glace ?

Comment elle connaissait son nom ?

« Tiens donc… » se contenta de commenter Edward en me vrillant rapidement d'un drôle de regard.

Je sentis mon cœur battre à mes tempes.

Alors qu'elle tenait mon talon dans une main pour lever mon pied vers son visage et inspecter son travail. Alice fouilla de sa main libre dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit un morceau de papier plié en deux.

« Il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone pour toi. Il aimerait vraiment que tu l'appelles. » ajouta-t-elle en insistant sur le « vraiment ».

J'étais scotchée, sans voix.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'avoir cette conversation ici, avec Edward comme spectateur.

« Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas intéressée. » objectai-je.

« Oh allez, Bella ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Non ! » m'écriai-je. « Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas la tête à ça pour l'instant. »

« Mais quoi ? Il est mignon ! Et puis qui te demande de l'épouser tout de suite ? S'envoyer en l'air n'engage à rien.

\- Alice ! » m'écriai-je, mortifiée.

J'avais envie d'attraper un coussin pour cacher mon visage que je sentais devenir rouge pivoine. Et le regard d'Edward sur moi n'arrangeait rien.

Alice se redressa pour me faire face, oubliant totalement son frère derrière elle qui, pour autant, ne perdait pas une miette de tout ce qu'elle disait.

« Je suis certaine qu'il vaut le coup. » insistait-elle. «Et puis il est grand temps qu'un mec bien te fasse grimper au rideau. Tu vas avoir dix-neuf ans ma vieille.»

Cette fois elle allait trop loin et l'alcool me montait à la tête.

« Mais je ne suis plus vierge depuis un moment je te signale ! » m'énervai-je.

« Oh je t'en prie ! » s'écria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce pecnaud de Mike ne compte pas.

\- Mike n'était pas…

\- Si, il l'était ! » me coupa-t-elle. « Un mec qui ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour faire jouir sa partenaire, ce n'est rien de plus ! »

Mon cœur cessa de battre sous les effets combinés de la honte et de la colère.

Comment avait-elle pu lâcher ça, là, maintenant, devant…

J'allais mourir de honte.

Je me levai précipitamment, hésitant entre m'enfuir en courant et lui balancer tous ses tubes de vernis à la figure.

« Alice, tu dépasses les bornes… » murmura alors Edward, rappelant par la même occasion sa présence à Alice qui ouvrit des yeux effrayés en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle se leva aussitôt et m'attrapa par les épaules pour m'étouffer sous un des câlins dont elle avait le secret.

« Oh merde, Bella. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Ça m'a échappé. »

Elle semblait vraiment embêtée mais je n'en étais pas moins mortifiée. Alors je fermai les yeux très fort pour imaginer une seconde que je n'étais pas vraiment là.

Mais la pièce se mit à tourner.

Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant de téquila.

Quand je rouvris les yeux. Alice me regardait en faisant ses yeux de chien battus, ce même regard qui me faisait lui céder chaque fois qu'elle me demandait quelque chose. Là elle suppliait pour mon pardon… Et j'étais faible.

Je lâchai un faible éclat de rire en secouant la tête.

« Excuse toi. » réclamai-je tout de même.

« Pardon. » minauda-t-elle avec une moue adorable. « Mais, pour ma défense, Mike est vraiment un pecnaud. »

Cette fois ci, je ris franchement avec elle.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça… » essayai-je de le défendre. « Il n'était juste pas… »

…Edward.

Je n'avais pas d'autre explication à lui fournir donc je laissai ma phrase en suspend mais mes yeux croisèrent le regard trop sérieux, presque tourmenté, d'Edward par-dessus son épaule et je rougis à nouveau.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » dis-je en faisant un pas de côté.

Mais je trébuchai sur le tapis en essayant d'attraper mes chaussures et je manquai une fois de plus de m'étaler de tout mon long au milieu du salon.

Une poigne chaude et forte me retint pourtant et me remit bien droite sur mes jambes.

« Tu as l'intention de prendre le métro dans cet état ? » me demanda Edward en me vrillant de son regard à nouveau rieur.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. » rétorquai-je d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

Il sourit en secouant la tête sans me lâcher le bras.

« Hors de question que je te laisse partir comme ça. En plus il pleut à seaux là dehors. Je te raccompagne. »

L'information créa un court-circuit quelque part entre mes oreilles et mon cerveau.

Il voulait me raccompagner.

Moi.

Seule.

Avec lui.

Dans sa voiture.

« Hey bébé ! Tu peux rester dormir là si tu préfères. » M'interpela-t-il depuis l'entrée où il commençait déjà à jouer avec ses clefs de voiture.

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

« Non, je… Je n'ai pas encore fait ma valise… Il faut que je rentre. »

Depuis le canapé, Alice fit un commentaire comme quoi la sienne était prête depuis plus d'une semaine et que je n'avais pas intérêt à être en retard le lendemain matin pour le grand départ, mais je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention et me dirigeai comme sur un nuage vers mon prince qui me tenait la porte ouverte.

Il avait raison.

Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes mais je sentis à peine l'eau s'infiltrer dans le tissu de mon pull blanc sur le court trajet qui nous séparait de sa voiture garée sur le trottoir.

« Tu n'es pas plus habillée que ça ? » s'étonna-t-il en mettant le contact et en poussant le chauffage à fond.

Je secouai la tête pour dire non.

Il soupira de mécontentement et ça me fit sourire. Il avait toujours pris soin de moi.

Les premiers kilomètres se déroulèrent dans un silence qui devint de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure que je me rappelais la conversation à laquelle il venait d'assister et le regard bizarre qu'il avait eu sur moi alors. Si bien que, au bout de quelques minutes, je me sentis obligée de prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolée…

\- Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Alice… Ce qu'elle a dit… Tu n'étais pas censé entendre ça. »

Il rit doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mes oreilles en ont entendu de bien pires ! J'ai juste tendance à oublier que ma sœur et toi n'êtes plus des bébés. »

Je souris sans vraiment en avoir envie.

Un bébé, voilà comment il me voyait.

« Tu comptes l'appeler ? » demanda-t-il, coupant court à mes réflexions déprimantes.

« Qui ça ?

\- ce type là. De ton cours d'éco.

\- Oh… Non. »

Son visage ne refléta pas la moindre émotion.

« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il cependant.

Je le regardais alors intensément, crevant d'envie de tout lui dire.

Je ne vais pas l'appeler parce que c'est toi que j'aime Edward. C'est ton visage que j'ai envie de caresser, ta bouche que j'ai envie d'embrasser. C'est de toi que j'ai envie d'apprendre le plaisir, même si ce n'est qu'une seule fois, parce que je sais que personne d'autre ne le pourra.

Je ne vais pas l'appeler parce que, encore une fois, ce type n'est pas toi et que je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant.

J'aurais pu lui dire tout ça mais, à la place, je haussai les épaules avec toute la nonchalance dont j'étais capable et je répondis d'une voix rauque.

« Il n'est pas mon genre. »

Une drôle de lueur passa encore une fois dans ces yeux qu'il détourna vite pour se reconcentrer sur la route.

« Au moins préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu trouves un type de ton genre, que je m'assure avant que ce ne soit pas un pecnaud. »

Je ne répondis pas mais baissai les yeux en souriant sur les manches trempées de mon pull que je triturai entre mes doigts crispés.

OK.

Je me contenterais de ça.

Je comptais pour lui, d'une certaine manière. Ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Il arrêta la voiture au plus près de ma résidence. La pluie s'abattait de plus en plus fort sur les vitres, rendant floue la porte du bâtiment, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Je le remerciai d'une petite voix et m'apprêtai à sortir affronter les éléments quand il me retint par le poignet.

« Attends. Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça tout de même. »

Comme si j'avais le choix. Je n'avais rien avec moi pour me protéger de la pluie et il allait bien falloir que je regagne ma chambre.

« Ne bouge pas. » dit-il d'un ton décidé et il sortit du véhicule.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tenant sa veste de cuir à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête, il vint ouvrir ma portière et me cria de descendre par-dessus le vacarme de l'averse sur le toit de la voiture.

Je le regardai sans bouger un instant.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, bébé swan, mais ça mouille ! » se moqua-t-il face à mon mutisme.

Je m'extirpai alors de l'habitacle et me retrouvai nez à nez avec lui, protégée de la pluie par sa veste qu'il tenait au-dessus de nous deux alors que l'eau ruisselait abondamment sur ses bras, détrempant doucement mais surement son tee shirt.

« Passe devant. » dit-il.


	3. Chapter 3- Hey now!

_Et zou, la suite!_

 _Demain, je pense poster 2 ou 3 chapitres._

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Lily_

* * *

 **3- Hey Now !**

 **Pov Edward**

Ma veste protégeait tant bien que mal ma tête mais mon dos était déjà trempé par l'eau glacée qui tombait de plus en plus fort.

Mais je n'allais tout de même pas laisser Bébé Swan seule sous ce déluge. Elle allait attraper la mort.

Et puis j'aimais la façon dont elle me regardait dans ces moments-là, comme si j'étais le chevalier terrassant le dragon pour elle. C'était très con mais ça me rendait fier.

Je ne pus pourtant pas longtemps profiter de son mignon rougissement car elle fit rapidement volte-face et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée de sa résidence.

Pour continuer à la protéger efficacement de la pluie, il me fallut me rapprocher d'elle au maximum.

Je me penchai un peu.

Son dos contre mon torse me réchauffait délicieusement.

Tout était normal.

Il fallait que je la protège de la pluie.

Je m'approchai encore, presque sans m'en rendre compte, me calant sur sa démarche, mon corps s'harmonisant au sien.

Ses fesses se calèrent contre mon bassin.

Tout était normal.

Il fallait que je la protège de la pluie…

L'arrière de ses cuisses contre les miennes me brûlait presque alors que nos pas se synchronisaient parfaitement, naturellement.

Tout était normal…

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, courbant la tête pour chercher les clefs dans son sac et je fus incapable de m'écarter d'elle, de sa chaleur.

Je devais la protéger de la pluie…

Ses cheveux sentaient la fraise.

Tout l'arrière de mon corps commençait à souffrir de la morsure du froid mais je ressentais pourtant une étrange sensation de chaleur à chaque endroit où je l'effleurais sans vraiment la toucher.

Elle grommela quelque chose en fouillant avec plus d'ardeur dans son sac. Les secondes s'écoulaient et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'est que je n'avais jamais remarqué que Bella sentait la fraise, sucrée, douce et délicieuse.

Elle se poussa légèrement contre mon torse en se penchant un peu plus et un frisson me parcouru tout entier.

Ce n'était pas normal.

« Merde ! » s'écria-t-elle en faisant tomber ses clefs tout juste retrouvées sur le sol détrempé.

Alors elle s'agenouilla précipitamment pour les ramasser. Ce faisant, ses parfaites petites fesses pressèrent une fraction de seconde contre mon bassin.

Juste une fraction de seconde qui électrisa une partie de moi qui n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça, là.

Je serrai les poings sur ma veste pour être certain de laisser mes mains où elles étaient.

Putain…

Inconsciente de l'ouragan qui faisait rage en moi, elle se redressa face à moi en brandissant fièrement le trousseau sous mon nez.

« Je les ai ! » se réjouit-elle avec le sourire et les yeux plein de malice.

J'avais merdé.

Je ne l'avais pas assez protégée de la pluie.

Des gouttes dévalaient sur ses joues et ses lèvres pleines entrouvertes sur un sourire.

Des mèches brunes ruisselantes se collaient à son front. Elle les dégagea d'un revers de la main. Ce geste attira inexorablement mon regard plus bas.

La pluie avait collé sur son corps le tee shirt à manches longues qu'elle portait.

Petite inconsciente !

Pourtant la pneumonie qu'elle risquait m'effleura à peine les pensées quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le soutien-gorge qui apparaissait en transparence. Il ne cachait pourtant pas les pointes de ses seins, dressées à cause du froid ou bien…

Putain.

En déglutissant péniblement, je me forçai à relever les yeux vers son visage.

Il n'y avait plus rien de normal.

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder comme ça !

Il n'y avait plus aucune malice dans son regard quand j'accrochai à nouveau ses yeux. Ils étaient troublés, d'un brun profond presque abyssal, bordés de long cils qui battaient frénétiquement.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer à quel point ils étaient expressifs ?

Et sa bouche…

Elle s'entrouvrit un peu plus alors que je la dévorai des yeux.

Le vacarme de la pluie était assourdissant. Il faisait froid. Tout mon corps s'engourdissait lentement. Mais j'avais juste envie de gouter cette bouche.

Et ce fut à ce moment que tout bascula.

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, Bébé Swan encercla mon cou dans ses bras et moula ses lèvres brûlantes aux miennes.

La sensation fut incroyable et je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Mais, quand elle lâcha un petit gémissement en griffant mon cuir chevelu, je m'enflammai subitement.

N'ayant plus rien à foutre de la pluie, mes bras retombèrent le long de son corps pour la plaquer plus fermement contre moi.

Je sentais sa poitrine se soulever frénétiquement contre mon torse.

Sa bouche avait un gout merveilleux et, quand elle l'entrouvrit pour laisser passer ma langue, je goutai le paradis. Plus rien ne comptait que cette sensation incroyable, ce feu qui se réveillait dans mes reins.

Je délaissai sa bouche pour lécher les gouttes de pluie sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Maintenant sa tête d'une main impérieuse, j'embrassai sa gorge, mordis le lobe de son oreille. Ce qu'elle réveillait en moi était irrépressible.

Je relevai la tête en entendant le cliquetis de la serrure.

Sans trop que je sache comment elle s'y était prise, elle avait réussi à déverrouiller la porte et, le regard brillant, elle saisit ma main et me traina à l'intérieur avec elle.

Mais, ces quelques pas loin d'elle me vrillèrent le bide. Il fallait que je la sente encore et je l'attirai à nouveau à moi pour l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si elle était la seule femme sur Terre.

Nous tanguâmes dans les escaliers, heurtant les murs contre lesquels je ne pouvais me retenir de l'appuyer pour caresser sa hanche, effleurer la peau brûlante de son ventre.

J'avais l'impression de devenir fou.

Une porte s'ouvrit subitement juste après que nous l'ayons heurtée avec force.

« hey ! Trouvez-vous une chambre ! » cria une voix rageuse.

Une chambre…

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, nom de dieu ?

Haletant, saisissant sa gorge pour la tenir éloignée de moi, je posai mon front contre celui de Bébé Swan et tentai de reprendre mes esprits. Mais tous mes efforts s'effondrèrent quand son souffle saccadé heurta mon visage.

Elle en avait autant envie que moi. Et elle avait dit tout à l'heure qu'elle ne cherchait pas une relation pour l'instant.

Il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien. Si ?

Et puis je savais la partie perdue d'avance. Je crevais déjà d'envie d'elle.

« Ta colloc ? » parvins-je à demander d'une voix rauque.

« Partie… » haleta-t-elle.

Alors elle saisit à nouveau ma main et m'entraina en courant presque dans une nouvelle volée de marches puis un couloir.

Elle m'échappa encore après avoir refermé sur nous la porte de sa chambre.

Je tentai de la saisir mais elle se dégagea et, dans la pénombre seulement dissipée par la lumière des lampadaires à l'extérieur, elle retira lentement son tee shirt trempé.

Je crois bien que mon cœur cessa de battre.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarqué avant à quel point elle était belle et sexy ?

Elle était magnifique et elle s'offrait à moi.

Je la rejoignis et l'attirai à moi avec douceur cette fois pour l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Des bribes de conversation me revinrent comme dans un rêve alors que sa peau délicieusement douce frissonnait sous mes caresses. Aucun homme ne lui avait fait ressentir le plaisir. Comment était-ce possible ?

Alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur son petit lit d'étudiante, cette pensée me parut complètement incompréhensible. Elle était faite pour être vénérée, adorée.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis ce besoin avant mais c'était là.

Alors que j'embrassais son nombril et caressais pour la première fois avec adoration sa poitrine, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque, je maudis ce type qui lui avait pris sa virginité sans lui apporter ce qu'elle méritait en retour.

J'avais envie de la faire vibrer, de la combler jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie ce pauvre mec et réalise à quel point elle était désirable.

Mes lèvres remontèrent inexorablement le long de son corps, ma langue gouta le velouté du sillon entre ses seins, alors que mes mains traçaient le chemin inverse, descendant dangereusement vers la ceinture de son jean.

Elle grogna quand mes doigts s'insinuèrent de quelques centimètres à peine sous le tissu.

« C'est ça, bébé. » murmurai-je en embrassant le lobe de son oreille. « Laisse-toi aller. »

Mon nez s'enfonça dans ses cheveux. Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes épaules quand je fis sauter le bouton qui fermait son pantalon pour me frayer un meilleur passage.

Anticipant la suite, elle envoya balader ses chaussures. La deuxième lui donna un peu plus de mal et elle gloussa dans mon cou.

« Je te fais rire ? » m'offusquai-je en accentuant la pression de mon corps contre le sien.

« Non… » souffla-t-elle. « Je me disais juste qu'Alice n'avait pas eu tort tout à l'heure en parlant des occasions imprévues de se déshabiller. »

Alice.

Merde.

Ce simple nom me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Que dirait Alice si je m'envoyais en l'air avec sa meilleure amie ?

Avec Bébé Swan ?

Putain d'obsédé !

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ce salaud qui l'avait sautée au lycée.

Elle était incroyablement belle et foutrement bandante, mais elle était pure. J'allais la salir !

Avec horreur je me rappelai également la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait bue ce soir et sa démarche chancelante quand nous étions partis de chez moi. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Elle avait trop bu et j'en profitai.

Je me dégoutais.

Alertée par mon soudain immobilisme, elle s'agrippa à mes épaules.

« Edward ? » appela-t-elle d'une petite voix peu assurée.

Putain, comment j'allais me sortir de là ?

J'avais peur de la vexer si je partais maintenant mais j'étais certain qu'elle s'en voudrait au matin si je laissais les choses aller plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment ça.

Si ?

« Bébé Swan… » commençai-je, presque douloureusement.

Mais mes mots semblèrent lui faire l'effet d'un électro choc et elle se redressa sur le lit brusquement, couvrant comme elle pouvait sa demi-nudité.

Je n'osai même plus la toucher. En temps normal, face à la détresse que je lisais sur son visage, je l'aurais prise dans mes bras. Sauf que je l'aurais fait sans arrière-pensée alors que là, j'avais trop peur de réveiller ce désir bouillant que je sentais toujours lattant.

« Je…

\- Je… » commençâmes nous en même temps.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers moi.

« Je vais y aller. » lâchai-je alors, incapable de trouver quoi dire d'autre.

Elle opina doucement, toujours sans me regarder. Quelque chose faisait mal dans ma poitrine.

Je me levai. Mon corps pesait une tonne.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, je risquai un regard vers elle, toujours assise sur son lit, ses cheveux tombant en épais rideau devant son visage, les bras croisés devant son soutien-gorge.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » plaidai-je, minable.

Minable ! Minable ! Minable !

« Ce n'est rien. » dit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante. « J'ai déconné aussi. Je n'aurais jamais du… On n'en parle plus, d'accord ? »

Elle releva enfin vers moi un regard embué mais elle tentait de sourire.

Alors je lui souris aussi et dis alors que ça me déchirait le cœur.

« D'accord. »

Sa bouche se crispa un instant. Sa bouche parfaite dont je pouvais encore sentir la chaleur sur mon visage…

Sortir de cette chambre me couta un effort considérable. Je sentis à peine la pluie quand je regagnai ma voiture, tout comme je ne sentis rien non plus quand je frappai de toute mes forces et à plusieurs reprise le tableau de bord de ma Volvo.

« Connard ! » hurlai-je.

Il y avait une belle chose dans ma vie. Une chose vraie et indispensable. Et je venais de tout gâcher !

Pourtant, je crevais d'envie de retourner dans ce batiment, dans cette chambre, et de finir ce que j'avais commencé. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

D'un geste rageur, je sortis mon portable de la poche arrière de mon jean.

La tonalité retentit trois fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

« C'est moi. Tu ne fais rien ce soir ?... Je passe te prendre dans dix minutes. »


	4. Chapter 4- Litost

_Et nous voilà reparties!_

 _Je sais que certaines vont m'en vouloir et je m'en excuse d'avance. Vous savez que vous avez aussi la possibilité de me laisser un message si vous n'êtes pas contentes, hein?_

 _En tout cas, je vous remercie énormément pour vos commentaires ( socchic88: ravie de te retrouver! et KikaInLove1: j'ai hâte d'avoir ton opinion sur ce qui arrive)_

 _On se retrouve vite pour le chapitre 5._

 _Biz_

 _Lily_

 **4- Litost**

 **POV Bella**

Il était 7 heures du matin.

Mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés par les pleurs et le manque sommeil.

Ou bien était-ce juste les effets de l'alcool ?

C'est ça. Je rappellerais à Alice que je n'avais jamais supporté de trop boire quand elle me ferait une remarque sur mon regard de cocker. Elle me croirait, forcément et j'espérais qu'elle se contenterait ce cette explication.

En réalité, quand Edward avait quitté ma chambre, j'avais d'abord fait les cent pas en me maudissant d'avoir été si conne.

Je l'avais embrassé!

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête ?

Je lui avais sauté dessus, littéralement, comme la pauvre fille en manque que j'étais.

Je m'étais traité de tous les noms.

Et puis j'avais pleuré… étouffant mes sanglots et mes cris de rage dans mon oreiller.

Il m'avait repoussée.

Il avait répondu à mes avances, puis il m'avait repoussée.

Le seul homme que j'avais vraiment désiré.

Il m'avait embrassée. Et quel baiser… Mes lèvres étaient encore endolories par tant de passion. Sentir Edward ainsi, le toucher enfin comme j'avais toujours rêver de le faire avait été indescriptible et j'avais tout oublié, toute retenue, toute pensée cohérente. Il n'y avait plus eu que lui et l'urgence de le sentir plus près.

Mais il m'avait repoussée. Il avait littéralement fui ma chambre comme si il avait eu le diable aux trousses, sans oser me regarder.

J'étais certaine qu'il ne me regarderait plus jamais en face.

Moi-même j'en serais incapable. J'avais trop honte de moi.

Et là, j'étais sensée les retrouver, lui et Alice, pour que l'on rejoigne nos familles et que l'on fête Thanksgiving.

Mon petit sac sur l'épaule, j'essayai de respirer tant bien que mal dans la rame de métro qui me menait jusque chez eux. L'air me semblait irrespirable et j'avais le bide en vrac.

Je réussis pourtant à mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à atteindre la rue. Ma destination n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

J'avais des sueurs froides.

Qu'allais-je lui dire ?

Comment pourrais-je cacher à Alice ce qui s'était passé ? Ce qui avait failli se passer ?

Car il était hors de question qu'elle l'apprenne. Ca l'obligerait à prendre position ou bien elle s'apitoierait sur mon sort et ce serait au-dessus de mes forces.

Il allait falloir que je fasse comme si de rien n'était. Et que j'ai l'air heureuse de rentrer à Forks quand nous serions enfermés tous les trois dans la voiture.

J'avais envie de vomir.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage.

Ils devaient déjà m'attendre.

Je venais de me remettre en marche quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant sortir une blonde magnifique qui riait en ramenant ses longs cheveux emmêlés dans un élastique.

Je me figeai instantanément.

« Tu me paieras ça ! » rit-elle en interpelant quelqu'un à l'intérieur tout en continuant à marcher sans regarder devant elle. « C'était un ensemble tout neuf ! Oups, désolée. »

Je venais de me faire rentrer dedans par Barbie parce que j'étais incapable de faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter.

J'avais dû me tromper de maison. C'était ça. C'était forcément ça.

Pourtant cette fille me disait vaguement quelque chose. Même en plein court-circuit, mon cerveau était capable de traiter cette information. Je l'avais déjà vue. Au Mac Carty's.

Non !

Il n'aurait pas osé, tout de même. Si ?

Après m'avoir laissée, Edward n'aurait pas été retrouver une autre fille. J'avais dû me tromper de maison.

« Hey ! Tu peux quand même récupérer ton sac à main. » se moqua une voix de l'intérieur. « Ça ne m'intéresse de garder ton rouge à lèvres. Ce n'est pas ma couleur. »

Et Edward sortit, torse nu, sur le perron.

Le sol s'ouvrit sous mes pieds.

« Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça. » rétorqua Barbie, amusée, mais je ne relevai même pas le sous-entendu.

Tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était qu'Edward avait passé la nuit avec cette fille après m'avoir embrassée et déshabillée dans ma chambre.

J'étais à ce point minable qu'il m'avait fuie pour se précipiter sur cette fille.

Ou bien, pire, avait-il déjà rendez-vous avec elle et c'était moi qui m'étais jetée sur lui comme une trainée alors qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un.

Une nausée me tordit le ventre. Je me sentais devenir blanche.

« Hey…Ça va ? » me demanda la top model d'une voix inquiète, mais j'étais incapable de répondre.

« Bella ? » m'appela Edward d'une voix atrocement froide quand il remarqua lui aussi ma présence.

J'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant. Je n'avais rien à faire ici.

« Tu la connais ? » demanda Barbie, visiblement surprise.

« Oui…je… C'est une amie de ma sœur. » répondit-il, toujours aussi froidement.

Une amie de sa sœur…

J'étais une amie de sa sœur…

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

Il avait raison. Alice.

Je devais voir Alice.

Sans un mot, je contournais Barbie et entrai dans la maison sans un regard pour eux. Puis je montais comme un automate les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de mon amie.

Mon amie.

Elle ne devrait jamais savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Derrière moi, j'entendais toujours Edward et sa pouffe discuter mais l'espièglerie de départ avait définitivement quitté le ton d'Edward.

Je trouvai Alice installée à sa coiffeuse en train de se lisser les cheveux. Elle dut reconnaitre mon pas car elle se lança immédiatement dans un babillage incompréhensible quand je passai la porte.

Quand enfin elle se tourna vers moi, elle se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je la regardais sans la voir, encore sonnée par la claque monumentale que je venais de me prendre.

L'amie de sa sœur.

Plus Bella. Même plus Bébé Swan.

Il m'avait toujours présentée comme ça à ses amis…

Voilà où m'avait conduite ma connerie.

Je l'avais perdu. Mon chevalier en armure n'était plus…

Je n'avais même plus envie de pleurer, j'étais en colère. Contre moi. Contre lui. Contre la Terre entière.

« Bella ! » s'écria Alice. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle s'était levée, visiblement inquiète de mon mutisme. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'allure que j'avais.

« Rien. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Ça va. » répondis-je froidement, le sentiment de rage dans mon estomac m'empêchant de considérer son inquiétude.

Elle se renfrogna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu verrais ta tête. » ajouta-t-elle.

Je ne pourrais pas supporter son inquisition ce matin. Alors, à défaut de me défendre, je choisis l'attaque.

« Et bien, merci. Ça fait plaisir ! » m'écriai-je en jetant mon sac sur son lit. « J'ai mal dormi parce que ma meilleure amie m'a forcé à boire de la téquila jusqu'à ce que je sois incapable de retrouver toute seule le chemin de mon terrier. Ça peut excuser que je sois un peu chiffonnée ce matin, non ? Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir sa propre salle de bain. »

Alice, surprise par mon agressivité, resta muette quelques instants. Suffisamment longtemps en tout cas pour que je me passe les mains sur la figure et essuie rapidement l'humidité au coin de mes yeux.

« Je suis juste fatiguée, ok ? » dis-je d'une voix plus douce.

Elle plissa les yeux, comme si elle débattait de l'utilité de poursuivre cette discussion.

Elle prit la bonne décision.

« Ok. » finit-elle par répondre doucement.

Des pas lourds et hésitants résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Instinctivement je me détournai de la porte.

« Hum… On part dans vingt minutes. Ça vous va ? » demanda la voix rauque d'Edward.

J'étais incapable de répondre, ou de le regarder. Le bout de mes Converse usagées était soudain devenu l'objet le plus fascinant du monde.

« Tu as mis ta pouffe à la porte ? » demanda Alice d'une voix acide.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. » répondit-il, irrité.

Evidemment, qui pourrait lui reprocher de défendre une beauté pareille ? Cette fille était magnifique, grande, sophistiquée, athlétique. Et puis elle devait avoir son âge.

« Je l'appellerai autrement si elle doit revenir au moins une fois. » rétorqua mon amie. « En attendant, elle n'est qu'un numéro de plus sur la liste. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais. »

Edward soupira lourdement et s'éloigna vers sa chambre.

« Vingt minutes ! » cria-t-il avant de claquer sa porte.

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi, » poursuivit Alice en se remettant à bourrer des ustensiles dans sa trousse à maquillage. « Je ne vais pas commencer à faire des politesse à ces pauvres filles qui ne voient pas qu'il va les jeter comme des vieilles chaussettes. J'ai presque de la peine pour elles. Non mais tu l'as vue celle d'aujourd'hui ? »

Oui. Je l'avais vue. Et mon égo en avait pris un sacré coup. Jamais je ne pourrais tenir la comparaison.

« Oui… » répondis-je d'une voix blanche pour ne pas que mon silence alerte à nouveau le sixième sens de mon amie.

Alice ferma vigoureusement la fermeture éclair de sa valise puis elle tapota le tabouret devant sa coiffeuse.

« Allez viens, ma belle. Je vais essayer de te redonner figure humaine. Charlie ne te laissera jamais revenir ici s'il te voit débarquer à Forks avec cette tête ! »

De mauvaise grâce, et parce que je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter, j'allai m'asseoir devant le miroir et je croisai une nouvelle fois le reflet de mon regard.

J'avais l'air perdue.

Et, à cet instant, je regrettai de ne plus être une enfant qui aurait pu supplier son père de la garder en sécurité à la maison.

La réalité était bien trop dure à supporter.


	5. Chapter 5- Leave the child

_Hey, vous avez vu?_

 _Quand je dis qu'on se retrouve vite je ne rigole pas, hein?_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée (je vais essayer d'être au rendez-vous ce soir pour le chapitre 6 qui est très long donc mérite une bonne relecture), profitez-en pour me faire un petit coucou en passant :-)_

 _Biz_

 _Lily_

 **5- Leave the child**

 **Pov Edward**

L'ambiance devenait petit à petit survoltée et je prenais lentement mon rythme.

C'était la Saint Sylvestre ce soir, le 31 Décembre, et ça allait être de la folie.

« Cinq pressions pour la table du fond, s'il te plait », me cria Rose par-dessus le bar en posant son plateau devant moi, une main sur la hanche et le regard courant sur la piste de danse qui commençait à se remplir.

Et il n'était pas encore 20 heures.

Emmett avait fait les choses en grand pour ce soir. Il avait embauché cinq groupes qui se succèderaient pour mettre l'ambiance en attendant les douze coups fatidiques qui nous propulseraient en 2016. Le bouche à oreille avait fait le reste : on attendait au moins deux cent cinquante personnes. Le bar serait plein à craquer. On avait même dû embaucher des mecs en plus pour la sécurité.

« Oui M'dame ! » répondis-je avec un sourire auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil.

J'aimais bien Rosalie.

Pour tout dire, quand elle avait commencé à servir au Mac Carty's, j'avais même un peu fantasmé sur elle. Sa plastique était un véritable appel à la luxure. Ajoutez à ça qu'elle était une des filles les plus brillantes et les plus froides que j'ai jamais rencontrées, j'aurais bien aimé la coincer dans la réserve…

Mais J'avais aussi vite remarqué le regard d'Emmett sur elle. Et s'il y avait bien une chose sacrée pour moi, c'était le respect d'Emmett. Sous ses airs de grande gueule, je savais qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à une fille à la va vite. Alors j'avais laissé tomber sans regret. D'autant qu'il n'avait fallu que quelques semaines à mon pote pour faire fondre la reine des glaces. Et ça faisait au moins six mois qu'ils filaient le parfait amour.

Je posai une à une les bières sur le plateau.

Rosalie retournait en salle quand mon portable vibra dans la poche arrière de mon jeans.

 _On sera là dans une trentaine de minutes. Chauffe nous la piste !_

« On » s'était Alice et ses amis qui avaient prévu de venir passer ici cette soirée de fête. J'avais compris qu'il y aurait la bande habituelle : Alice, Démétri et son mec dont je ne me rappelais plus le nom, Ben et Angéla, et Bella.

Bella…

Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis Thanksgiving.

Elle n'était pas revenue une seule fois à la maison ni au Mac Carty's. Alice disait qu'elles avaient beaucoup de travail avec les examens qui commenceraient en Janvier et que Bella était maladivement studieuse.

Moi je me doutais bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Et je savais parfaitement quoi : j'avais été le dernier des cons et c'était à cause de moi si ma sœur voyait moins sa meilleure amie. Parce que, la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, je n'avais pas su trouver les mots pour arranger les choses.

C'était le lendemain de Thanksgiving, dans le jardin de la maison de Carlisle et Esmée.

J'étais sorti avec ma vieille guitare, pour fuir l'exaltation de ce week-end de fête, pour me retrouver un peu seul et surtout penser. Penser à ce que j'avais fait et à ce que je devais faire.

J'avais laissé me submerger les souvenirs douloureux de son regard perdu et triste quand elle avait débarqué chez moi quelques jours plus tôt et qu'elle était tombée sur Tanya. Je n'avais pas su quoi faire car j'avais bien vu que je l'avais blessée.

Alors, comme le connard que j'étais, j'avais agi en connard. J'avais fait comme si elle n'était pas importante. Je lui avais pourtant promis que ce qui s'était passé ne changerait rien, qu'on allait oublier mais je lui avais prouvé dès notre première rencontre que je n'en serai pas capable.

Je me demandais comment me rattraper quand la haie séparant la propriété des Cullen de celle des Swan s'était agitée et Bella était apparue par la trouée qu'elle et Alice avait pratiquée bien des années avant.

J'avais arrêté de jouer et elle s'était figée, pâle et timide, le regard vissé sur ses chaussures et les poings rentrés dans les manches de sa veste polaire.

On était resté là, sans rien dire, pendant de longues et inconfortables secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne enfin la parole.

« Je voulais juste savoir à quelle heure il fallait que je sois prête pour rentrer à Seattle. »

Sa voix était si froide.

J'en avais perdu tous mes moyens.

« Heu… vers 16 heures, ce sera très bien. » avais-je murmuré d'une voix râpeuse.

« Ok. »

Et elle s'était simplement détournée, repartant vers la haie de thuyas. Mais elle s'était arrêtée juste avant de l'atteindre. Je regardai son dos, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de bien.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » avait-elle alors demandé d'une voix tremblante.

Merde non !

« Non ! » m'étais-je écrié. « C'est moi qui ai déconné. Je n'aurais jamais dû profiter de la situation comme je l'ai fait.

\- C'est moi qui ai tout commencé. Je t'ai embrassé.» avait-elle répliqué en se retournant et en plantant enfin son regard dans le mien.

« Tu avais bu, Bella ! » avais-je protesté.

« Pas assez pour ne pas savoir ce que je faisais ! »

Ses poings étaient serrés et ses épaules tremblaient, comme si elle se forçait à rester là, à ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Je lui devais cette explication.

« Ecoute… » avais-je soufflé. « On ne pouvait juste pas faire ça… Tu sais bien que ça n'aurait mené à rien et ça aurait tout gâché entre nous.

-Je trouve que c'est déjà un beau gâchis. » avait-elle murmuré.

« Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas en revenir juste à Edward et Bébé Swan ? » avais-je presque supplié.

« Je ne suis plus une gamine ! » avait-elle alors crié, la colère brillant subitement dans ses yeux.

Je le savais. Oh oui, je le savais. N'importe quel fou qui aurait eu la chance de tenir son corps magnifique dans ses bras l'espace de quelques secondes se serait rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus une gamine. Mais il fallait que je lui fasse valoir mon point de vue.

« Je suis bien trop vieux pour toi. Et je suis un parfait salaud avec les femmes. » avais-je plaidé. « On ne peut pas foutre en l'air toutes nos années de complicité pour une folie pareille. Tu es trop importante.

\- Pas assez apparemment. » avait-elle claqué.

Et elle avait disparu dans la haie.

Plus tard, dans la voiture pendant le retour à Seattle, elle ne m'avait décroché ni un mot ni un regard. Et, quand elle avait ouvert la porte pour sortir alors que j'étais stationné devant sa résidence, elle avait demandé à Alice le numéro de téléphone de ce Jacob.

J'avais serré le volant un peu trop fort alors qu'Alice jubilait littéralement.

J'avais pu plus tard mettre un visage sur ce Jacob. Il était déjà venu quelque fois au bar, essentiellement les soirs de match pour les regarder sur le grand écran avec ses potes. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un méchant garçon. Il ne venait jamais avec une fille et ne se mettait jamais minable comme certains étaient capables de le faire ces soirs-là.

Mais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne méritait pas Bella. Je ne savais pas quoi mais il y avait un truc chez lui qui ne me plaisait pas.

Pourtant, je savais par Alice que Bella et lui étaient sortis ensemble plusieurs fois depuis Thanksgiving. Il serait peut-être là ce soir.

Cette pensée me causa un sentiment désagréable mais je le repoussais en secouant vigoureusement la tête avant de me remettre au travail.

A 21h, le bar était bondé. Le premier groupe jouerait dans quelques minutes et je changeais un fût de bière pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Et ce n'était pas fini. La fête se terminerait probablement aux aurores.

« Hey, beau gosse ! »

Alice sauta pratiquement par-dessus le bar pour venir claquer un baiser sur ma joue.

« On est arrivé ! » cria-t-elle par-dessus la musique.

« J'entends ça. » me moquai-je.

« On s'est installé là-bas. » ajouta-t-elle en désignant une table sur le bord de la piste de danse. « Tu viens dire bonjour ? »

Je jetai un œil et reconnu d'abord l'imposante stature du mec de Démétri. Que ce rugbyman soit gay me paraissait complètement improbable. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur une paire de jambes magnifiques et remontèrent le long de la silhouette de Bella moulée dans une ravissante robe noire.

Bordel, c'était quoi cette robe ?

J'avalais péniblement ma salive, intimant à mon esprit de reprendre le dessus sur ma libido. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder comme ça.

La grosse main qui vint se poser sur sa taille stoppa définitivement mon délire et je jetai violemment sur mon épaule le torchon que je venais de tordre.

« Je ne peux pas tout de suite Lili. Il y a trop de monde pour l'instant. Je vais vous envoyer Rose, Ok ? »

Alice plissa les yeux en me regardant. Elle avait un peu trop tendance à avoir ce drôle d'air en me regardant ces derniers temps, comme si j'étais un drôle mystère qu'elle essayait de comprendre.

« Ok. » lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. « A quelle heure joue Jasper ? »

Ce fut à mon tour de la regarder en plissant les yeux.

Jasper était un de mes amis. Nous nous connaissions depuis le lycée mais il était parti faire ses études pendant six ans à Houston. Il en était revenu l'été passé avec un accent texan qui faisait craquer les filles, à commencer par ma sœur, et un projet de passer son doctorat en psychologie à l'université de Seattle. Il avait également monté un groupe de blues qui commençait à avoir son petit public.

Alors Emmett lui avait proposé de jouer ce soir.

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont l'idée avait excitée Alice. Je trouvais qu'elle me parlait un peu trop de Jasper ces derniers temps. Et lui trouvait que ma petite sœur avait bien grandi.

Bordel, ce vieux pervers avait huit ans de plus qu'elle !

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demandai-je.

« Je suis curieuse c'est tout. Il m'a dit qu'il me paierait un verre après.»

Je rêvai ou elle avait rougi en disant ça ?

Merde. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette idée.

« Alice… »

« Edward. » me coupa-t-elle, tout sourire.

Elle savait bien ce qu'elle faisait, la maline. Elle savait que je ne pouvais pas rester sérieux quand elle me regardait comme ça.

« Je crois qu'il joue en deuxième partie. » cédai-je.

« Merci ! »

J'allais ajouter quelque chose mais elle agita la tête et me quitta sur un sourire.

Tant pis… Au moins, ce soir, je pourrais surveiller Jasper et m'assurer qu'il ne pose pas ses pattes sur ma sœur.

Le premier groupe entra en scène et les choses se calmèrent un peu au bar, la plupart des clients s'approchant du spectacle.

J'eus malgré moi plusieurs fois envie de regarder vers la table d'Alice. A chaque fois, je captai un geste, un regard entre Bella et Jacob, et je sentais à chaque fois ma colère monter d'un cran.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi au juste ?

Quand ce fut au tour du groupe de Jasper de jouer, je vis Alice et ses amis se lever pour s'approcher de la scène. Bella avait l'air heureuse, elle dansait avec ma sœur et c'était un véritable bonheur de les voir ainsi, les bras en l'air, chantant un mot sur deux. Mais j'arrêtai de sourire quand le corps de Jacob vint me boucher la vue, enlaçant Bella par la taille.

Le verre que j'essuyais éclata en mille morceaux.

« Hey mec, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » me demanda Emmett. « C'est déjà le troisième que tu pètes ce soir. Je vais finir par devoir les retenir sur ton salaire. »

Il gardait un ton rieur mais je voyais bien qu'il se demandait ce que j'avais.

« Excuse-moi. Je commence à fatiguer je crois. »

Emmett regarda l'horloge derrière lui.

« Prends une pause alors, ça va être calme encore quelques minutes le temps que les premiers clients se lassent de la musique. J'ai besoin que tu tiennes jusqu'au bout. »

Il avait dit ça avec un drôle de sourire et j'eus peur de ce qu'il avait prévu pour la fin de soirée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Em ? » demandai-je, suspicieux.

Il leva les deux mains en signe de défense.

« Je ne dirai rien, tu verras bien. Allez, vas prendre l'air 10 minutes et reviens en forme. »

Il avait raison, j'avais probablement seulement besoin de sortir de l'atmosphère étouffante du bar. Je sautai souplement par-dessus le portillon et sorti par la porte de la réserve, me retrouvant rapidement dans la ruelle adjacente au Mac Carty's.

J'entendais d'ici la rumeur de la foule qui attendait à l'entrée. Les pauvres n'auraient pas tous la chance de pouvoir entrer. Le service d'ordre était impeccable et nous étions intraitables sur la sécurité. Hors de question de faire rentrer plus de clients que ce qui était raisonnable. A ce point de la soirée, si tu voulais rentrer, il fallait que quelqu'un sorte.

Je tirai un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de mon jeans. C'était une mauvaise habitude dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire, même si je ne fumais habituellement qu'à la fin du service, j'en ressentais le besoin maintenant.

Mes nerfs semblaient à vif et j'avais peur d'en connaitre la raison : Jacob Black.

Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça mais je ne supportais pas ce type et le fait de voir ses grandes paluches partout sur ma Bella.

Ma Bella ?

D'où ça sortait ça ?

Le fait de la connaitre depuis plus de dix ans ne me donnait aucun droit sur elle. Elle pouvait bien voir qui elle voulait et se faire tripoter par qui elle jugeait bon sans que j'aie à m'en mêler. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, ça me mettait hors de moi.

Je tirai rageusement sur ma cigarette, me répétant que, quand je reprendrai mon poste, j'arrêterai d'agir comme un con.

« Oui… Non… Attends, je n'entends rien de ce que tu dis. »

Une voix grave vint me tirer de mon introspection et une silhouette imposante s'enfonça dans la ruelle, s'approchant de moi sans me voir.

Je reconnus Jacob quand il fut à quelques mètres. Il parlait au téléphone.

« Non. Je ne peux pas ce soir. Je t'ai dit que j'avais une soirée avec des amis… Tu ne peux pas appeler Leah ? »

Il souffla et grogna, apparemment pas content de ce que son interlocuteur lui disait.

« Je sais. » souffla-t-il. « OK. Ecoute, il me faut au moins une heure pour arriver. Laisse-moi le temps de prévenir mes amis. »

Il marqua encore une pause.

« Ouais… A tout à l'heure. »

Il raccrocha.

« Et merde ! » cria-t-il alors en faisant demi-tour sur lui-même.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il me remarqua, assis sur les marches menant à la réserve.

« Oh. Je pensai que j'étais seul. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Y a pas de mal… Mauvaise nouvelle ? » demandai-je, curieux, en pointant son téléphone avec les deux doigts tenant ma cigarette.

Il baissa les yeux sur l'appareil puis les releva vers moi avec un sourire contrit.

« Ouais, il va falloir que je quitte la fête.

\- C'est bête. » me contentai-je de commenter platement, cachant le sourire qui me montait aux lèvres.

Il me regarda attentivement quelques secondes.

« Tu es Edward ? » demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais, surpris. Il était déjà venu au bar quand je servais, il savait forcément qui j'étais. Je ne voyais pas ce qui le surprenait de me trouver là.

« Alice et Bella m'ont parlé de toi. » poursuivit-il en me tendant la main. « Je suis Jake. »

J'eus envie de lui dire que je le savais déjà mais je me retins au dernier moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

« Tu es là avec elles ? » demandai-je, faussement intéressé.

« Ouais, je suis avec Bella. »

Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais enfoncé mon poing dans la gorge pour effacer son sourire satisfait. Connard.

Mais son sourire se fana tout seul alors qu'il regardait à nouveau son téléphone.

« Bon, je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'aille lui dire que je dois la laisser. Ça va la décevoir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne sera pas toute seule. » dis-je, peut-être un peu trop content de moi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Elle est avec Alice et ses potes. » ajoutai-je pour ne pas paraitre trop louche.

« Ouais… ravi de t'avoir rencontré Edward. »

Je lui fis juste un geste de la main et il disparut dans la rue.

Je me sentais bien plus léger quand je rejoignis Emmett derrière le bar.

« Ça va mieux ? » s'enquit-il.

Je hochais la tête et me remis au boulot. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Black revenir à sa table, parler à Bella à l'oreille, l'embrasser sur la joue et partir.

Cette soirée n'allait peut-être pas être si pénible finalement.

Quand Jasper sorti de scène, la foule afflua massivement vers le bar pour se réapprovisionner pendant que le groupe suivant se mettait en place. Rosalie vint nous aider à servir bières et cocktails mais ce n'était pas suffisant, et quand le live repris, je rêvais déjà de mon lit.

Je m'appuyai à deux mains contre le zinc pour étirer mon dos en penchant tout mon corps vers l'avant. Emmett en profita pour me coller une claque derrière la tête.

« Putain, Em ! » m'écriai-je en me redressant brusquement.

« Au boulot, Cullen ! » répliqua-t-il, indifférent à ma colère. « Il y a du monde pour toi, fais donc ton truc de joli cœur pour faire entrer du fric dans la caisse. »

Il désignait ostensiblement un groupe d'étudiantes accoudées à l'autre bout du bar.

« Mon truc de joli cœur ? » me moquai-je.

« Ouais, tu sais, quand tu les regardes par en dessous ou que tu trifouilles tes cheveux. Ça leur donne autant soif qu'une traversée en plein désert. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire et me dirigeai vers les clientes. Mais, tout de même…

« Je trifouille mes cheveux ? » demandais-je en me retournant à nouveau vers lui.

Il ne leva même pas la tête de la tireuse à bière pour me répondre, faussement sérieux.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, fais pas l'innocent, Cullen. »

J'éclatai carrément de rire cette fois et me remis au travail.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le dernier groupe entrait en scène, j'avais déjà accumulé pas mal de pourboires et récolté sans les vouloir une bonne quinzaine de numéros de téléphone. C'était vrai que ça marchait le coup des cheveux, mais je n'y pouvais presque rien. C'est saletés avaient leur volonté propre et étaient incapables de tenir en place, quoi que je fasse. Il fallait bien que je tente de les mater !

Je profitai de l'accalmie causée par le premier morceau pour jeter un œil à Alice.

Je la repérai sur la piste. Elle dansait avec Jasper.

Je me sentis grincer des dents. J'allais avoir du mal avec ces deux-là.

Mais mes yeux furent attirés par le déhanché de Bella juste à côté d'eux. Elle ondulait sur la musique qui mêlait blues et électro dans un rythme lent et je fus un instant hypnotisé par sa silhouette mouvante. Sa robe était un vrai pousse au crime…

Beaucoup de filles portaient ce genre de tenue ce soir mais, sur elle, sur Bella, c'était juste…

C'était quoi au juste ?

Allez, avoue-le Cullen, c'était foutrement bandant.

J'aurais dû détourner les yeux, me ressaisir. Putain j'aurais adoré qu'Emmett me colle une nouvelle claque à ce moment précis parce que j'étais incapable de cesser de la regarder.

Alors je restai là à la fixer, me sentant à mon tour comme pendant la traversée d'un désert. Comme si elle était la seule capable d'étancher ma soif. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ?

Je n'avais pas touché une fille depuis Tanya, c'était peut-être ça la raison. Il fallait que je me détende et ce n'était pas les belles filles qui manquaient ici.

Pourtant, je ne voyais qu'elle.

J'étais dans la merde.

« Oh Oh… Viande saoule à dix heures ! » s'écria Emmett, me sortant enfin de mes pensées.

Je repérai immédiatement le groupe dont il parlait, reconnaissant deux types qui pouvaient potentiellement nous causer des problèmes, surtout s'ils avaient trop bu.

« Qui les a laissé entrer ? » demandai-je.

« C'est un nouveau qui est à la porte. » répondit Emmett. « Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Je vais prévenir Sam, au premier signe, on les fiche dehors. »

Les types s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à interpeller quelques filles qui dansaient. Rien de bien méchant mais je savais à quelle vitesse ça pouvait dégénérer avec ce genre de gars, spécialement avec James, le seul dont j'avais retenu le prénom depuis que je l'avais moi-même jeté sur le trottoir après qu'il ait tenté de coincer Rose dans un coin quelques semaines plus tôt.

Je gardai un œil sur eux tout en continuant à servir les clients qui recommençaient à affluer. Je vis donc James dès qu'il se leva pour tituber sur la piste. Il semblait avoir un but bien précis et je me figeai quand je compris qui était sa cible.

Il se rapprocha de Bella et tenta de lui parler à l'oreille mais elle se détourna. Alors il se mit à danser maladroitement près d'elle, cherchant visiblement le contact autant visuel que physique. A quelques centimètres à peine, Jasper et Alice ne remarquaient rien et Bella semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Je pris ma décision en même temps que je sautai par-dessus le bar.

« Hey, où tu vas ? » me cria Emmett.

Mais je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. J'avais déjà traversé la salle.

Plus que quelques grandes enjambées et, enfin, je passai un bras autour de la taille de Bella par-dessus son ventre sur le tissu soyeux de sa robe.

Elle se raidit et chercha à s'échapper mais je la retins fermement en me penchant contre son oreille.

« C'est moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête vers le côté, approchant son visage du mien.

« Je suis venu te sauver. » chuchotai-je à nouveau à son oreille.

Elle regarda à nouveau dans la direction de James qui semblait vouloir continuer à tenter sa chance, malgré ma présence, alors je resserrai ma prise sur elle, l'approchant encore plus de moi.

Elle resta tendue mais se laissa légèrement aller contre mon torse et je pris une grande inspiration dans ses cheveux, soulagé qu'elle me laisse lui venir en aide, heureux qu'elle me laisse la tenir ainsi, ressentant jusqu'au creux de mon ventre l'effet du parfum de fraise de sa chevelure.

Qui allait me sauver moi ?


	6. Chapter 6- Fade out lines

_Oyé! Oyé!_

 _A la demande générale, voici le chapitre 6._

 _J'essayerai de publier autant demain mais je ne promets rien._

 _Merci à toutes pour votre soutien alors n'arrêtez surtout pas!_

 _Ecrivez-moi!_

 _Biz_

 _Lily_

 **6- Fade out lines**

 **Pov Bella**

Le blond aux cheveux longs en face de moi continuait à essayer d'attirer mon attention malgré le fait qu'Edward se soit matérialisé comme par magie dans mon dos.

Son regard vitreux et son déhanché approximatif en disait long sur son état d'ébriété avancée. Je me dis qu'il n'avait probablement pas encore noté la présence d'un autre homme dans mon espace personnel qu'il cherchait toujours à envahir.

Pourtant, moi, j'étais hyper consciente du corps d'Edward contre mon dos.

Il n'aurait pas parlé à mon oreille pour dire que c'était lui, je l'aurais reconnu tout de même. Aux picotements qui parcouraient toutes les parties de moi qui étaient en contact avec lui. Comme ce soir-là, sous la pluie battante devant ma résidence.

Mon dieu, cela faisait plus d'un mois.

Je ne l'avais ni vu ni entendu depuis plus d'un mois.

J'avais presque réussi à me convaincre que j'étais en colère contre lui plutôt que simplement humiliée par mon attitude et son rejet. Et il lui avait suffi de quelques mots pour me replonger dans la même transe que cette nuit-là.

« Me sauver de quoi ? » demandai-je, approchant à nouveau mon visage du sien, penché contre mon épaule. Si proche.

« D'une mauvaise rencontre… » dit-il et je jetai à nouveau un regard vers le blondinet qui en profita pour me décocher un sourire qu'il devait vouloir charmeur mais qui lui donnait juste un air de pervers. « Ce type est un habitué. Il ne te lâchera pas simplement si tu lui dis non… Mais si tu lui prouves qu'il doit redouter la concurrence, il te laissera tranquille. »

Il avait commencé à onduler des hanches, m'entrainant avec lui sur le rythme de la musique, et les picotements redoublèrent.

« Et c'est toi la concurrence ? » haletai-je.

Sa main bougea sur mon ventre, me serrant encore plus contre lui.

« Je pense que je peux faire l'affaire. » souffla-t-il.

Je restai muette, le laissant me guider. Evidemment qu'il pourrait faire l'affaire. Plus que bien, d'ailleurs. Et j'avais tellement rêvé de me retrouver à nouveau si proche de lui…

Alors je n'allais pas laisser passer ma chance, même si ce n'était qu'une mise en scène. J'aurais bien le temps de me faire des reproches après. Mieux valaient les remords que les regrets.

Doucement, je me retournai dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

Nos deux bassins entrèrent en contact. Mes mains remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ses épaules. Mais je gardai mes yeux rivés droit devant moi, sur le haut de son torse.

Il ne cessa jamais de danser. Ses propres mains trouvèrent simplement une nouvelle place juste dans le bas de mon dos.

Le tissu léger de ma robe me permettait d'en sentir parfaitement la chaleur. Je m'en rappelai la douceur et la fermeté sur ma peau. Je me sentis trembler.

Il interpréta mal cette réaction.

« Je te promets de te laisser dès qu'il aura compris. » dit-il d'une voix contrite en essayant d'augmenter la distance entre nous.

Je brûlais d'envie de lui dire qu'il était exactement là où je rêvais qu'il soit. Mais je me rappelais trop bien la déception cuisante que j'avais ressentie après m'être laissée aller avec lui. Je ne referai pas cette erreur. Ou, en tout cas, je ne lui montrerai pas que la refaisais.

Je levai enfin les yeux vers les siens, que je trouvais plein d'excuses muettes.

« Alors d'accord. » dis-je en hochant la tête.

Et je m'accrochai presque à sa nuque, mes doigts s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux.

Ce fut à son tour de se figer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-il.

Nous étions si proches maintenant que nous n'avions plus besoin de parler trop fort pour nous entendre et que je sentais parfaitement sa poitrine se soulever plus rapidement contre la mienne.

« Je joue le jeu. Sauve-moi… » répondis-je en me forçant à sourire comme si de rien n'était.

Il était tellement sérieux soudain. Il y avait un tel conflit dans son regard que j'en fus encore une fois frappée. Il ne voulait pas vraiment être là, avec moi. Il n'avait juste pas pu s'empêcher de voler à mon secours, comme quand j'étais petite.

Mais je m'en fichai. J'avais besoin de lui. Je ne supportai plus son absence de ma vie.

« Si ce gars a besoin d'un message clair, il faut que tu fasses semblant que tu as vraiment envie d'être là.» ajoutai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour lui faire croire que, pour moi aussi, ce n'était qu'une comédie amusante.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le mien en soupirant.

« Comment peux-tu seulement croire que danser avec toi n'est pas la seule chose que je veux vraiment faire depuis le début de la soirée ? » souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Quoi ?

Il voulait me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

« As-tu seulement la moindre idée d'à quel point tu es magnifique dans cette robe ? »

Je m'écartai suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux, pour y chercher la moquerie. Il souriait à nouveau de ce sourire taquin qu'il utilisait avant avec moi.

« Ouais, ça ne te va pas mal d'être habillée en fille pour une fois. » ajouta-t-il en riant doucement.

Ok, donc il se moquait bien de moi. Mais ça ne me vexa pas le moins du monde car, par cette raillerie, il reconstruisait entre nous cette complicité qu'il y avait avant ma connerie monumentale.

Je serrai ses mèches folles dans mes doigts en souriant enfin avec une réelle reconnaissance, le laissant m'emporter dans son mouvement.

Ma tête trouva sa place contre son torse. Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. Nous n'aurions pas pu être plus proches. Même si ce n'était que de la comédie.

Ok Bella ? C'est du théâtre. Une jolie scène visant simplement à décourager les dragueurs. Rien de plus.

Pourtant, je fermai les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, emplissant mes narines de son odeur, jouant mon rôle à fond pendant quelques délicieuses minutes.

Il commença à caresser doucement mon dos avec son pouce et je sentis ma peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Contre mon oreille, sa respiration était ample et rapide. Il resserra légèrement sa prise, me collant encore plus contre lui.

Je n'entendais plus la musique. Juste les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Rapides.

Pour bien m'en assurer, je laissai une de mes mains descendre le long de son cou, de son épaule pour la poser sur son torse, la paume bien à plat sur son t-shirt, là où les battements se faisaient frénétiques. Beaucoup trop rapides pour une simple danse.

Alors je m'écartai de lui pour le regarder. Il n'y avait plus aucun amusement dans ses yeux aux sourcils froncés.

Je voulu m'écarter encore plus, retirer ma main. Mais il fut plus rapide et retint mon geste en l'enserrant dans son poing qu'il reposa sur son torse, exactement au même endroit.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Le pervers avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Plus de jeu à jouer, j'en étais certaine.

Pourtant, lentement, il posa son front contre le mien et son souffle balaya mon visage. Menthe et tabac. Comme ce soir-là dans ma chambre.

Je me remis à trembler, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres. Si pleines. Si proches.

J'eus soudain l'impression de manquer d'air et je me retins à son t-shirt en crispant sur son torse la main qu'il tenait toujours prisonnière. Quelque chose vibra sous mes doigts.

« Bella... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle me fit frissonner encore plus. Je me maudis car, dans la position dans laquelle nous étions, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le sentir. Encore une fois, je le laissais percevoir ce qu'il faisait de moi. Encore une fois j'étais faible.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. Il n'y avait pas l'urgence du désir comme dans mon dortoir avant Thanksgiving. Il n'y avait pas la désinhibition de l'alcool. Il n'y avait que les bras d'Edward qui ne me relâchaient pas. Ses mains qui me touchaient et me retenaient. Et, enfin, ses yeux perdus dans les miens qui semblaient vouloir me dire quelque chose.

« Bella… »

Dis-moi.

Je t'en supplie, Edward, dis-moi.

Mais il ne dit rien. Se balançant toujours lentement sur la musique, maintenant il regardait mes lèvres.

Et j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse. Là. Au milieu de tous ces gens, de nos amis. Devant ces filles qui bavaient dès qu'il leur accordait un peu d'attention.

Embrasse-moi.

Des applaudissements assourdissants vinrent subitement briser la magie et il écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il se rendait tout à coup compte de là où il était. Et il relâcha sa prise dans mon dos en faisant un pas en arrière. J'eus instantanément froid, même s'il tenait toujours ma main droite dans la sienne, car il était plus que clair que ce que nous venions de partager, quoi que ça ait été, venait de partir en fumée.

Et la grande rousse qui apparut à côté de nous finit de me faire abruptement revenir sur Terre.

« Tu me fais danser, Ed ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on te voit sur la piste. »

Ed ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette pétasse ?

Il avait toujours détesté qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

Heureusement pour moi et mon amour propre, Edward ne détourna pas ses yeux de moi pour lui répondre. Il ne lâchait pas ma main non plus.

« Désolée. Ma pause est terminée. »

La pouffe minaudait à côté mais je ne faisais plus attention à elle car Edward s'était à nouveau approché de moi et je recommençai à hyper ventiler.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant. » dit-il à mon oreille.

Et il recula finalement pour retourner vers le bar, me laissant seule avec miss silicone qui poussa un soupir de frustration avant de tourner les talons.

Le monde extérieur se rappela alors à moi : la musique, les danseurs, la chaleur. Il fallait que je boive quelque chose pour me remettre les idées en place.

A notre table, Ben et Angela étaient vautrés l'un sur l'autre.

« Oh ! Prenez-vous une chambre. » râlais-je en agrippant désespérant mon verre que je vidai d'un trait, sans même prendre la peine de m'asseoir.

Angela rit en se dégageant de l'étreinte tentaculaire de son petit ami.

« C'est toi ou la frustration qui parle ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Oh allez… Ce n'est pas parce que Jacob a dû partir que cette soirée ne sera pas bonne pour toi. Il y a un plein de poissons dans l'océan. » ajouta-t-elle avec une œillade suggestive.

« Merde, Jacob… » gémis-je en m'affalant sur la table et en me cachant les yeux.

Je l'avais complètement oublié. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier comme ça et danser comme je venais de le faire avec un autre ?

Même si nous n'étions sorti ensemble que quatre ou cinq fois et que nous n'avions pas encore dépassé le stade des baisers et du pelotage dans sa voiture quand il me raccompagnait chez moi, on pouvait dire que nous avions une relation tous les deux. Je n'avais simplement pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de comportement quand il n'était pas là.

Voilà. Maintenant je me sentais coupable en plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Angela.

« Isabella Swan, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » s'écria en même temps une Alice survoltée qui vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en me donnant un coup de coude qui me força à me redresser.

Je restai muette, incapable de répondre à l'une ou à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'empressa de demander Angela.

« Oh rien. » répliqua innocemment Alice. « Juste une danse en collé-serré entre miss pivoine ici présente et mon frère. »

Je gémis en reposant la tête sur mes bras. Je voulais juste disparaitre maintenant pour pouvoir échapper à l'inévitable interrogatoire qui allait forcément suivre.

« Quoi ? Où ça ? » s'écria Angela.

Elle semblait à la limite de la crise d'apoplexie et Alice me regardait avec ces yeux rieurs et perçants, comme si elle venait d'enfin découvrir la solution au mystère du siècle.

« Juste là, » répondit Alice en désignant la piste. « Tu n'aurais pas loupé le spectacle si tu avais décollé ta langue de la gorge de Ben pour respirer. »

Angela grogna, rageant d'avoir raté ça.

« Et toi,» poursuivit ma meilleure amie en croisant les bras. « Je t'écoute. »

Elle me faisait flipper quand elle employait ce ton là avec moi.

« Je… Il n'y a rien à dire. Un mec bizarre me tournait autour. Edward est venu m'aider à m'en débarrasser, c'est tout. »

J'essayai de ne pas rougir et d'avoir l'air convaincante, les yeux rivés sur une serviette en papier que je déchirais en petits morceaux mais, au petit rire d'Angela, je me doutai que je n'étais pas très douée.

« Je n'ai pas vu de mec bizarre. » trancha Alice, toujours aussi sérieuse.

« Tu dansais avec Jasper. La reine des neiges aurait pu apparaitre au milieu de la piste que tu ne l'aurais pas vue. » répondis-je du tac-o-tac et elle resta quelques secondes sans voix.

Bravo Bella !

« Pas faux. » dit-elle. « Mais je vous ai vu, toi et Edward. Et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à une simple tentative de dissuasion si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle faisait tressauter ses sourcils de manière suggestive et je me sentis rougir à nouveau, me rappelant comme je m'étais senti, serrée dans les bras d'Edward.

« Ça ressemblait à quoi ? » questionna Angela d'un air gourmand.

« C'était chaud. » répondit Alice avec un sourire entendu.

Merde.

Je le savais que c'était chaud, j'y étais.

« Veinarde… » geignit Angela, soulevant une remarque outrée de Ben. « Quoi ? On parle d'Edward Cullen, là. Tu ne peux pas être jaloux. Il est sur ma liste juste après Ryan Gosling et George Clooney.

\- Edward est sur ta liste ? » s'amusa Alice.

« Bien sûr, je le trouve à tomber.

\- Merci pour moi. » se renfrogna Ben.

Alors Angela grimpa à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, je te dis. Toi je t'aime.

\- Mais tu fantasmes sur le barman.

\- Comme les trois quart des femmes dans ce bar. » contra Angela.

« Pas moi. » dit Alice.

« Normal, ce serait dégueulasse. » grimaça Angela. « Mais c'est juste l'aura du type hors d'atteinte. » ajouta-t-elle en parlant à nouveau à Ben pour le rassurer avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Alice pouffa de rire à côté de moi.

« C'est vrai qu'il est sexy. » dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. « C'est de famille. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Angela descendit de Ben et reprit une place plus normale sur la banquette.

« Et puis il y a un truc avec ces cheveux. » gémit-elle en se penchant vers moi. « On a toujours l'impression qu'il sort d'un lit. Ça donne juste envie d'être celle qui y a foutu le bazar.

\- Et bien ce soir c'était Bella. » dit Alice

Je me levai d'un bond avant qu'elle en rajoute.

« Bon, vous me faites chier avec vos remarques. » dis-je en tentant de garder l'air digne face à leurs mines goguenardes. « J'ai dansé avec Edward, ok, remettez-vous. Maintenant je vais me chercher à boire parce que mon verre est vide. »

Et je me détournai d'elle pour aller vers le bar.

« Ramène-moi un mojito ! » cria Alice derrière moi et je me retins de lui répondre avec mon majeur.

Il y avait foule devant le bar et je mis un moment à l'atteindre. Quand enfin, je parvins à m'y agripper, je grimpai rapidement sur un tabouret pour ne pas me faire déloger.

Edward était plus loin sur ma gauche, penché en avant pour discuter avec un groupe d'étudiantes gloussantes. Emmett et Rosalie étaient à ma droite, en train de servir des clients aussi mais je croisai les doigts pour que l'un d'eux me voit avant Edward.

J'attendis ainsi quelques minutes sans que quiconque remarque ma présence. Je m'apprêtais à interpeler Rose qui revenait dans ma direction, tout en surveillant Edward du coin de l'œil quand nos regards se croisèrent.

Merde.

Il se redressa et dit quelque chose à ses groupies sans même les regarder avant de venir vers moi.

J'étais à nouveau hypnotisée par ses yeux et sa démarche.

« Je m'occupe de Bella, Rose. » dit-il.

Ainsi la belle Rosalie attendait que je passe ma commande ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte… Putain Swan, arrête de débloquer comme ça avec lui !

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-il. Et, là encore, il me fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ma langue.

« Un mojito… »

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire prudent et commença à s'éloigner.

« Et un lait-fraise ! » criai-je par-dessus le brouhaha, retrouvant enfin l'usage de mon cerveau.

Il se retourna alors en haussant un sourcil surpris.

« C'est pour Alice. » expliquai-je.

« Elle a horreur de ça. » contra-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Elle n'avait qu'à se bouger le cul pour venir chercher son verre alors. »

Il rit, franchement cette fois, et alla préparer les 2 verres qu'il posa rapidement devant moi. Puis il s'accouda pour s'approcher. Je me forçai à me rappeler que c'était juste pour pouvoir me parler plus facilement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait ? »

Je baissai les yeux car je n'avais pas envie de répondre à cette question. Surtout pas à lui.

« Allez, bébé ! Raconte-moi ! Comment tu veux que j'aille la punir pour qu'elle ne recommence pas sinon ? »

Je souris malgré moi, me rappelant les nombreuses fois où il avait joué l'arbitre dans les querelles entre Alice et moi quand nous étions petites.

« Ce n'est rien, elle se fait des films, c'est tout. » tentai-je de dédramatiser.

« A propos de quoi ?

\- Elle nous a vu danser. » lâchai-je finalement.

« Et ?

\- Et elle doit déjà être en train de choisir les prénoms de nos futurs enfants. »

Il éclata de rire et je le suivis. Même si les questions d'Alice m'avaient gênée, j'étais la première maintenant à trouver risibles les idées qu'elle avait pu se faire. Penser à Edward et moi comme à un couple ? C'était bon, j'avais déjà donné et je m'étais bien ramassée. Donc mieux valait en rire.

J'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie, alors je prendrais ce qu'il me donnerait et je mettrai mes propres sentiments en veilleuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? » demanda-t-il, l'œil pétillant encore de son rire.

« Il parait que… que c'était chaud. Notre danse. » marmonnai-je. J'avais quand même un peu de mal à dire ça.

« Ah oui ? »

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Moi, je m'étais sentie à la limite de la combustion spontanée. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que lui avait bien pu ressentir pendant cette danse.

« Et bien, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai passé un moment formidable. » dit-il, plus sérieusement.

« Merci. » répondis-je, en osant cette fois le regarder dans les yeux.

« De quoi ?

\- D'être venu m'aider. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à me dépêtrer de ce type. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Et, finalement, ça ne me déplait pas tant que ça d'avoir fait réagir mes copines. Je crois même qu'Angela est un peu jalouse. » ajoutai-je, en prenant une gorgée de mon mojito.

Il rit encore, m'arrachant aussi un grand sourire.

J'adorai cette complicité entre nous. Je devais me raccrocher à ça.

« Jalouse ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Allez ! Tu sais bien que tu fais craquer la plupart des filles, ici.

\- Angela aussi ? » insista-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il jubilait littéralement. Frimeur !

« Ouais… va comprendre… Je crois qu'il y a un truc avec tes cheveux qui la rend toute chose. »

Il passa une main dans sa tignasse en riant encore mais fut interrompu par Emmett qui lui donna une grande claque sur l'épaule en passant derrière lui.

« Arrête donc de faire le joli-cœur Cullen. Au boulot !

\- Je croyais que c'était justement pour ça que tu m'avais engagé, pour faire le joli cœur ? » se moqua Edward, et je tendis une oreille attentive.

Emmett s'approcha à nouveau de nous.

« Peut-être, » dit-il, « mais cette beauté et beaucoup trop bien pour toi. Va donc exercer ton charme sur tes poules habituelles. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps avant l'heure fatidique. »

Puis il se pencha vers moi.

« Ces consommations sont pour moi. » me dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil avant de repartir vers un autre groupe de clients.

J'aimais bien Emmett.

Edward et moi le suivîmes des yeux alors qu'il éclatait de rire en faisant de grands gestes devant un habitué.

« C'est quoi l'heure fatidique ? » demandai-je à Edward.

Il regarda sa montre.

« Il va être minuit. Je ne sais pas ce que ce malade a prévu mais il n'arrête pas de faire des allusions bizarres depuis tout-à l'heure. Il commence à me faire peur. »

Il releva la tête.

« Bon, j'y retourne sinon il va finir par m'en coller une.

\- Je vais rester ici pour finir mon verre. » dis-je. « Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Alice et ses questions pour l'instant. »

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna en me souriant, déclenchant une envolée de papillons dans mon estomac.

Ça allait être dur de les calmer ces sales bestioles !

Alors je bus encore quelques gorgées en écoutant la musique. Le dernier groupe termina son set dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

A peine les musiciens eurent-ils quitté la scène qu'Emmett fit retentir une grosse cloche derrière le bar. Celle-là même qu'il sonnait habituellement pour annoncer la fermeture imminente du bar. Une huée monta de la foule des clients.

« Pas de panique ! » tonna sa grosse voix, amplifiée par un micro. « La fête est loin d'être finie. »

La foule hurla de plaisir.

« Mais, les enfants, il va être l'heure de dire adieu à 2015 et je souhaiterais faire un cadeau spécial à l'un d'entre vous pour cette occasion. »

Nouveaux cris.

« Je vais avoir la chance d'entrer dans cette nouvelle année avec la plus belle femme du monde à mes côtés ! »

Des sifflets s'élevèrent d'un peu partout alors qu'il attrapait Rosalie par la taille pour l'attirer avec lui.

« Et, croyez-moi, j'ai bien l'intention de célébrer ce passage en 2016 en embrassant à pleine bouche cette beauté époustouflante. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Rosalie lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, obligeant Emmett à la lâcher sous les rires de la clientèle.

« Aouch ! » s'écria-t-il en riant lui-même avant de reprendre. « Alors je voudrais faire profiter quelqu'un d'autre de ce bonheur.

\- Quoi ? » s'offusqua Rosalie, les poings sur les hanches.

« Ne t'inquiète pas chérie. Le premier qui te touche, je lui refais le portrait à coup de poings. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur la foule de l'autre côté du bar.

« Non, Non. Mais, je sais que beaucoup de jeunes filles ici présentes se désespèrent de n'avoir personne à embrasser à minuit alors je vais leur offrir un baiser. Mais pas de moi évidemment. Mon cœur est définitivement pris dans les filets cette femme formidable. »

Je commençai à avoir peur de comprendre ou il voulait en venir et, à voir la tête d'Edward plus loin de l'autre côté du bar, je pensai ne pas être la seule.

« Emmett… » gronda Edward, mais Emmett était lancé.

« Allez mesdemoiselles ! Ce soir, je vous offre mon ami, et employé dévoué, Edward Cullen ! »

Des cris hystériques résonnèrent partout dans le bar et je me demandai sur quelle planète j'avais bien pu atterrir.

« Emmett ! » cria cette fois Edward, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde été prévenu des plans de son ami.

Mais Celui-ci n'en avait toujours rien à faire.

« La première d'entre vous qui arrivera à passer le barrage de notre équipe de sécurité pour grimper debout sur ce bar aura le privilège d'embrasser Edward au douzième coup de minuit ! En piste les filles !»

Quatre armoires à glace prirent place devant le bar pour bloquer le passage. Je reconnu le videur qui était habituellement à la porte d'entrée, Sam, quand il vint se mettre debout juste à côté de moi. Si cela apaisa le mouvement de foule que venait de créer l'annonce d'Emmett car beaucoup de filles qui avaient commencé à s'approcher semblèrent impressionnées par l'équipe de sécurité, certaines continuèrent quand même à jouer des coudes pour accéder au bar.

Sam repoussa doucement une brune qui essayait déjà de grimper. Un autre videur ceinturait une blonde un peu plus loin tout en retenant une autre par le bras. Mais ils allaient bientôt se faire dépasser et l'une de ces filles allait bien finir par arriver à son but.

Je regardai ma montre. Il serait minuit dans moins de deux minutes. Le petit jeu d'Emmett n'aurait plus aucun intérêt si personne ne grimpait sur ce bar avant l'heure.

Sam me jeta un regard suspicieux mais, comme je restai complètement scotchée sur mon tabouret, il reporta son attention sur une autre fille qui essayait de se faufiler un peu plus loin.

De l'autre côté du bar, Edward, furieux, jetai des regards assassins à Emmett et semblait le traiter de tous les noms pendant que celui-ci riait de bon cœur, content de son petit effet.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la rousse qui avait invité Edward à danser un peu plus tôt. Elle profita que l'un des videurs se débattait avec une fille qui avait réussi à s'asseoir sur le bar pour s'approcher. Elle avait déjà les deux mains sur le zinc. Personne ne la voyait. Elle allait réussir à monter.

Edward avait l'air toujours aussi en colère. Il ne voulait pas ça.

Malgré sa réputation de tombeur, il ne voulait pas monter sur ce bar et se donner en spectacle pour embrasser n'importe quelle fille.

Je voyais ça clairement. Et ça me rendit malade qu'Emmett lui ait fait ce coup tordu sans lui en parler.

Edward allait devoir embrasser la rouquine qui avait maintenant posé un de ses talons aiguilles sur le zinc et s'apprêtait à s'y hisser. Elle souriait fièrement. Dans quelques secondes, elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passa alors mais, poussée par une impulsion subite, je me redressai sur mon siège, pris appui à deux mains sur le bord du bar et, d'un seul bond, je me hissai comme on sort d'une piscine et me retrouvai les deux pieds sur la surface étroite en bois.

Des hurlements résonnèrent derrière moi alors que je me redressai difficilement.

« Nous avons une gagnante ! » tonna la voix d'Emmett.

Mais moi, je regardai désespérément mes chaussures. Comment avais-je réussi à monter jusqu'ici avec ces chaussures à talons qu'Alice m'avait obligée à porter ?

Comment avais-je pu me fourrer dans ce pétrin ?

« On applaudit Bella Swan ! » cria à nouveau Emmett. Et le tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflets qui retentit me donna le vertige.

Je ne pouvais pas relever la tête. Sinon j'étais certaine que j'allais tomber. Ou vomir.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris, bon sang ?

Je restai ainsi ce qui me sembla une éternité, complètement tétanisée. Les cris et les applaudissements redoublèrent.

Des doigts relevèrent doucement mon menton que je laissai rentré dans mes épaules complètement contractées. Il fallut qu'Edward force légèrement pour ramener mes yeux vers les siens. Je ne l'avais pas vu me rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il doucement en me souriant calmement malgré le vacarme.

Il n'y avait plus trace de colère dans ses yeux.

J'inspirai profondément, me détendant maintenant que je n'étais plus la seule à être ridiculement perchée sur ce bar.

« Je suis venue de sauver. »

Il sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Me sauver ? Mais de quoi ?

\- De toutes ces harpies. » répondis-je. « Celle qui allait monter ici allait surement en profiter pour te dévorer. »

Il rit franchement cette fois, ses doigts toujours sous mon menton.

« Ça va être à mon tour de te remercier, alors ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Non. Comme ça on sera quitte. Je ne t'ai pas correctement remercié pour tout à l'heure. »

Il devint plus sérieux.

« Tu n'avais pas à le faire. Je veux être là pour toi, Bella. »

Je me perdis un instant dans son regard de jade mais Emmett se mit à nouveau à hurler.

« Dix !... »

Je paniquai.

« Neuf !... »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Edward ! » me précipitai-je.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Huit !... »

La foule reprenait le décompte avec Emmett, me vrillant les oreilles. Et je dus m'approcher d'Edward pour continuer.

« Je veux dire…

\- Sept !...

\- si tu ne veux pas faire ça, il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Six !...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'embrasser. » réussis-je enfin à finir.

« Cinq !... »

Edward eut un drôle de sourire avant de répondre.

Quatre !...

« Bien sûr que si je vais t'embrasser. »

Il passa une main dans mon dos et m'approcha encore plus de lui et souffla à mon oreille

« Les harpies ne se satisferaient jamais d'une simple poignée de main ou d'une bise sur la joue. »

Trois !...

Une de ses mains remonta dans mon cou, sous mes cheveux.

Deux !...

« Et puis… je crève d'envie de t'embrasser, Bella. »

Un !...

Et soudain elle était là, la même étincelle dans son regard qu'un mois auparavant. Elle embrasa mon corps tout entier juste avant que ses lèvres fondent sur les miennes.

« Zéro ! »

Ce baiser ne fut pas timide, ni même progressif. La bouche délicieuse d'Edward pris immédiatement possession de la mienne avec passion. Mes mains partirent tout de suite dans ses cheveux, exactement là où elles étaient quand nous avions dansé, comme si c'était ce que nous avions tous les deux voulu à ce moment-là sans avoir osé le faire, comme si nous ne faisions que reprendre là où nous avions été interrompus quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je sentis chacun de mes nerfs prendre feu, mon corps allant désespérément à la rencontre du sien alors qu'une de ses mains se plaquait sur le bas de mon dos, dans mes reins pour me pousser encore plus contre lui. Et je ressentis son désir alors, dans la ferveur de ses lèvres, quand il écarta les siennes pour venir pousser sa langue délicieuse dans ma bouche.

Contre mon ventre, je ressentis la dureté dans son jeans et ça me rendit folle. Je griffais son cuir chevelu et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour m'approcher encore.

Jamais on ne m'avait embrassée comme ça. Même pas lui.

Quand nous avions dérapé à Thanksgiving, ça avait été incroyable. Mais là, il y avait presque de la rage dans cette étreinte. J'y mettais ma frustration, ma passion et tout cet amour pour lui que je ne pouvais pas exprimer. Et il répondait avec une ardeur égale à la mienne. Comme si…

Les cris et les huées me percèrent soudainement les oreilles. Depuis quand tous ces gens criaient-ils ?

Edward se détacha de moi, s'éloignant seulement de quelques centimètres, son front toujours posé contre le mien. Nous étions à bout de souffle tous les deux.

Je reposai mes talons sur le bar et descendis mes deux mains sur son torse. Il tenait toujours ma taille dans ses bras.

« Wahou ! » s'écria Emmett en contrebas. « Ça c'est du spectacle ! »

Edward ferma les yeux et son visage se crispa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je, inquiète qu'il regrette déjà ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais, quand il me regarda à nouveau, il se détendit et me sourit.

« Rien, j'avais juste oublié où j'étais. Le réveil est un peu brutal. » souffla-t-il.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Il ne regrettait pas. La situation ne serait peut-être pas moins inconfortable après tout ça, mais mon amour propre n'aurait pas supporté un nouveau rejet.

Il sauta souplement pour descendre du côté du bar réservé aux employés et je me retrouvais à nouveau seule sous le regard de tout le monde. Mais il tendit immédiatement la main pour m'aider à le rejoindre. Je réussis encore la manœuvre sans tomber. Cela relevait du miracle étant donnés les tremblements de mes jambes. Et, une fois les deux pieds au sol, Edward me tint un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire contre lui.

« Alors les amoureux ? » claqua la voix d'Emmett dans mon dos et le corps d'Edward se raidit alors qu'il s'écartait un peu de moi. « Vous m'aviez caché ça. »

Emmett semblait aux anges. Edward lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Ta gueule, Emmett ! Tu ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça !

\- Oh allez… Ose me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié. » répondit-il en souriant. « Quant à toi Bella, chapeau ! Je me doutais que tu avais ça en toi. Tu es torride ma belle. Les poules d'Edward n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. »

Je rougis en baissant et Edward donna un nouveau coup de poing vers Emmett qui, cette fois, l'évita de justesse et se dépêcha de s'éloigner de nous.

« Excuse-le.. » me supplia-t-il, de la colère encore plein les yeux.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit alors que je réalisai ce qui venait de se passer, que je commençai à remarquer les regards innombrables posés sur nous.

Mon dieu, je venais de me donner complètement en spectacle !

« Je vais… je vais rentrer. » dis-je en reculant.

Mais il me retint par le bras.

« Attends. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je vais te raccompagner. »

Il commençait déjà à chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir. Ses clés probablement.

Mais, non, je ne pouvais pas lui demander d'abandonner son boulot juste parce que j'avais une crise de conscience. Je me reconfectionnais alors rapidement un visage plus calme.

« Non ! Reste. Tu as encore du travail ici. Je vais voir si Alice veut rentrer aussi et, sinon, je prendrai un taxi. Je serai vite rentrée. »

Il me dévisagea un long moment.

« Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Je… J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. C'était marrant, merci. »

Voilà. Ça c'était bien. Lui faire croire que je m'étais amusée, pas que j'avais failli lui demander de me faire l'amour sur le bar quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ok… »

Il ne paraissait pas encore très sûr de devoir me croire alors je lui fis un grand sourire et, l'air de rien, je m'accrochai à son biceps pour me hisser sur la pointe des pieds et poser un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si son simple contact ne me donnait pas envie de me liquéfier.

« Bonne nuit, Edward.

\- Bonne nuit Bella… et merci. »

Sa main glissa elle aussi sur mon bras, me prenant de court dans mon plan de fuite.

« Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour la danse… pour m'avoir évité de devoir repousser une de ces filles… pour ne plus être fâchée contre moi.

\- Je n'étais pas fâchée contre toi. J'étais fâchée contre moi. » répondis-je honnêtement.

« Et c'est fini ? » demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en souriant, honnête encore une fois, je n'avais plus la force de me tenir éloignée de lui. Je me contenterais de prendre ce qu'il me donnerait et de chérir chaque souvenir, comme ce baiser ce soir.

« Alors merci, ma belle. »

Et il se pencha à son tour pour embrasser ma joue. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Mais j'aimais ça.

« Et je n'aurais voulu embrasser personne d'autre pour célébrer cette nouvelle année. Bonne année Bella. »

Le cœur battant, je me reculais.

« Bonne année à toi aussi… Edward. »

Puis je quittai l'espace derrière le bar.

Je ne retournai pas à la table de mes amis. Je récupérai mes affaires au vestiaire, sortis directement du Mac Carty's et je hélai un taxi. Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, j'envoyai un texto à Alice pour lui dire que je rentrai puis j'éteignis mon portable.

La tête contre la vitre, je repensai à cette folle soirée.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Et je ne voulais pas encore penser aux ennuis qui allaient m'attendre dans les prochains jours. Il allait me falloir gérer Alice, Jacob… et Edward.

Je ne voulais juste pas y penser maintenant.

Je fermai les yeux et revis Edward. Son visage si proche du mien.

Et j'entendis à nouveau sa voix.

« Je crève d'envie de t'embrasser, Bella. »


	7. Chapter 7- Crash and burn

_Bon matin tout le monde!_

 _Nous voilà réparties pour 2 chapitres. J'espère pouvoir poster le 9 en fin de journée mais je ne promets rien car il faut que je le relise. On arrive dans les derniers chapitres que j'ai écrits (12 en tout pour que vous sachiez où on va) et j'ai eu moins de temps pour les peaufiner ceux là._

 _Mille merci pour votre accueil!_

Je réponds aux reviews tout de suite. Je vous laisse lire pendant ce temps.

Biz

Lily

 **7- Crash and burn**

 **Pov Edward**

Je lâchai un grognement de soulagement en déposant le dernier verre sur l'étagère.

Il devait être plus de quatre heures du matin maintenant. Le bar avait fermé depuis une heure et Emmett et moi rangions avant de pouvoir aller nous coucher pendant que Rosalie comptait la recette de la soirée. Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais compter méticuleusement les billets avant de les fourrer dans la pochette qu'elle irait déposer à la banque le lendemain avant qu'elle et Emmett ne prennent l'avion pour une semaine de vacance à Hawaï.

Emmett retourna la dernière chaise et me rejoignit. Nous nous assîmes sur deux tabourets, chacun de son côté du bar, et il plongea le bras par-dessus le zinc pour attraper une bouteille de Bunnahabbain de dix-huit ans d'âge et deux verres à whisky.

C'était la tradition : nous ne buvions jamais pendant le service mais nous célébrions ainsi chaque fermeture.

« Bonne année, mon vieux. » dit Emmett en remplissant nos verres avec une dose qu'il aurait facilement facturée trente dollars aux clients.

Je levai mon verre pour trinquer et avalai une longue lampée qui me brûla délicieusement la gorge.

Je laissai mon regard courir sur la salle étrangement vide et calme. Pendant quelques secondes, seuls les accords blues de la guitare du morceau qui jouait encore en sourdine vibrèrent dans le silence.

« As-tu des résolutions en tête ? » demandai-je en focalisant à nouveau mon attention sur mon ami.

Il regarda dans la direction de Rosalie puis se perdit dans le fond de son verre avec un sérieux dont il n'était franchement pas coutumier.

« Ouais… » répondit-il. « Quand nous reviendrons de vacances, je pense demander à Rose de venir vivre chez moi. »

Mon verre resta suspendu en l'air un instant.

« Vraiment ? » m'exclamai-je en me penchant vers lui pour ne pas que la principale intéressée surprenne notre conversation.

Emmett se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné.

« Tu sais… » commença-t-il sans me regarder dans les yeux. « Elle passe déjà la plupart de son temps là. Et puis… je sais pas… ça me parait…juste. Tu vois ? »

Oui, je voyais ce qu'il voulait dire. Rosalie était la fille qui lui fallait. Il l'aimait comme un dingue. Il n'y avait aucune raison de perdre plus de temps. Je les enviais même un peu de ce qu'ils avaient… Mais, ça, il était hors de question que je le lui dise alors je lui lançai un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

« Oui, je vois surtout que Rose va finir par réussir à faire de toi un gentil petit homme au foyer, fait gaffe ! » me moquai-je.

« Arrête de rêver, Cullen. Celle qui domptera la bête n'est pas encore née ! » Répliqua-t-il en avalant une autre gorgée.

J'éclatai de rire.

J'étais heureux que mon ami se confie à moi ainsi et j'espérais vraiment que Rosalie lui dirait oui. Mais j'étais content aussi d'avoir allégé un peu l'atmosphère qui devenait trop sérieuse pour moi à une heure si avancée.

Pourtant, Emmett en avait décidé autrement.

« Alors », commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge avant de planter son regard dans le mien. « Toi et Bella, hein ? »

Cette fois, je manquai de m'étouffer avec mon whisky.

« Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? » croassai-je à travers la brûlure de l'alcool.

Emmett posa son verre sur le zinc et croisa les bras en se redressant, l'air de fâché.

« Ne me prends pas pour un con, Cullen.

\- J'arrêterai quand tu arrêteras de dire des conneries pareilles. » contrai-je, sur la défensive. Je n'étais pas prêt à aller dans cette voie avec lui, pas après ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

« Alors ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, ce n'était que de l'exhibition malsaine ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil incrédule.

« Oh ! Ce jeu idiot, c'était ton idée, je te rappelle ! » répliquai-je agressivement. « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me vendre aux enchère comme un morceau de viande. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Oh, arrête, Edward. Je pourrais peut-être te croire si vous ne nous aviez pas joué la scène des préliminaires sur la piste de danse avant.

\- Elle était emmerdée par un mec bourré qui ne voulait pas la lâcher ! » me défendis-je.

« Et alors, tu n'aurais pas juste pu le foutre dehors ? Si tu commences à sauver toutes les demoiselles en détresse de ce bar en allant danser avec elles pour faire fuir les dragueurs, je vais être obligé de trouver un autre barman. Parce que ce sera un travail à plein temps !»

Je restai sans voix. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Emmett se détendit et se pencha à nouveau pour s'accouder devant moi.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas un crime. Elle est à croquer la petite Swan. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Elle n'a que dix-huit ans. » claquai-je, comme si c'était un argument imparable.

Mon seul et unique argument à vrai dire.

Mais Emmett s'en fichait visiblement.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un chiffre. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es jamais tapé de nana de dix-huit ans.

\- Si. Bien sûr. Quand j'avais le même âge. » répondis-je, buté.

Emmett éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Je suis ravi de te faire marrer à ce point. » grognai-je en finissant mon verre, décidé à finir ici cette conversation.

« Franchement, Edward, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu demandes leur carte d'identité à toutes les filles que tu te lèves ici.

\- Non, effectivement, je n'en ai pas besoin. » contrai-je. « Sam fait une présélection pour moi à l'entrée avec son tampon pour nous signaler les clients qui n'ont pas l'âge de boire d'alcool. Tu te rappelles, c'était ton idée ?

\- Ok. Je te l'accorde. Mais, honnêtement, Bella n'a peut-être pas encore vingt-et-un ans mais elle a légalement le droit de conduire ou même de se procurer une arme, et elle a aussi le droit de s'envoyer en l'air avec qui elle veut. Et, ce soir, je peux te jurer que, celui qu'elle voulait, c'était toi. »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de la maturité sexuelle de la meilleure amie de ma cousine avec toi, Emmett. »

Il soupira et se leva lourdement de son siège.

« La meilleure amie de ta cousine, hein ? Bon, écoute mec, il est tard, je suis crevé et tu t'obstines à jouer au con. Alors je vais aller jeter deux ou trois shorts dans une valise et je vais me coucher. »

Je restai muet et ne le regardai même pas s'éloigner.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Il ne savait pas dans quel merdier je me fourrerais si j'ouvrais plus grand cette porte que je ne l'avais déjà fait.

« Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. » ajouta-t-il tout de même après avoir fait quelques pas. « Je ne crois pas que le mec de la meilleure amie de ta cousine se posera autant de questions quand il aura décidé de la mettre dans son lit. Il ne faudra pas venir pleurer sur mon épaule à ce moment-là. »

Et il disparut derrière la porte qui menait à son appartement situé à l'étage au-dessus.

Mais quel con !

De quoi se mêlait-il à la fin ?

C'était sa faute si j'avais embrassé Bella ce soir. Sa faute…

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me rappelle qu'il n'y avait plus de bébé Swan. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Il n'avait pas dansé avec elle. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette envie d'elle sur la piste de danse. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de fuir quand cette envie s'était faite trop forte.

Pourtant, il m'avait infligé un véritable supplice.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle qui monte sur ce bar ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait passé par la tête, bon sang ?!

Je n'aurais joué le jeu pour aucune autre fille. Jamais je n'aurais marché dans cette combine foireuse et humiliante si ce n'avait pas été elle. La pauvre fille qui serait montée s'en serait tirée avec une petite honte et j'aurais collé une raclée à Emmett puis on n'en aurait plus parlé.

Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'elle le fasse. Pour m'éviter d'embrasser n'importe quelle fille. Pour me sauver.

Mais c'était tout le contraire.

Parce que, depuis, je grillais littéralement dans les feux de l'enfer.

Tout ce que je refoulais à toute force depuis Thanksgiving m'était revenu en pleine figure.

Je la voulais.

Putain, je lui avais même dit que je crevais d'envie de l'embrasser !

Après l'avoir repoussée, humiliée, j'avais presque réussi à me convaincre que je l'avais fait pour la bonne cause. Et, ce soir, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, nous avions parlé et je pensais être capable d'arranger les choses.

C'était en bonne voie. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas.

Et j'avais tout gâché, j'en étais certain, par cette seule phrase.

« Je crève d'envie de t'embrasser, Bella. »

Connard ! Connard ! Connard !

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de juguler ce que je ressentais pour elle ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été capable de fermer ma grande gueule ?

Je grognai en empoignant mes cheveux à pleines mains.

Un raclement de gorge me fit me redresser. Rosalie se tenait près de moi. Elle me tendait une liasse de billets.

« Bon boulot, Edward. » dit-elle. « Avec une soirée comme ça, tu vas pouvoir inviter ta copine dans un bon restau. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi !

Elle leva immédiatement les deux mains en signe de défense.

« Hey ! Garde ce regard là pour Emmett. Je ne fais qu'émettre une idée. Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes pourboires. »

Je me radoucis alors et elle en profita pour s'approcher et déposer un baiser rapide sur ma joue.

« Je monte. Je te laisse fermer ?

\- Bien sûr, Rose. Vas-y. Et dis à ce connard d'Emmett que je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. »

Elle sourit et s'éloigna.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, » me lança-t-elle depuis l'autre bout du bar. « Vous faites un joli couple.

\- File à Hawaï, pétasse ! » lui criai mais elle me répondit par un clin d'œil, pas dupe deux secondes de ma mauvaise humeur.

Que pouvais-je faire si mes meilleurs amis avaient décidé de se lier contre moi ainsi?

Ils ne voyaient pas l'étendu de mon problème. Emmett avait raison, l'âge de Bella n'était qu'un chiffre. Le problème venait de moi. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien pour elle parce que je n'étais pas certain d'être capable de ne pas lui faire du mal.

Je lui en avais déjà fait.

Je savais que cette attirance que je ressentais pour elle était plus forte que tout ce que j'avais déjà ressenti auparavant mais qui savait combien de temps ça durerait avant que je ne recommence à déconner ?

Et que se passerait-il alors ?

Je la perdrais.

Me revinrent alors les paroles d'Emmett et je pensai à Bella et son Jacob. Emmett se trompait forcément : depuis le temps qu'ils se voyaient, Bella avait forcément déjà couché avec ce type.

Tout mon corps se crispa à cette pensée.

Je savais par Alice qu'ils se voyaient souvent, en cours et en dehors.

Mais quel mec abandonnait sa copine le soir du nouvel an ?

Et, Bella serait-elle montée sur ce bar si les choses avaient été sérieuses entre eux ?

L'aurait-elle fait si elle ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu ?

Aurait-elle dansé avec moi de cette façon ? M'aurait-elle embrassé comme ça ?

Ce soir, ça avait été comme si ce Jacob n'existait pas. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi.

Alors, quitte à la perdre un jour, valait-il mieux la perdre pour un autre sans jamais l'avoir eue ? Ou prendre le risque…

Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Je rinçai rapidement nos deux verres puis j'éteignis les dernières lumières et sortis sur la rue en fermant la grille qui protégeait l'entrée du Mac Carty's.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je vérifiai mon portable. J'avais deux messages d'Alice.

Pas un seul de Bella.

Quelque chose se creusa dans ma poitrine.

Arrête de déconner Edward !

Je fis défiler les messages de ma cousine. Le premier m'annonçait qu'elle allait boire un dernier verre chez Jasper. Le deuxième m'informait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas cette nuit et qu'elle éteignait son portable pour que je ne la harcèle pas.

Et merde !

Je laissai retomber mon téléphone sur le siège passager.

Alice et Jasper… Merde !

J'avais bien vu leur manège à tous les deux ces dernières semaines mais je n'étais pas encore prêt. Alice m'en avait parlé plusieurs fois et je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Je savais qu'ils se plaisaient et qu'ils s'étaient trouvé plein de choses en commun malgré le fait que Jasper avait mon âge, et Alice avait l'âge de…

Merde !

Ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Si ?

La douleur dans ma cage thoracique était plus présente que jamais.

Je démarrai ma voiture et roulai quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte que, plutôt que de prendre le chemin de chez moi, j'entrai dans la cité universitaire.

Je retrouvai rapidement la résidence de Bella et me garai devant.

Toutes les fenêtres étaient éteintes. Je ne savais pas laquelle était celle de Bella.

Je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas si elle était bien rentrée.

Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de prendre mon téléphone et de composer son numéro.

J'en avais ma claque de réfléchir. J'en avais marre de me contraindre.

Emmett avait Rosalie.

Alice avait Jasper.

Moi, je voulais Bella.

Je voulais Bella.

Quitte à m'écraser en beauté, je prendrais le risque de me brûler les ailes.

Deux tonalités puis :

« Salut, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Bella. Vous savez quoi faire. »

Bip.


	8. Chapter 8- Speaking of truth

_Et zou!_

 _Merci KikaInLove et Phani pour vos reviews! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur la suite._

 _Merci aussi à toutes celles à qui j'ai déjà répondu en Mp. Vous êtes toutes géniales et vos messages me touchent beaucoup._

 _Je vous embrasse._

Lily

 **8-** Speaking of truth

 **Pov Bella**

Toc toc toc !

« Bella ! »

Je roulai dans mon lit et tombai nez à nez avec mon réveil.

7H45

Non mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette fille ?

« Isabella Swan ! Je te jure que si tu n'es pas en train de mourir dans cette chambre, c'est moi qui vais te tuer ! »

Je me levai et me dirigeai au radar vers la porte de ma chambre que j'ouvris sans un mot avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner m'écrouler dans mon lit.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » fulmina Alice en entrant dans la pièce.

« Il est trop tôt, Alice. Les cours ne reprennent que cet après-midi. » grognai-je depuis le dessous de mon oreiller.

« Et ça t'empêche de répondre à ton téléphone ? J'essaye de te joindre depuis hier ! Tu étais où ?

\- Ici. Batterie HS. Dormir. » répondis-je, espérant que le style télégraphique de ma réponse la découragerait et qu'elle me laisserait tranquille.

Et puis, c'était la stricte vérité. J'étais rentrée directement à la cité universitaire après la soirée du Nouvel An et je n'avais pas bougé de mon lit depuis, passant la journée de la veille à manger des biscuits sous ma couette en regardant des films à l'eau de rose sur mon ordinateur. Tout plutôt que de penser à ce qui s'était passé dans le bar cette nuit-là et d'affronter la réalité.

Mais Alice n'avait pas décidé de me lâcher visiblement et elle vint s'asseoir sur mon lit en me bousculant et en soufflant exagérément.

« Et tu ne t'es pas dit que des gens allaient s'inquiéter que tu disparaisses comme ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas disparu, Alice. Je suis rentrée chez moi. » capitulai-je en sortant la tête de sous les draps et en me relevant sur un coude, bien réveillée cette fois.

« Sans donner la moindre nouvelle ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

Je regardai à nouveau mon réveil puis haussai un sourcil. Son argument aurait éventuellement été recevable si nous étions le 1er Janvier, mais nous étions le 2 aujourd'hui. Toute une journée s'était écoulée sans que ma meilleure amie ne vienne défoncer ma porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne me disait pas encore ?

« Ah oui ? » répliquai-je en m'asseyant face à elle cette fois pour la dévisager. « Et depuis quand exactement ?

\- Mais… depuis des heures ! » répondit-elle en détournant les yeux innocemment.

« Taratata, Alice Cullen, J'aurais eu le temps de mourir cent fois dans d'atroces souffrances depuis la fête et tu ne te manifestes que maintenant. » ajoutai-je en plissant les yeux et en approchant encore mon visage du sien. « Où étais-tu, toi ? »

Elle ne put me cacher longtemps le sourire qui transforma littéralement son visage en colère.

« Chez Jasper ! » s'écria-t-elle en sautant sur mon lit. « Oh, Bella ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Je suis si heureuse ! »

Je savais bien que cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que Jasper et Alice se tournaient autour sans vraiment se lancer et que mon amie n'attendait que ça. Sa bonne humeur me gagna immédiatement et je la serrai dans mes bras.

« Je suis si contente pour toi, Lili. Il était temps. »

Elle me rendit mon étreinte.

« Oh, Bella. Ça a été magique. Il est tellement gentil, tellement tendre, tellement drôle. »

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle parlait. C'était si évident que je ne pus me retenir de poser la question :

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Elle baissa les yeux avec un petit sourire.

« C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour le dire… C'est encore tout nouveau. Mais je suis vraiment bien avec lui et j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque. Alors, on verra bien où ça va nous mener. » répondit-elle avec nonchalance. « Et puis, il va falloir que j'en parle avec Edward. »

A son nom, je me tendis imperceptiblement mais Alice, que je serrais encore dans mes bras, s'en rendit compte. Alors je repris vite la parole tout en m'écartant d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle fasse une remarque.

« C'est vrai. Ils sont amis tous les deux. Il va peut-être avoir du mal à encaisser.

\- Tu sais comment il est. » dit-elle en me scrutant avec attention.

« Ouais. Il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de jouer les grands frères moralisateurs comme d'habitude. Dans le genre faites ce que je dis mais surtout pas ce que je fais. Pfff ! Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Tu es majeure. » répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, parfaitement consciente que ma diarrhée verbale n'avait pour but que de noyer le poisson.

Alice resta silencieuse en me fixant quelques secondes interminables durant lesquelles je tentais de conserver l'air le plus neutre possible.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? » lâcha-t-elle soudain.

« Je… rien ! Quoi ? Pourquoi tu… »

Bravo Bella. Vraiment, félicitations, te voilà dans de beaux draps.

Alice profita de ma confusion.

« Je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre depuis les vacances de Thanksgiving. Mais je pensais que tu venais moins à la maison ou au Mac Carty's à cause de Jacob. »

Jacob. Mon estomac se noua sous un atroce sentiment de culpabilité.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir exactement ? » continua-t-elle.

« C'était un jeu, Alice. » me défendis-je. « Tu étais là. Ce n'était qu'un jeu.

\- Et depuis quand tu participes à ce genre de jeu ? Franchement, quand je t'ai vu debout sur ce bar, j'ai cru que j'hallucinais !

\- Je ne sais pas… Je … » bafouillai-je en regardant mes mains. « J'étais au bar et Edward avait l'air tellement ennuyé quand Emmett a démarré tout ça. Il avait l'air si gêné, si en colère. J'ai voulu l'aider.

\- En grimpant sur le bar et l'embrassant à pleine bouche devant deux cents personnes ? »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de me croire du tout. C'était pourtant la raison que je m'étais trouvée sur le moment et celle que j'avais donné à Edward.

« Ce n'était qu'un jeu. » répétai-je avec tout l'aplomb que j'avais. « Il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout et que je l'embrasse sinon la foule nous aurait lynchés.

\- Tu es sérieuse, là ? Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser ?

\- Evidemment. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Edward est… comme mon frère.

\- Ton frère ! »

Cette fois, Alice avait l'air presque en colère. Elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac et en sorti son smartphone sur lequel elle se mit à pianoter frénétiquement, cherchant quelque chose avant de me le coller sous le nez.

« Et c'est comme ça que tu te comportes avec ton frère, toi ? »

Sur le petit écran, Edward s'approchait de moi doucement, il passait sa main dans mon cou pour m'approcher de lui encore plus.

Des picotements parcoururent ma nuque là où il avait posé cette main.

Sous mes yeux, la caméra zooma sur nos visages si proches qui ne se touchaient pas encore. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais on n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Pourtant je me rappelais parfaitement ces mots qui tournaient dans ma tête depuis.

 _Je crève d'envie de t'embrasser, Bella._

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Je vis comme si j'étais une simple spectatrice sa bouche prendre possession de la mienne. Je vis mes mains s'accrocher à ses bras puis remonter dans ses cheveux. Je vis les siennes descendre sur mes reins pour me coller encore plus à lui. Je vis nos corps se mouler l'un dans l'autre parfaitement.

Et le baiser dura, s'amplifia. C'était tellement intense, tellement sensuel que j'en eu le souffle coupé.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. A tel point que j'agrippai mon tee-shirt de peur qu'il ne s'échappe de ma poitrine. Et, quand la vidéo cessa, je fus incapable de changer de position ni de détourner mon regard de l'écran, puis du vide quand Alice baissa le bras.

« Je ne t'ai même jamais vu embrasser Jacob comme ça. Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je me remis doucement à fonctionner et la première question qui me vint alors fut :

« C'est toi qui a filmé ça ? »

Alice parut gênée tout à coup.

« Non. »répondit-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas la question. Bella, ça ce n'est pas le baiser de deux amis, même très proches, c'est le baiser de deux amants. »

Sa phrase me fit mal. Edward et moi n'étions pas amants.

Et mon état d'esprit devait se lire sur mon visage car, c'est un peu radoucie que mon amie continua.

« Est-ce que tu as couché avec Edward ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Alice. Je suis rentrée ici directement après.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. » insista-t-elle.

« Non. » répondis-je alors.

« Non, tu ne réponds pas à ma question ou non tu n'as pas couché avec Edward ?

\- Non… Je n'ai pas couché avec Edward. »

Alice me regardait sans trop y croire, encore une fois. Alors, je décidai de me jeter à l'eau. Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces secrets.

« Mais… c'est presque arrivé. »

Elle eut un hoquet et porta la main à sa bouche.

« Quand ? » murmura-t-elle. Et j'eus instantanément peur de la perdre avec cet aveu. Après tout, Edward était presque son frère. Elle aurait eu le droit de m'en vouloir d'avoir ce genre de pensées pour lui et de les lui avoir cachées.

« Il ne s'est presque rien passé, Alice, je te jure ! Je t'en prie ne sois pas fâchée contre moi !

\- Fâchée ? Mais pourquoi serais-je fâchée ? » s'empressa-t-elle de dire en me serrant dans ses bras. « Tu peux tout me dire. Tu es mon amie. Je n'ai pas à te juger de quoi que ce soit. »

Je ravalai alors les larmes de honte que j'avais senties poindre au coin de mes yeux. Il était temps que je vide mon sac et que je partage mon fardeau avec quelqu'un. Alice m'aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair parce qu'il était certain, à ce que je venais de voir sur cette vidéo, que je ne pouvais plus mentir à personne, pas même à moi.

« Quand ? » répéta-t-elle alors doucement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer.

« Le soir où il m'a raccompagnée ici avant Thanksgiving… » commençai-je. « On avait bu, tu te rappelles ? Et il pleuvait des cordes alors Edward avait proposé de me ramener en voiture. Et, arrivés ici, il pleuvait toujours autant alors… il m'a menée jusqu'à la porte en me protégeant sous son blouson. »

Je marquai une pause, perdue dans ce souvenir encore cuisant.

« Lui et son foutu complexe du héros ! » se moqua gentiment Alice pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Je souris mais baissai les yeux pour poursuivre.

« Et je l'ai embrassé. »

Mon amie resta silencieuse un instant, me laissant le temps de passer à la suite.

« Et il m'a embrassée aussi. C'était si intense, le froid, la pluie et la chaleur de ses lèvres… de ses bras. »

Je secouai la tête pour ne pas me laisser embarquer trop loin, surtout que la suite serait encore plus difficile à dire.

« On est monté dans ma chambre. C'était comme si on était pris de frénésie. C'était si parfait. Tout semblait enfin simple et à sa place. Mais, à un moment, il s'est rendu compte de ce que nous étions sur le point de faire et… il est parti.

\- Il est parti ?

\- Oui.

\- Juste parti ? Comme ça ? En te laissant toute seule ?

\- Tu sais, Alice, après avoir bien senti qu'il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'avais pas franchement envie qu'il reste. » répondis-je en essayant de sourire.

Elle se pencha vers moi.

« Tu es certaine qu'il regrettait ? »

Je haussais les épaules.

« Il s'est excusé en me disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait l'air vraiment mal. Et… quand on en a reparlé, quelques jours plus tard. Il m'a dit que j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher notre relation. »

Alice se redressa.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces arguments débiles ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « L'âge n'a plus aucune importance dans une situation comme celle-là. Je suis certaines que quelques-unes des pouffes qu'il a ramené à la maison n'étaient pas beaucoup plus vieille que toi… »

Elle se figea alors brusquement.

« Non mais attends… C'était la veille de Thanksgiving, tu dis ? »

Je voyais très bien les pièces s'imbriquer dans sa petite tête. Elle devait forcément se rappeler le matin suivant.

« Mais quel connard ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Alice, tu ne peux pas dire ça.

\- Bella ! Il t'abandonne toute seule dans ta chambre et il s'empresse de ramener une pétasse à la maison ensuite. Oh… »

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche en refixant son attention sur moi avec un regard douloureux.

« Et tu l'as vue… »

Je baissai à nouveau les yeux sur mes jambes nues.

« Ce matin-là, quand tu es arrivée, tu avais une mine affreuse. Tu m'as dit que c'était le manque de sommeil et je t'ai crue mais, en réalité, tu venais de croiser cette fille… »

Je haussai encore une fois les épaules sans rien dire, sentant mes yeux se remplir de larmes, comme cette nuit-là.

« Bella. » m'appela doucement mon amie en se penchant vers moi. « Est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu'Edward reste avec toi ce soir-là ? »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ça. Pas à haute voix.

« Tu aurais voulu qu'il ne s'arrête pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je la regardai enfin dans les yeux et elle comprit tout immédiatement.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je souris piteusement en réponse et elle me serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est qu'un connard fini si il n'est pas capable de comprendre ça. Bella, je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir rien vu. Je ne pensai qu'à moi et Jasper. Je te croyais bien avec Jacob.

\- Jacob est un type bien, Alice. Il me fait du bien, d'une certaine manière… »

Elle me tint à bout de bras pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais tu étais malheureuse et j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir. Et mon abruti de cousin ne doit pas valoir mieux et je n'ai rien vu non plus. Je suis la pire des égoïstes. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était à moi de ne plus suivre. Edward allait bien.

« Edward a fait ce qu'il pensait juste, Alice. Nous avons fini par en parler l'autre soir et j'ai bon espoir que les choses s'arrangent. Que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Elle me toisa comme si un troisième œil venait de me pousser au milieu du front.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait ce que sa conscience lui dictait de faire qu'il est heureux, Bella. Tu as vu la vidéo ? Tu n'es clairement pas la seule à perdre les pédales sur ce comptoir. Et puis, il y a aussi eu cette danse…

\- Non. » contrai-je. « Un type louche me tournait autour, je te l'ai dit. Edward n'a fait que le faire fuir.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Et il avait besoin de te manger du regard comme ça pour y arriver ? »

Je ne répondis rien.

« Crois-moi Bella. Je le connais. Aussi bien que je te connais, toi. Edward n'est pas un si bon acteur que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Quand ça ?

\- Juste avant de t'embrasser. On le voit te dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Je triturai le bord de mon tee-shirt.

« Il a dit : je crève d'envie de t'embrasser, Bella.

\- Et ça ne te suffit pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Et, franchement, même sans ces paroles, la vidéo est assez parlante. N'importe qui peut voir que ce n'est pas un jeu. Pas du tout. »

Je réalisai alors quelque chose.

« Alice, tu as dit que ce n'était pas toi qui avait filmé cette scène. D'où est-ce qu'elle vient alors ? »

Elle eut alors l'air extrêmement gênée et je sentis un frisson d'angoisse glisser le long de mon dos. Ce sentiment se confirma quand Alice m'apprit que cette vidéo circulait sur l'intranet de la fac depuis la fête mais qu'elle ne savait pas qui l'y avait mise au départ.

Je me saisis alors de son téléphone pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. La vidéo avait été vue par des centaines de personnes et était accompagnée de plusieurs dizaines de commentaires allant du commentaire pervers aux propos carrément haineux.

Je devais être blanche comme un linge quand Alice me reprit le téléphone des mains.

« Vois le bon côté des choses : tu vas être très populaire à partir de maintenant. » tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

« Ouais, comme la salope qui se jette sur le beau barman le soir du nouvel an. Non mais tu as lu ces commentaires ?

\- Et alors, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que les frustrés et les obsédés qui laissent des commentaires sur ce genre de vidéos. Tu as dû faire plus d'une jalouse à cette fête. Tu aurais vu la marée de poufiasses qui a afflué vers le bar à l'annonce d'Emmett. Ces filles doivent toutes rêver d'être toi à l'heure qu'il est… ou de te tuer. »

Elle essayait de faire de l'humour mais ça ne prenait pas parce que je me rendais compte d'une chose : Jacob avait peut-être déjà vu cette vidéo.

Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ce qui s'était passé mais je voulais qu'il l'apprenne par moi, pas par une vidéo anonyme ! Il ne méritait pas ça.

Je me ruai sur mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone et l'allumai en tremblant. Il mit un temps infini à se remettre en route et, quand ce fut fait, il m'annonçait une quantité d'appels en absence, tous d'Alice, hormis un d'Edward que je me fis violence pour ne pas aller écouter maintenant car j'avais également deux textos de Jacob.

Dans le premier, il me souhaitait une bonne année et m'annonçait que l'état de son père n'était pas préoccupant. Je me sentis immédiatement comme la dernière des salopes de l'avoir trompé ainsi alors qu'il était parti au chevet de sa famille.

Dans le deuxième, daté d'à peine une heure plus tôt, il m'annonçait qu'il était rentré le matin même et que, si ça me disait, je pouvais le retrouver pour déjeuner avant d'aller en cours.

Je devais y aller. Je devais lui parler, tout lui raconter. J'attrapai donc mes affaires et sorti de ma chambre pour aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain commune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » me demanda Alice en me suivant.

« Je vais aller voir Jacob et tout lui raconter. En espérant qu'il me pardonne.

\- Qu'il te pardonne ? » s'exclama-t-elle en me retenant par le coude. « Mais… et Edward ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Alice. Edward a été clair. Il ne veut pas d'une relation avec moi parce qu'il ne veut pas tout gâcher entre nous. Et, moi non plus je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Et je ne veux pas blesser Jacob non plus. Il a été là quand j'avais besoin de lui.

\- Et tu trouves que c'est honnête envers Jacob de l'utiliser comme ça ?

\- Je vais être honnête avec lui, Alice. Je ne lui mentirai pas. Ce sera à lui de décider s'il veut continuer à me voir.

\- A te voir comme quoi ? Sa petite amie ? »

Je soupirai de frustration. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Il était évident que je n'aimerais jamais Jacob comme j'aimais Edward. Mais il me faisait du bien. Et il était respectueux avec moi. Il me laissait le temps de venir vers lui sans ma brusquer. Je lui devais une chance.

« Je ne sais pas, Alice. Peut-être… Je verrais quand j'y serai.

\- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, attirant l'attention des quelques étudiants qui trainaient dans le couloir.

« C'est toi qui m'a dit de m'amuser et que personne ne m'obligeait à l'épouser tout de suite. » répliquai-je en essayant de lui sourire.

Et je dégageai mon bras pour entrer dans la salle de bain où mon amie ne me suivit pas.


	9. Chapter 9- I'm yours

_Bon, je fais vite alors j'espère ne pas avoir laissé de grosse faute. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance._

 _A demain pour la suite (et peut être la fin, qui sait!) et les réponses à vos reviews (là je suis trop limitée en temps, pardon pardon, vous êtes toutes géniales! )._

 _Bisous à toutes !_

 _Lily_

 **9-I'm yours**

 **Pov Bella**

Deux heures plus tard, je poussai la porte d'un petit bistro à la limite du campus.

Jacob était déjà là, assis à notre table habituelle, pianotant sur son téléphone, le regard concentré.

Une sueur froide glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale mais je me sentis mieux quand il leva les yeux vers moi et que je n'y vit que de la joie de me revoir. Il ne devait pas encore être au courant.

Durant les premières minutes de notre repas, il me raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant son séjour dans la réserve de la Push, de son père et des amis qu'il en avait profité pour revoir.

Je l'écoutais avec attention, repoussant le moment, mais quand il me demanda comment j'allais et comment avait fini la fête du Nouvel An, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de baisser les yeux et de prendre une grande inspiration.

Je lui racontais tout : la danse, ma dispute avec Alice qui était la raison pour laquelle je buvais un verre au bar plutôt que dans la salle avec les autres, l'idée débile d'Emmett, la ruée des poufiasses, l'air perdu d'Edward et notre baiser. Je lui parlais même de la vidéo.

Pendant tout ce temps, Jacob resta muet et, quand j'eus fini, il se recula sur son siège en soupirant et en croisant les bras.

J'attendis alors qu'il parle, ou qu'il parte en me laissant là.

Mais, à ma grande surprise, il se mit à rire.

« Cet Emmett est vraiment un grand malade ! »

Je le regardais sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Je venais de lui avouer avoir embrassé quelqu'un d'autre et lui ne relevait que la bêtise d'Emmett ?

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? » demandai-je, incertaine.

Il plissa les lèvres.

« Je ne vais pas dire que je suis ravi, évidemment. Là je te mentirais. » Répondit-il. « Mais, tu n'as fait qu'aider un ami, non ? »

Je haussais les épaules, gênée.

« Edward a de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi parce que, a priori, il devrait revoir ses choix en la matière. » ajouta-t-il en caressant ma joue. « Et puis, c'est ma faute, je t'ai laissée seule au milieu de tous ces gens. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir. Enfin… »

J'osai alors le regarder dans les yeux.

« … sauf si il y a autre chose que tu ne me dis pas et que je dois aller provoquer ce type en duel. Parce que là, ça pourrait tourner au vinaigre. »

Je ris doucement. L'idée qu'Edward et Jacob se battent pour moi était risible à bien des égards.

« Non, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je connais Edward depuis toujours, il est comme mon frère, c'est tout. »

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui.

« Alors tout vas bien. Et, pour être sûr, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule. Il parait qu'il y a une horde de barmen qui n'attend que ça pour rouler des pelles à ma copine. »

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je lui rendis son baiser. C'était doux et sage.

Sincère.

C'était ça dont j'avais besoin. Pas de cette fausse intimité que j'avais cru partager avec Edward où tout n'avait été que jeux et faux semblants. Jacob était réel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous rendions main dans la main à notre premier cours de l'année. Les quelques heures suivantes passèrent relativement vite et j'étais contente d'enfin pouvoir me consacrer à autre chose qu'à ma petite vie et à mes états d'âmes.

Même les regards en coins de certains étudiants et les chuchotis sur mon passage ne m'atteignirent pas vraiment. Je m'inquiétais plus de la réaction de Jacob parce que, mine de rien, c'est lui qui sortait avec l'attraction du moment. Quelle image est-ce que cela donnait de lui ?

Mais il m'assura que ça ne le gênait pas, que toute cette agitation s'essoufflerait d'elle-même dans quelques jours, remplacée par une autre.

Alors je décidais de le prendre au mot et, c'est rassurée que je le quittais à la fin des cours pour me rendre à la bibliothèque où j'avais l'intention de réviser encore quelques heures.

Alice me rejoignit avec Démétri et Felix, puis arrivèrent Ben et Angela. Et ce fut comme si toute cette histoire n'était jamais arrivée car personne ne fit le moindre commentaire. Même Alice semblait incroyablement calme, me jetant seulement quelques regards de temps en temps tout en faisant des recherches sur son ordinateur ou en écrivant des messages sur son portable, probablement avec Jasper.

Plus tard, toute la troupe décida d'aller manger ensemble dans notre restaurant de bagels préféré où Jacob nous retrouva. Et la soirée fut vraiment agréable. C'était à ça que devait ressembler une soirée d'une étudiante de première année : des amis, des bières, des rires. Et pas les prises de tête dont je devenais coutumière ces dernières semaines.

Edward avait probablement raison. C'était à ça que je devais me raccrocher.

C'est probablement pour ça que, quand Jacob me raccompagna, pour la première fois, je le laissai monter jusqu'à ma chambre et je ne le repoussai pas quand il m'embrassa sur le pas de ma porte avec plus d'empressement que d'habitude, ni quand il me poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce plongée dans le noir.

Il était temps, non ? Je l'avais assez fait attendre. Alors je le laissai faire quand il passa mon pull par-dessus ma tête et qu'il caressa mes seins.

Ma peau frissonna légèrement à ce contact. Ce n'était pas l'excitation à laquelle je m'étais attendue mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient un peu rudes et maladroites. Mais nous étions tous les deux jeunes et c'était normal.

Nous apprendrions ensemble.

C'était comme ça que les choses se passaient.

Je le tirais jusqu'à mon lit où il me fit m'étendre doucement pour couvrir mon corps du sien. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi et il murmurait inlassablement mon prénom, me répétant comme il me trouvait belle et quelle chance il avait de m'avoir, qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre pour me faire sienne.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire alors je me contentais de l'embrasser en caressant son dos et ses cheveux, attendant l'étincelle qui allait bien finir par s'allumer.

Mais, au lieu de ça, ce fut le plafonnier qui s'alluma brusquement quand Jessica entra en tirant sa valise.

« Oups ! » s'écria-t-elle en cachant ses yeux de sa main libre. « Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas ! Oh mon dieu, Bella, je suis désolée ! »

Moi, j'avais fait un bond pour m'extirper de mon lit et je me cachais derrière mon pull que je maintenais maladroitement contre ma poitrine.

« Non… Jess… Ce n'est pas grave… » bafouillai-je. « C'est nous qui… Oh misère ! »

Je me cachais le visage, probablement rouge de honte. Et je ne relevais les yeux que quand j'entendis Jacob rire, toujours allongé sur mon lit.

« Hey, Bella, on ne faisait rien de mal. Je suis sûr que Jessica en a vu d'autre.

\- Peut-être, mais quel accueil ! » s'exclama ma colocataire. « La prochaine, fois, accrochez une chaussette à la poignée et je saurai ce que ça veut dire. Tout étudiant qui veut s'envoyer en l'air connait le signal.

\- Non ! Je… » marmonnais-je encore. « Nous n'étions pas en train…

\- Du calme, Bella. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes adultes. Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? » demanda Jessica en commençant à faire un geste vers la porte.

« Non ! » m'écriai-je alors. « Il est tard et tu rentres à peine de vacances, je ne veux pas te mettre dehors. »

Jacob grogna en se relevant.

« Ouais, et puis j'ai promis à Seth de passer le voir. Alors je vais vous laisser. Bella ? »

Je le rejoignis à la porte qu'il était déjà en train d'ouvrir. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

« Ce n'est que partie remise. Tu es toute à moi maintenant. » murmura-t-il en caressant mon cou encore endolori de ses baisers.

Je lui souris aussi sincèrement que possible avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

« Je suis navrée, Bella. » continua Jessica. « Si j'avais su je serais passée voir Lauren ou Mike. Peut-être que j'aurais pu dormir chez lui, qui sait ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jess. Tout va bien. » répondis-je en enfilant rapidement un tee-shirt et en venant remettre de l'ordre sur mon lit.

« Pourtant ça avait l'air chaud. » dit-elle en riant. « Je regrette de ne pas être arrivée un peu plus tard parce que je suis sûre que Jacob est bâti comme un dieu.

\- On s'embrassait, c'est tout.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. » répliqua-t-elle en me regardant avec un sourire en coin et en désignant mon cou.

Prise d'un doute, je me ruai vers le miroir accroché sur la porte de mon placard et constatai que deux marques violacées barraient mon cou, à la limite de mon épaule.

Mais qu'est-ce que…

« C'est pas vrai ! » m'exclamai-je.

Il m'avait fait des suçons !

Mais quel âge avait-il ?

On n'était plus au lycée ! On avait passé l'âge de conneries pareilles ! J'allais devoir porter des cols roulés pendant plusieurs jours maintenant…

« Oh allez, Bella. Ce type marque juste son territoire. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a raison. »

Je la regardais sans comprendre un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu as vu la vidéo. » compris-je.

« Hum hum. Et ça aussi c'était chaud, alors on ne peut pas en vouloir à Jake de vouloir se rassurer un peu. Il aurait pu pisser aux quatre coins de la chambre. Estime-toi heureuse ! »

Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise de bureau dans l'espoir de me changer les idées avec un peu de littérature italienne. Mais mon regard fut attiré par un papier qui était sur le sol, près de la porte.

« C'est à toi ? » demandai-je à Jessica en désignant la forme blanche.

Elle me répondit que non tout en levant à peine la tête de sa valise qu'elle était en train de défaire. Alors je me levai pour aller la ramasser. Il semblait qu'on avait glissé cette feuille sous la porte pendant l'après-midi et que je ne l'avais pas vu en entrant car nous n'avions pas allumé la lumière.

Ce n'était pas une simple feuille.

C'était un origami.

Un pliage compliqué en forme de cygne.

Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui faisait ce genre de chose, j'en avais toute une boite cachée dans ma penderie.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une simple cocotte en papier. Pas un bébé. Un cygne.

Swan.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Bella, d'où est-ce que ça vient » me demanda ma colocataire qui s'était approchée.

Edward.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondis-je pourtant.

« C'est très joli, en tout cas. » ajouta-t-elle en retournant à ses occupations.

Délicatement, je retournais l'oiseau dans mes mains. J'avais peur de l'abimer ou qu'il disparaisse sans prévenir. J'avais peur d'être en train de rêver.

Edward avait déposé un cygne sous ma porte. Il était venu ici pour m'apporter un message.

Car, sur une des ailes de l'oiseau, écrits de sa belle écriture, on pouvait lire deux mots :

 _Réponds-moi_

Répondre à quoi ?

Quelle question m'avait-il posée ?

Tout à coup, je me rappelai qu'il m'avait laissé un message sur mon téléphone et que je ne l'avais pas écouté.

J'attrapai rapidement mon sac et ouvris la porte de la chambre.

« Tu sors ? » s'étonna Jessica.

« Oui, je… j'ai soif. Je vais acheter une bouteille au distributeur en bas. »

Et je refermai rapidement la porte derrière moi pour éviter toute question supplémentaire.

Je courais presque dans le couloir dans l'espoir de trouver rapidement un endroit calme. Finalement, je sortis du bâtiment et me retrouvai sur un banc, dans la nuit glaciale, frigorifiée, mais seule.

Avec des doigts tremblants, je fis défiler les différents messages qui encombraient ma boite vocale. Je dus supprimer une bonne quinzaine d'enregistrements de la voix hystérique d'Alice qui me menaçait des pires tortures si je ne répondais pas rapidement à mon téléphone avant de trouver ce que je cherchais.

Le 1er janvier, à 5h13.

« Bella… c'est moi…

Ecoute, heu… J'ai déconné.

Je sais que ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de te faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre nous… qu'il ne peut rien y avoir. »

Le silence s'étira quelques secondes dans le combiné dans lequel je n'entendais que sa respiration.

J'avais cessé de respirer.

« Mais, je … Bella… Je ne peux plus faire ça. Je crois que je deviens fou. Je ne peux plus faire comme si tu étais encore… »

Nouveau silence peuplé de son souffle laborieux et haché.

« Bella, ce soir, c'était moi, seulement moi. Je ne jouais pas. Bella je… ça fait des semaines que je ne pense qu'à toi, que je veux être près de toi et… te toucher, bon dieu, Bella… te toucher comme ça, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait. Je suis complètement à ta merci. Alors… s'il te plait…

Est-ce qu'on peut juste… arrêter de jouer ?

Je suis en bas de chez toi là. Appelle-moi.

Bella, je… »

Fin des messages.


	10. Chapter 10- Love song Drug song

_Bon dimanche les filles!_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'essaye de finir la publication. Il reste 3 chapitres. Ils sont écrits et relus donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème._

 _Je vous remercie toutes pour vos réactions et je réalise que je vous ai laissées hier sur un suspense pas très sympa alors, vite, voici la suite!_

 _Je vous embrasse encore, même si je viens de le faire en Mp pour la plupart d'entre vous._

 _KikaInLove: j'espère que tu as réussi à te calmer espèce de folle! J'ai adoré tes messages! Par contre, pour d'autres fics, ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent mais le temps ( Baby Swan était commencée depuis plus d'un an... J'en ai une autre encours mais je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai me libérer quelques jours comme cette semaine pour en venir à bout donc je ne peux pas promettre quoi que ce soit. Je t'embrasse.)_

Bonne lecture!

 **10- Love song, drug song**

 **Pov Edward**

Pour la millième fois, je vérifiais mon portable. C'était ridicule, je le savais, puisque je le rangeais dans la poche arrière de mon jean's. Mon cul aurait déjà vibré au moindre message.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Depuis la nuit de Nouvel an, je vivais greffé à mon téléphone. Dans l'attente d'un signe, d'une réponse.

Mais il ne se passait rien.

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de monter dans sa chambre cette nuit-là. Ça me semblait une bonne idée sur le moment : attendre sa réaction face à mon message.

Mais maintenant, devant ce silence qui me tuait, je regrettais de ne pas avoir défoncé sa porte et de ne pas avoir joint le geste à la parole. Au moins j'aurais eu ma réponse, sous la forme d'une gifle ou de ce que j'imaginais qui aurait pu être la meilleure nuit de ma vie tant j'avais besoin d'elle.

Tout plutôt que cette incertitude.

Elle avait forcément eu mon message depuis le temps.

Alice m'affirmait le contraire, cependant.

Oui, j'avais cédé. Quand elle était venue me confronter, j'avais tout dit à ma cousine. J'en avais même oublié de lui faire la morale à propos de Jasper. De toute façon, qui aurais-je tromper alors que je nourrissais moi-même de telles pulsions pour une femme qui avait huit ans de moins que moi ?

Par contre, la traitresse n'avait levé aucun de mes doutes.

Je savais qu'elle avait vu Bella, qu'elle lui avait parlé de tout ça. Mais, à part me dire que Bella semblait complètement perdue elle-même, elle n'avait rien voulu dire pour exacerber ou casser tous mes espoirs. Je l'avais presque suppliée, je l'avais harcelée de texto tout l'après-midi parce que je savais qu'elle devait retrouver Bella à la bibliothèque, mais elle n'avait rien laissé filer.

Et, je me retrouvais au boulot ce soir alors que j'aurais préféré être à mille lieues d'ici et je tentais de faire la conversation aux clients comme si tout allait bien. Malgré l'absence d'Emmett, il fallait bien que le bar tourne. Et puis, la première semaine de janvier était toujours calme. Les gens se remettaient des fêtes. Le bar était à peine rempli et, comme j'étais seul avec Charlotte et Sam, nous fermions plus tôt que d'habitude.

Il était presque 23h. Encore une heure à tenir puis je pourrais virer tout le monde et me remettre à broyer du noir tranquillement.

Le plus dur, c'était de supporter les commentaires goguenards des habitués sur la soirée du Nouvel An. Un connard avait même essayé de grimper sur le bar en me demandant de l'embrasser un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Entre les répliques perverses des mecs qui me félicitaient et me demandaient des nouvelles de Bella ou les œillades des filles qui, entre mon détour par la piste de danse et ma participation presque forcée à ce jeu débile, voyaient une nouvelle ouverture pour m'aborder, je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire.

Je brûlais de tous les envoyer chier mais ce ne serait pas bon pour le commerce. Alors je faisais comme si c'était drôle.

A son retour, j'allais tuer Emmett juste pour passer mes nerfs.

Depuis quelques minutes, j'étais aux prises avec Tanya et Victoria qui, accoudées au bar dans des positions qui devaient avoir pour but de me faire plonger dans leurs décolletés, y allaient de leurs petits commentaires.

« A dix secondes près, c'était moi qui remportais le prix. » minaudai la rouquine en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index. « Mais ces gamines ont du ressort.

\- Il fallait bien qu'elle tente sa chance. » renchérit Tanya en me reluquant dessous ses cils. « Un baiser d'Edward Cullen, ça se mérite. Tu attends un appel ? »

Je remis rapidement mon portable dans ma poche arrière et essuyait mes mains moites sur mon jeans.

« Non, rien d'important. Je vous resserre quelque chose, les filles ? On va bientôt fermer. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

« Ça dépend… » roucoula Tanya en mordillant la paille de son cocktail. « Pour une fois, c'est peut-être nous qui aurions quelque chose à t'offrir. »

Je rêvais ou elles me proposaient un plan à trois, là ?

Je cachais ma gêne sous un sourire de façade et me redressai.

« Là, vous me surestimez ! » m'exclaffai-je.

« Je sais exactement de quoi tu es capable, Edward. » répliqua la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

Evidemment qu'elle savait de quoi j'étais capable. C'était elle la dernière fille que j'avais ramenée chez moi. Est-ce que c'était maintenant que je lui avouais que je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à elle cette nuit-là ?

A côté d'elle, Victoria me dévorait des yeux comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il fut un temps où ça m'aurait probablement excité et où je lui aurais proposé de faire un tour après la fermeture. Mais plus maintenant. Je la trouvais juste vulgaire avec ses yeux trop maquillés et son soutien-gorge trop apparent sous son tee-shirt.

Du coin de l'œil, j'avisais de nouveaux clients qui venaient d'entrer et de s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité du bar. Voilà la diversion qu'il me fallait.

« Le devoir m'appelle. » dis-je nonchalamment en m'éloignant.

« On ne bouge pas ! » s'écria Victoria.

Putain, que quelqu'un lui jette un seau d'eau !

Je n'avais fait que quelques pas quand je me mis à regretter de ne pas être resté avec les deux nymphomanes car je reconnus immédiatement un des deux types qui venaient d'arriver : Jacob Black.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Pour me donner une contenance, j'attrapai un torchon que je jetai sur mon épaule en arrivant vers eux.

« Et pour ces messieurs ce sera ? »

Jacob se redressa, bombant le torse autant que possible, et ce fut son pote qui prit la parole.

« Un pichet de bière et deux verres, s'il te plait.

\- ça marche. » répondis-je en faisant un pas vers la tireuse à bière qui était juste face à eux.

« Comment vas-tu, Edward ? » me lança Jacob, sans quitter sa posture guindée.

« Pas mal, et toi ? Jake, c'est ça ? »

Il sourit, apparemment pas dupe de ma supercherie. Il savait très bien que je l'avais parfaitement reconnu.

« Ça fait un peu bizarre d'être là mais on ne va pas laisser un jeu idiot me jeter de mon bar préféré, non ? »

Je soupirai, encore plus fatigué tout à coup. Il était donc venu pour ça. Il voulait qu'on en parle, alors on allait en parler.

« Ecoute mec, » commençai-je. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais…

\- J'ai vu la vidéo. » me coupa-t-il.

Je soupirai encore une fois, légèrement énervé cette fois. Et, tout en soutenant son regard, je déposai le pichet et deux verres devant lui.

« Bien. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

Il se relâcha alors et rempli les verres.

« Rien. Bella m'a déjà tout raconté.

\- Ah. »

Que lui avait-elle dit exactement ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui demander mais je crevais d'envie de le questionner. Et, apparemment, il avait aussi envie de continuer sur le sujet.

« Ouais. Elle m'a raconté comment elle a dû venir à ton secours pour ne pas que tu te fasses violer par une horde de filles en rut. »

Et ce connard éclata de rire, suivi par son pote qui ne pipait pas mot pour l'instant.

« Je sais me défendre tout seul. », contrai-je, cachant mon énervement.

« Je vois ça. » dit-il en désignant Tanya et Victoria du menton. « Belles prises.

\- Ce ne sont que des clientes. » répliquai-je.

« Ouais… exact… En tout cas, ma pauvre petite Bella était tellement mal après tout ça. Heureusement que j'ai les idées larges et qu'elle a eu des bons arguments pour me demander pardon. »

Je retins une grimace.

Ainsi ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Putain, Alice aurait pu me le dire !

Et dire que j'étais allé jusqu'à glisser un mot sous la porte de la chambre de Bella cet après-midi pendant qu'elle était en cours. J'allais complètement me ridiculiser dans cette histoire.

Un grand froid m'envahit soudain.

J'allais la perdre.

C'était certain maintenant.

« Passez une bonne soirée. » dis-je d'une voix blanche en m'écartant des deux gars qui commencèrent à discuter ensemble sans plus s'occuper de moi.

Je me rendis à l'évier et entrepris de laver et relaver les quelques verres qui s'y trouvaient pour me donner une contenance.

De là où j'étais, j'entendais encore parfaitement les conversations autour de moi.

« C'est vrai qu'elle a de beaux arguments ta copine. » ironisa le pote de Black.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Cette histoire l'a complètement décoincée. Elle a eu tellement peur que je lui en veuille.

\- Franchement, moi, à ta place, je ne suis pas sûr que je lui aurais pardonné comme ça. Et, puis, il y a cette vidéo qui circule… »

La vidéo.

Je ne comptais plus combien de fois je l'avais regardée celle-là. Pour essayer de déchiffrer le moindre de nos gestes. Pour essayer de trouver ce que j'avais loupé.

C'était devenu une drogue depuis deux jours. Je revivais la scène, encore et encore, me demandant pourquoi elle ne m'appelait pas. Le langage du corps ne mentait pas. Et, en plus de ce que j'avais ressenti en l'embrassant, les images étaient venues confirmer la sensualité de notre baiser. Elle m'avait embrassé comme ça. Je ne l'avais pas rêvé.

Et pourtant, elle était toujours avec ce type.

Et ce connard continuait à déblatérer sur combien elle était repentante et comme elle avait réussi à se faire pardonner en… quoi ?

« Je me fous de la vidéo, Seth. Ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure quand je l'ai raccompagnée dans sa chambre. »

Un verre éclata dans ma main, entaillant profondément ma paume.

« Edward ! »

Je ne réalisai que je pissais le sang que quand Charlotte sortit ma main de l'évier pour l'entourer en vitesse dans un linge propre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas fait attention… » grognai-je.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de soins. » me gronda-t-elle. « Vas-y, on va fermer.

\- Je peux t'emmener à l'hôpital. » proposa alors Tanya qui s'était matérialisée en face de nous.

« Non. Ça va, je vais rentrer, j'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison.

\- Alors, je t'emmène. Tu ne peux pas conduire avec une seule main. » insista-t-elle.

« Non. Je te remercie. Je vais marcher. Ce n'est pas loin. »

Et, pour couper court à toute autre proposition, j'attrapai ma veste et sortis sous le regard amusé des deux mecs qui n'avaient rien loupé de la scène.

Le froid me saisit à l'extérieur.

Ma paume me lançait atrocement.

Mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était les mots d'Emmett l'autre soir : « Quand il aura décidé de la mettre dans son lit. Il ne faudra pas venir pleurer sur mon épaule à ce moment-là. »

Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Bella était une femme. Une magnifique jeune femme qui avait fait ses choix.

Et, manifestement, ce n'était pas moi.

Il fallait que je me fasse une raison.

J'avais eu ma chance et je l'avais laissé filer. Il était temps de payer les pots cassés.

Mais, putain, pourquoi est-ce que ça devait faire aussi mal ?

J'avalais difficilement la boule qui obstruait ma gorge.

Je ne vis pas la route, marchant au radar jusqu'à ma maison qui était entièrement plongée dans la noir.

Dans un état de demi-conscience, je me dis que c'était tant mieux : je n'aurais pas supporté les commentaires d'Alice.

De ma main valide, je fouillai ma poche à la recherche de mes clés.

Dormir.

Oublier.

Voilà tout ce que je voulais.

Mon regard fut cependant attiré par un mouvement sous le porche.

Telle une apparition, je la vis sortir de l'ombre. Le lampadaire le plus proche éclairant doucement son visage pâle.

« Bella ? »

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je devais halluciner. Jacob avait dit que…

Mes yeux tombèrent sur la feuille blanche qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine. Mon message. Elle avait trouvé mon message et elle était venue ici.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Oui. » me coupa-t-elle en faisant encore une pas vers moi.

Je la regardai sans comprendre, en me refusant de commencer à croire.

« Oui, Edward. Ma réponse est oui. »

Qui de nous deux fit le dernier pas ?

Ça n'avait plus aucune importance car, la seconde suivante, elle était dans mes bras et mes lèvres retrouvaient les siennes.

Enfin.


	11. Chapter 11- Make this go on forever

_Oh. ... J'avoue que mon côté sadique à failli vous faire attendre encore un peu..._

 _Mais non, on y va pour le chapitre que beaucoup semblaient attendre._

 _Je ferme les yeux en attendant vos commentaires avec angoisse. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Alors, soyez sympa encore une fois: dites moi._

 _A tout'_

 **11-Make this go on forever**

 **Pov Bella**

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais passée, frigorifiée sous ce porche.

Tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'est que j'étais enfin dans les bras d'Edward.

Il n'y avait plus aucune retenue dans la façon dont il me serrait contre lui, dont il dévorait ma bouche. Je m'agrippais désespérément à ses cheveux que je devais presque tirer au point de lui faire mal. Mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

Chacun de ses effleurements mettait le feu à des nerfs que je ne savais même pas que je possédais.

Je manquais d'air mais peu m'importait. J'étais enfin là où je désespérais de me retrouver un jour et rien ne me ferait plus reculer maintenant.

Il me voulait.

Moi.

Et il n'y avait rien que je souhaitais plus que d'aller jusqu'au bout. De le laisser m'avoir complètement.

« Bella… » haleta-t-il en se détachant de moi. « Tu es glacée. »

Je secouais la tête.

« Bella, il faut qu'on rentre. » parvint-il à dire alors que j'embrassai sa gorge, incapable de m'éloigner de lui. J'entendis simplement le bruit de la serrure qui s'ouvrait puis la porte claquer derrière nous alors qu'il me poussait contre un mur de son entrée.

Il appuya son bassin contre mon ventre et, dans le silence de sa maison vide, il parut enfin évident que plus rien ne ferait obstacle à l'assouvissement de ce désir qui brûlait entre nous.

Je n'étais pas glacée, je me consumais complètement sous ses baisers.

Ses mains remontèrent sur mon ventre, survolèrent ma poitrine pour enserrer mon cou puis caresser mes joues.

Ce fut là que je sentis la rugosité du tissu et, faible mais bien présente, l'odeur métallique du sang.

« Edward… » appelai-je à travers la brume qui anesthésiait ma raison. « Edward, tu es blessé ?

\- Ce n'est rien. » grogna-t-il entre deux baiser sur mon épaule qui ressemblaient presque à des morsures.

« Edward… Edward arrête… Montre-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien je te dis. » répéta-t-il en attirant le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents.

Je gémis.

Rien n'avait jamais été comparable à ça.

J'eus cependant assez de lucidité pour attraper sa main droite et il siffla de douleur en s'éloignant de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demandai-je, les yeux écarquillés devant le linge taché de sang qui ceignait sa paume.

« Je me suis coupé. » répondit-il en essayant de prendre à nouveau ma bouche d'assaut.

Mais je m'esquivais et, le tirant doucement avec moi vers les escaliers, je le réprimandais doucement.

« Nous devons soigner ça. »

Il grogna mais me suivit tout de même, une lueur brûlante dans le regard alors que je gravissais les premières marches sans le quitter des yeux.

Je connaissais cette maison par cœur et je nous dirigeais sans ciller vers la salle de bain où je n'allumais que l'applique au-dessus du lavabo, baignant la pièce dans une douce lumière dorée.

Après la frénésie des dernières minutes, je sentais l'électricité crépiter encore entre nous, latente, n'attendant que l'étincelle qui la relâcherait.

Edward me dévisageait, le souffle lourd, debout, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

D'une pression de la main sur son torse qui vibra sous mes doigts, je le fis asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Son regard glissait sur moi comme une caresse pendant que je prenais dans un placard le nécessaire pour nettoyer sa blessure.

Quand je revins vers lui, il était toujours autant silencieux mais il ne protesta pas quand je levai sa main blessée vers moi. Dans cette position, avec moi debout devant lui, j'étais plus grande que lui et son visage magnifique était levé vers moi.

En frissonnant, je défis le bandage de fortune et découvris une plaie longue de plusieurs centimètres mais propre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » murmurai-je.

« Un type m'a énervé. » répondit-il dans un souffle.

« Tu t'es battu ? »

Je m'efforçais de me concentrer sur ma tâche et de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne viendrais jamais à bout de mes soins si je croisais encore son regard empli de désir.

« Non… » dit-il, son visage si proche du mien maintenant car je m'étais encore approchée et que sa paume faisait un bien mince barrage entre nos deux corps. « J'ai juste cassé un verre…

\- Ah… »

Je n'avais plus de mots. Il fallait que j'en finisse. La plaie nettoyée, j'enroulai une bande de gaze autour de sa main que je ne lâchai pas, même quand j'eus terminé.

De sa main valide, il caressa tendrement ma joue. Ses doigts laissèrent une trainée de feu sur ma peau, jusqu'à mon cou, puis le long de mon tee-shirt jusqu'à ma taille où ils glissèrent sous le tissu.

Son regard s'enflamma encore quand j'attrapai doucement mon vêtement pour le faire passer par-dessus ma tête et exposer plus de peau. Mais ce n'était pas assez, je voulais tellement plus.

Alors, passant les bras dans mon dos, je dégrafai mon soutien-gorge que je laissai glisser lentement au sol.

Dans la demi-pénombre, Edward ressemblait à une statue. Seule sa respiration hachée témoignait de son trouble.

Bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout, je fis sauter le bouton de mon jeans que je descendis le long de mes jambes et, pour la première fois, je me retrouvais nue devant lui, seulement vêtue d'une culotte en coton noire que j'allais lui laisser le soin de m'enlever, si il le voulait.

Je me sentis magnifique sous son regard et, quand d'une main tendre, il caressa le galbe d'un de mes seins, je fermai les yeux en gémissant.

Ce fut l'étincelle qui remit le feu aux poudres. En une fraction de seconde, Edward m'attira dans ses bras et je me retrouvais assise sur lui, sa bouche dans mon cou, puis sur mon épaule et, enfin, il embrassa ma poitrine, mordant doucement un de mes mamelons dressés, en aspirant la pointe.

La sensation fut si intense que je poussais un premier cri.

Dans un seul mouvement souple, il saisit mes cuisses dans ses mains et se releva pour nous mener dans sa chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir.

Je ne réalisai où nous étions que quand la douceur des draps entra en contact avec mon dos.

Mais c'était sa peau que je voulais sentir alors je tirai sur le coton blanc de son tee-shirt. Il se redressa et tira sur l'encolure pour le passer par-dessus sa tête. Ce geste était tellement viril, tellement sexy, que j'en eu le souffle coupé et que je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas gémir à nouveau à la vue de ses abdominaux si bien dessinés.

La chambre n'était éclairée que par les lumières de la rue mais c'était suffisant pour que je voie à quel point il était magnifique.

Rapidement, il fut à nouveau tout contre moi. Peau contre peau cette fois. Plus rien ne nous arrêterait maintenant.

C'est ce que me disaient ses lèvres vénérant les miennes, ses mains sur ma peau descendant dangereusement vers la dernière barrière entre moi et lui.

Je tremblai quand ses doigts tirèrent sur l'élastique.

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. » souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

« Je sais… Edward… s'il te plait… » gémis-je, perdue sous tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Et je perdis complètement pied quand il franchit les derniers centimètres vers ma féminité frémissante. Il grogna en me caressant, son souffle se calant sur le mien à mesure que je m'approchais des étoiles.

C'était si fort, si inédit, que je crus m'évanouir quand mon premier orgasme éclata sous ses caresses.

Mais ses baisers enfiévrés me ramenèrent sur Terre et je me sentais complètement déchainée quand je le renversai à mon tour sur le matelas, couvrant son torse de morsures et de coups de langue, le faisant gémir à son tour.

La tension dans son jeans était impressionnante. Alors je ne tardai pas à la libérer, arrachant à Edward un grognement digne d'un fauve. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de savourer cette petite victoire que, déjà, il reprenait le dessus sur moi et me faisant rouler sur le dos et en plaçant son corps entièrement nu, cette fois, sur le mien.

Il était tellement grand que je cru disparaitre dans son étreinte. Et, quand il se redressa sur ses coudes, son bassin tout contre le mien, je lui fis plus de place pour qu'il s'approche encore, trouvant la position idéale entre mes jambes.

Mais rien ne vint.

Il me dévisageait, ne semblant pas y croire, me demandant à travers son regard la permission d'aller plus loin.

Il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible.

Je m'accrochais à ses épaules pour m'approcher de son oreille et, à mon tour, lécher et mordiller son lobe. Il ferma les yeux en ronronnant presque.

« Je suis là, Edward. » soufflai-je. « J'ai toujours voulu être là. »

Ce fut l'accord dont il avait besoin pour, doucement, tendrement, s'enfoncer en moi.

Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas, complètement envahie par la sensation époustouflante de le sentir enfin de cette manière, de ressentir cette communion.

Sa tête dans mon cou, il me fit l'amour comme jamais personne ne me l'avait fait, en murmurant mon prénom et toute sortes de mots doux, en me répétant combien j'étais belle et comme nous nous accordions parfaitement.

Et le plaisir monta, inexorablement, comme jamais je ne l'avais ressenti avec quiconque, jusqu'à ce que j'explose littéralement avec lui, criant son prénom.

Je le serrais longtemps dans mes bras après ça, caressant les cheveux sur sa nuque. Il ne bougea pas et je savourais la lourdeur de son corps sur le mien. Tout était parfait, j'étais enfin à ma place.

Je soupirai de bien-être et il releva la tête pour me regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demandai-je, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire face à son air sérieux.

« Comment tu te sens ? » m'interrogea-t-il alors.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

« Ça y est, c'est le fameux moment où l'homme a besoin d'être rassuré sur ses performances. » raillai-je.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Bella… Tu ne regrettes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. » murmurai-je en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son front. « Et toi ?

\- Non. » répondit-il avec tant d'aplomb que je sentis mon cœur se gonfler d'un amour que je muselai pourtant.

Il était encore trop tôt pour lui faire cet aveu.

Tout était encore trop nouveau. J'allais juste le faire fuir.

Il se releva pour s'asseoir, le dos contre la tête de lit et il m'attira contre lui, la tête contre son épaule. Puis il rabattit la couette sur nous et alluma la lampe de chevet sur le côte du lit.

Tout paraissait si simple maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. « A propos de moi…

\- Toi. » répondit-il simplement. « Depuis cette nuit-là… dans ton dortoir. Tout a basculé ce soir-là. »

Je levai le visage vers lui pour le regarder et l'inciter à continuer.

« En fait, tu me troublais déjà avant ça…

\- Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête sans répondre, comme si il avait honte.

« Je te regardai. Je voyais que tu n'étais plus la même. Mais ça me faisait peur.

\- Et maintenant tu n'as plus peur ? »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Si. Bien sûr. J'ai peur de te blesser un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Je me redressai pour embrasser doucement l'angle de sa mâchoire.

« C'est un risque que je suis prête à courir. » soufflai-je à même sa peau. « Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions.

\- J'avais remarqué. » se moqua-t-il.

« Mon âge n'est donc plus un problème pour toi ? »

Il fallait que je lui pose la question. Mais il y répondit par une autre question :

« Ça ne fait pas de moi un vieux pervers dégueulasse, si ? »

Je lui frappai doucement le torse en riant mais il emprisonna ma main dans la sienne et m'approcha de lui pour m'embrasser encore, tellement passionnément que je sentis à nouveau les frissons du désir dans mon ventre.

Quand il me relâcha, je baissai les yeux sur sa main bandée qui retenait la mienne sur sa poitrine.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec cette main ? »

Il grogna en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je te l'ai dit, un type m'a énervé. »

Je ressentis immédiatement la distance dans sa voix.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Il soupira alors et me regarda enfin en face avant de reprendre la parole.

« Jacob est passé au bar ce soir. »

Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourut. Il ne s'était pas battu avec Jacob, quand même ?

Heureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas besoin de le questionner plus. Il semblait bien décider à continuer son récit.

« Il est venu avec un autre gars. Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu la vidéo. Et puis… il a laissé sous-entendre que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que tu avais été prête à beaucoup de choses pour te faire pardonner. »

Il lâcha ça d'un air détaché que démentait son regard douloureux.

« Edward, je n'ai pas couché avec Jacob.

\- Je ne te demande rien. » contra-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Je ramenais son beau visage vers le mien.

« Mais je te le dis quand même : je n'ai pas couché avec Jacob.

\- Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble. » affirma-t-il et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, il traça du doigts les deux marques sur mon cou.

Cette fois, ce fut à moi de baisser les yeux. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas particulièrement fière de moi sur ce coup. Je n'avais pas fait les choses dans le bon ordre et j'en assumerai les conséquences. Mais je ne regrettai pas d'être dans ce lit, avec lui.

« Je ne savais plus quoi penser après la fête. » dis-je. « J'étais perdue. Je pensais toujours que tu ne voulais pas de moi et… ça me faisait tellement mal que, quand j'ai tout dit à Jacob et qu'il n'a pas eu l'air de m'en vouloir, j'ai pensé qu'il était le choix le plus raisonnable.

\- Et il ne l'est plus ?

\- Il n'a jamais été celui que je voulais. »

Son regard se fit à nouveau si tendre dans le mien.

« Je t'ai poussée vers ce gars. »

Je haussais les épaules.

« Ce ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais écouté mon répondeur plus tôt. » ajoutai-je en souriant piteusement. « Plus rien n'a compté après ça. Je n'ai pas pensé à Jacob une seule fois en venant ici. »

Je soupirai lourdement.

« J'irai lui parler dès demain.

\- Tu peux aussi lui envoyer un mail. C'est bien les mails. » contra-t-il.

Je souris.

« Jaloux ? » me moquai-je.

« Et si tu te rendais compte que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut ?

\- Crois-moi, Edward. Tu es exactement celui qu'il me faut. Jacob a été là à un moment où j'avais besoin de lui. Je lui dois la vérité, même si il n'a pas été très honorable en allant te faire croire que les choses étaient plus sérieuses entre nous qu'elles ne le sont vraiment. »

Edward haussa les épaules.

« Il cherchait juste à marquer son territoire. »

Je pouffai, cachant mon visage dans le creux de son épaule.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Jessica tout à l'heure. Elle m'a même dit que c'était mieux que s'il avait pissé aux quatre coins de ma chambre. »

Il rit à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas idiot comme idée. » ajouta-t-il. « Je vais peut-être y penser pour décourager les morveux de la fac de s'approcher de ta chambre à moins de cinquante mètres.

\- N'importe quoi ! » m'exclamai-je. « Personne ne cherche à s'approcher de ma chambre. »

D'un seul geste, il passa un bras sous mes cuisses pour me faire reculer dans le matelas et je me retrouvai à nouveau allongée sous lui, son nez courant le long de ma joue.

« Crois-moi ma belle, une jolie fille comme toi à toujours du succès. Je sais que j'ai du souci à me faire avec la concurrence.

\- Et moi ? » osai-je demander. « Est-ce que j'ai du souci à me faire ? »

Il me regarda avec un sérieux qui me fit frissonner.

« Non… Cela fait des semaines qu'il n'y a plus que toi. » souffla-t-il contre ma bouche. « Bella, je te promets que je ne te ferai pas souffrir de cette façon-là. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, débattant en moi-même de besoin de lui poser la question maintenant. Après tout…

« Pourtant… ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton genre, les relations, les rendez-vous, tout ça…

\- Isabella Sawn, est-ce que tu me demanderais de sortir avec toi ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil moqueur.

Je poussai doucement sur ses épaules sans parvenir à la faire bouger d'un pouce. Il reprit immédiatement son sérieux.

« Peut-être que je n'avais pas encore trouvé la bonne personne.

\- Et ce serait moi ? » murmurai-je timidement.

Son regard se fit à nouveau brûlant et la chair de poule recouvrit mon corps.

« Bella. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup en espérant que tu me crois. Mais, jamais je n'aurais été jusque-là avec toi si je n'avais pas été sûr de moi. Je ne t'aurais pas fait ça. Tu es trop importante pour moi. »

Je caressai sa joue doucement, sentant sa barbe naissante griffer le bout de mes doigts.

« Je te crois. »

Son souffle de soulagement balaya rapidement mon visage et il m'embrassa avec tant de passion que tout mon corps se réveilla complètement et se poussa vers lui. Je brûlais de nouveau de cette indécente envie de lui.

Il grogna quand ma main se glissa entre nos corps pour caresser son membre dur et dressé contre ma cuisse.

Pourtant, le claquement brusque de la porte d'entrée et des pas précipités dans l'escalier nous stoppèrent brusquement.

Edward posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Chutt. » chuchota-t-il. « Si elle croit que je dors, elle ira directement se coucher. »

Il y eu d'abord des pas sur le palier qui se stoppèrent à l'entrée de la salle de bain, puis du bruit de tissu que l'on froisse et enfin :

« Edward ! ?

\- Oh non… » gémit-il en relaissant tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Je pouffai involontairement.

« Edward ? Pourquoi les vêtements de Bella sont-ils dans la salle de bain ? Et c'est quoi tout ce sang ? Elle s'est encore blessée, c'est ça ? »

Ma meilleure amie joignit à ses appels de brusques coups frappés contre la porte.

« Edward, réponds-moi ou j'entre !

\- Elle va le faire. » murmurai-je, à la limite de la crise de rire.

Edward grogna en sortant du lit.

« Je te préviens, je te laisserai lui expliquer pourquoi je lui ouvre dans cet état-là. » dit-il en désignant son impressionnante érection qu'il tenta quand même de dissimuler dans un boxer.

Je rougis furieusement, ce qui lui arracha un sourire satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? » s'impatienta Alice, derrière la porte.

Quand Edward ouvrit, il ne laissa la place qu'à passer sa tête, donc sa cousine ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur de la chambre. Ce qui semblait peu la préoccuper au demeurant.

« Où est-elle ? » redemanda-t-elle. « C'est son sang sur ce chiffon ?

\- Non, Alice, c'est le mien. » répondit Edward d'une voix ennuyée.

« Mais alors, que font les affaires de Bella par Terre. Elle est venue ici ? Elle a eu un souci ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelée ? Bon sang, Edward, tu aurais dû me prévenir qu'elle était là ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Elle dort sur le canapé ? Je ne l'ai pas vue. J'y vais. »

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à retenir mon rire. Et j'imaginai très bien la tête d'Edward face à cette furie que ne le laissait pas en placer une.

Déjà, les pas s'éloignaient et redescendaient l'escalier.

« Bella ? » appela Alice depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Edward se tourna vers moi en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant. Elle allait rapidement se rendre compte par elle-même que je n'étais pas sur le canapé. Notre secret allait vite être éventé.

« Est-ce que je lui dit ? » demanda-t-il.

J'opinais de la tête. Je n'imaginais pas cacher ça à ma meilleure amie.

« Edward, je ne la trouve pas !

\- C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas en bas, Alice. » répliqua-t-il alors qu'elle remontait les escalier.

« Mais où est-elle, alo… »

Edward ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et je pus enfin lire d'abord l'incompréhension puis l'étonnement sur le visage mon amie.

« Salut Lili. » dis-je doucement en lui faisant un timide signe de la main.

 _OoooO_

 _Alors?_

 _Biz_

 _Lily_


	12. Chapter 12- Daylight

_Et bein vous savez quoi?_

 _J'ai changé d'avis: je vais couper en 2 ce chapitre qui devait être le dernier car vous m'avez inspiré une fin un peu plus complète avec vos messages._

 _Du coup, il faudra que vous fassiez preuve d'un peu de patience pour avoir la fin et l'épilogue (quelques jours devraient suffire)._

 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :-)_

 _Bonne lecture et pensez à moi à la fin, vos messages sont ma plus belle récompense._

 _KikaIlLove: ce chapitre est pour toi et tes papillons ;)_

 _Biz à toutes_

 _Lily_

 **12- Daylight**

 **Pov Edward**

Le matin suivant, je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Je me faisais l'effet d'être un de ces jeunes premiers idiots dans les films à l'eau de rose qu'adorait Alice. Mais je m'en foutais.

Après avoir poussé de nombreux cris de joie accompagnés de sauts hystériques dans ma chambre, ma cousine nous avait enfin laissés seuls… pour aller pousser de nouveaux cris dans sa propre chambre où je l'imaginais très bien bondir comme une puce sur son lit.

Ce n'était pas l'ambiance la plus romantique qui soit et, notre histoire étant encore toute neuve, je doutais que Bella se sente déjà assez à l'aise avec tout ça pour tester l'isolation phonique des murs de ma maison.

Je me contentais donc de la tenir dans mes bras pour la regarder dormir. Toute la nuit.

Et, au matin, j'avais été presque incapable de la laisser me quitter.

Nous nous étions embrassé longuement dans mon lit et les choses auraient été bien plus loin si Alice ne s'était pas encore une fois manifestée à ma porte pour rappeler à Bella qu'elles avaient cours à 9h.

Je l'avais retenue autant que je pouvais, tentant de l'empêcher d'enfiler les vêtements que lui avait prêtés ma cousine pour que personne ne se pose de questions à la voir vêtue exactement comme la veille. Alice lui avait même donné un foulard pour cacher les marques de suçons dans son cou.

Jacob…

A la pensée de comment ces traces étaient arrivées là, j'avais de envies de meurtres. Mais Bella m'avait rappelé que, finalement, c'était lui qui allait être le perdant dans cette histoire.

Elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis de lui. Je pouvais comprendre ça. Ça ne m'empêchait pourtant pas de ressentir une joie réelle à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt se rendre compte que Bella était à moi.

A moi.

Je ne pensais qu'à ça quand je l'avais suivie, en boxer dans les escaliers, puis sur le pas de la porte où le froid de Janvier ne m'empêcha pas de la retenir une dernière fois.

« Tu m'appelleras ? » demandai-je en l'embrassant encore, juste sous l'oreille, alors qu'elle se retenait à mes épaules.

« Edward il faut que j'aille en cours

\- Non… reste… s'il te plait. » la tentai-je encore une fois.

L'idée d'envoyer Alice à la fac et de séquestrer Bella avec moi pendant son absence était bien trop tentante.

« Je ne peux pas. » haleta-t-elle alors que je léchai le lobe de son oreille. « On nous rend nos notes d'examen ce matin. Je dois y aller.

\- Alice peut s'en occuper. »

Elle gémit de frustration.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Alice vint à son secours.

« Pas question ! J'ai bien mieux à faire et il hors de question que je prenne le métro toute seule. Allez, Bella, on y va. »

Et elle commença à la tirer par le coude, l'éloignant inexorablement de moi.

Je l'embrassai donc une dernière fois avant de les regarder s'éloigner dans la rue, puis je fis un signe de la main à Madame Galloway qui, debout sur son propre perron, semblait trouver un certain intérêt à ma quasi nudité.

Sous la douche, je m'efforçai à ne pas trop penser à ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Bella était déterminée à parler à Jacob. Elle avait même déjà essayé de le joindre, sans succès. Il était impossible de prévoir sa réaction étant donné le comportement qu'il avait eu la veille.

J'espérais qu'il se montrerait raisonnable et qu'il ne lui rendrait pas les choses difficiles. Sinon, j'étais bien décidé à m'en mêler. J'avais promis à Bella de me tenir à l'écart mais je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Vers midi, j'arrivais à l'université pour mon rendez-vous avec le professeur Banner.

J'étais content, ma thèse avançait bien. Je pourrais très certainement obtenir la bourse dont j'avais besoin pour poursuivre mes recherches. Banner était tellement satisfait qu'il m'avoua commencer à envisager de me proposer un poste d'assistant dans son département. Cette nouvelle m'enthousiasma car, en plus de m'assurer de rester encore quelques années à la WSU, cela me permettrait de mettre un premier pied dans l'enseignement. Ce qui était mon projet de carrière.

Il faudrait que j'abandonne mon emploi au Mc Carty's mais Emmett et moi avions toujours su que ce n'était que temporaire.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer lors de cet entretien et, alors que nous n'avions pas encore terminé, des étudiants commencèrent déjà à entrer dans l'amphithéâtre sur l'estrade duquel nous étions tous deux installés.

Le brouhaha grandissant nous rappela à l'ordre et je rassemblais rapidement mes affaires pour sortir quand je remarquais que les étudiants présents étaient tous en première année. Je parcourus alors la salle du regard.

Je remarquai d'abord Angela qui m'adressa un sourire puis, juste derrière elle, je plongeai dans les yeux envoutant de ma Bella qui me regardait avec un petit sourire timide.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je ne pus retenir le sourire en coin et le clin d'œil que je lui décochais à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait comme ça.

Sauf que, cette fois, j'étais pleinement conscient de ce qui se cachait derrière ce regard-là.

Des gloussements me firent revenir rapidement sur Terre.

Notre échange n'était visiblement pas passé inaperçu des filles du premier rang. Alors, avec un raclement de gorge, je détournai les yeux et sortis.

Un fois dans le couloir, j'attrapai mon téléphone dans ma poche et tapai rapidement un message :

 _Comment s'est passé ta matinée ?_

 **Pov Bella**

Je cachai mon portable derrière le dossier du siège d'Angie pour répondre :

 _« Jake est absent et ne répond pas à mes messages. Exam OK._

J'hésitai un instant. Etait-il encore trop tôt pour l'embrasser par texto ? Comment je finissais ce message ? Avec un smiley ?

Oh et puis, merde, c'était Edward. On venait de passer la nuit ensemble. Il était un peu tard pour se prendre la tête. Alors je terminai simplement mon message par :

 _Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir dans l'amphi. »_

Quelques secondes plus tard, mon portable vibrait à nouveau :

 _« Tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser ce matin. J'avais de grands projets pour nous. »_

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. J'avais une assez bonne idée de ses projets et j'étais vraiment pressée de me retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que nous allions construire tous les deux ni d'où tout ça allait nous mener. Mais une chose était certaine : rien ne m'avait autant fait vibrer que le sexe avec Edward.

Bon sang, jamais rien ne s'était approché de ça.

Je savais que mes différents petits amis avaient été sincères et avaient tout fait pour que je me sente bien avec eux, mais, ce que j'avais vécu cette nuit dans les bras d'Edward m'avait confirmé que je n'avais jamais connu le plaisir avant.

Il avait réveillé quelque chose en moi qui n'attendait que lui.

 _« J'ai hâte d'avoir à nouveau du temps à te consacrer alors. »_

J'attendis peu de temps son message suivant :

 _« Ce soir ? »_

Evidemment, je répondis : « Oui. »

Et cette fois, j'osai ajouter : _« Tu me manques. »_

Pendant quelques atroces secondes, je me demandai si je n'étais pas allé trop loin. Mais mon portable vibra à nouveau sous mes doigts et le message que j'attendais s'afficha.

 _« Toi aussi. Au boulot Swan ! Et félicitations pour tes exams. »_

Le cours passa beaucoup plus vite après ça.

A 16h, je retrouvai mes amis autour d'un café mais je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Jacob. Je commençais à m'en inquiéter et mon courage s'affaiblissait de minute en minute.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je lui dise que tout était fini entre nous.

Je n'étais pas encore certaine d'avoir envie de lui dire que je l'avais trompé, car c'était bien ce que j'avais fait, mais je ne lui mentirais que par omission. S'il me posait la question, je serai honnête avec lui et j'assumerai les conséquences.

Le café où nous étions était situé à l'intérieur du campus et était fréquenté par beaucoup de premières années. Je n'aurais donc pas dû être surprise quand, alors que je faisais la queue avec Angela pour acheter un capuccino, deux filles de mon cours de littérature comparée m'abordèrent avec des sourires de chats.

« Alors Bella ? Comment fonctionne ton ménage à trois avec Jacob et Edward ? »

Je restai sans voix alors la deuxième en profita pour poursuivre en riant:

« C'est chacun son jour ou bien vous organisez un roulement à la semaine ?

\- Non mais ça va pas ! » s'exclama Angela. « Fichez-lui la paix bande de harpies ! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? »

Stupéfaite, mon gobelet brûlant en main, je suivis Angie jusqu'à notre table où Alice s'inquiéta de ma pâleur.

« Deux pétasses lui ont fait une réflexion débile. » dit Angela, sans entrer dans les détails.

Mais c'était sans connaitre la ténacité d'Alice Cullen qui devait se sentir d'autant plus galvanisée que les regards de Jessica, Lauren et Démétri étaient également tous braqués sur moi.

Je baissai les yeux mais tentai de garder un ton neutre pour répondre.

« Ce n'est rien… elles ont fait un commentaire sur moi et Jacob… et Edward. »

Alice retint visiblement son souffle.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. » dit simplement Ben, sans se douter qu'il mettait carrément les pieds dans le plat. « Après votre petit échange au début du cours tout à l'heure, c'est normal que les ragots repartent à toute vitesse.

\- Tu as vu Jacob ? » me demanda alors Alice, se méprenant sur les paroles de notre ami.

Je secouai la tête.

« Pas Jacob, Edward était avec le prof quand on est entré. Et ce beau gosse n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire le joli cœur. » se moqua Ben.

Démétri répondit à ce commentaire par un grognement sensuel, me mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Angela s'en rendit compte car elle intima immédiatement à son petit ami de se taire pendant qu'Alice mettait une claque derrière la tête de Démétri.

« Mais quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les deux hommes en même temps, ne comprenant pas ce qui leur tombait dessus.

Une autre fille qui partageait ma classe d'économie passa alors près de notre table et lança un :

« Joli Foulard, Bella ! » avant de se retourner en gloussant vers ses amies.

Bon, cette fois, c'est était trop. J'explosai :

« Mais, c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? »

A l'autre bout de la table, Jessica rentrait la tête dans les épaules.

« Excuse-moi Bella, il est possible que j'ai un peu parlé de ce que j'avais interrompu en rentrant hier soir… » gémit-elle en prenant un faux air de sainte nitouche.

« Jess ! » m'écriai-je.

Je crois que j'aurais pu la tuer à cet instant.

J'avais du mal à éviter les commentaires au sujet de la vidéo qui circulait toujours sur le net. Je n'avais pas besoin que mes propres amis en rajoutent.

« Oh allez… » se défendit-elle. « Ce n'est pas bien grave, on est à la fac, on s'amuse. Tout ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Mais ce n'est pas toi qui passe pour une salope pendant ce temps ! » m'écriai-je.

« Je m'excuse, OK ? » répliqua-t-elle alors. « Tu ne vas pas non plus te plaindre d'avoir deux des plus beaux mecs du campus qui te tournent autour ? »

Je restai sans voix.

« Espèce de pétasse jalouse. » grogna Alice à côté de moi.

« Oh ça va ! » s'énerva ma colocataire. « Il n'y en a toujours que pour la gentille petite Bella, comme si elle avait besoin qu'on la défende alors qu'elle se débrouille très bien toute seule pour alimenter les rumeurs. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas elle qui a posté cette vidéo après tout ?

\- Jess, arrête ça tout de suite. » La prévint Démétri. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la stopper.

« C'est vrai, ça ! Qui pourrait franchement croire qu'un type comme Edward Cullen se serait intéressé à elle pour de vrai. Il fallait au moins ça pour créer la rumeur. Et ça ne l'empêche pas de s'envoyer en l'air avec Jacob en même temps.

\- Je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec Jacob ! » m'exclamai-je.

« C'est ça ! Et où as-tu passé la nuit, alors ?! »

Cette fois s'en était trop, je lui balançai mon café tiède à la figure, attrapai mes affaires et sortis en trombe bien consciente que la plupart des clients venaient d'assister à une nouvelle scène de ma mise à mort sociale.

Je fulminai encore quand mon téléphone sonna.

Jacob.

Il fallait que je décroche.

« Allo » répondis-je entre mes dents serrées.

« Bella ? C'est moi. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si… » soufflai-je en me passant une main sur le visage. « J'ai hâte que cette journée se termine. »

Il ne savait pas à quel point.

« Tu m'as laissé plein de messages. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je voulais te voir, mais tu n'étais pas en cours alors…

\- Ouais, j'ai eu une mauvaise nuit. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve quelque part ?

\- Oui. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Il rit à l'autre bout du fil.

« Hey ! Arrête-ça, tu vas me faire me faire peur ! Je suis près du Mac Cartys's. On s'y retrouve dans vingt minutes ? »

Non. Tout mais pas là…

« On ne pourrait pas plutôt aller ailleurs ? » tentai-je.

« Non, ça ne m'arrange pas, je dois rendre visite à un pote qui habite dans le quartier après. Comme ça j'aurais plus de temps à te consacrer. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer qu'il n'aurait surement plus envie de me consacrer quoi que ce soit après que je lui aie dit ce que j'avais à lui dire. Alors je capitulai.

« OK. Dans vingt minutes.

\- Je t'embrasse, ma belle.

\- Ouais. »

Et il raccrocha.

Je soupirai lourdement.

Alice m'avait rejointe dans la rue. Je lui expliquai rapidement la situation et lui fit vite comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de parler de ce qui venait de se passer avec Jessica. Je ne m'étais jamais douté que ma colocataire nourrissait ce genre de rancœur à mon égard.

« Elle est jalouse, c'est tout. » se contenta de dire mon amie en m'entrainant avec elle dans la rue. « Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour Jacob ?

\- Non, ça va aller. Je dois le faire seule.

\- Tu devrais prévenir Edward quand même. Je le connais. Il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'intervenir si tu ne lui dis pas de rester tranquille.

\- Tu as raison. » répondis-je.

Et je m'empressai d'envoyer un nouveau message :

 _« Jacob sera au Mc Carty's dans quelques minutes. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. J'arrive. Laisse-moi faire s'il te plait. »_

 **Pov Edward**

Il s'était à peine écoulé cinq minutes après le message de Bella quand Black entra dans le bar.

Nous n'étions ouvert que depuis peu de temps et le bar était encore encombré de diverses boites qu'un livreur venait de déposées donc il alla s'installer à une table un peu à l'écart.

Cela m'arrangeait bien car ça limiterait mes contacts avec lui étant donné que ce serait à Charlotte d'aller prendre sa commande.

Et je pourrais les observer à la dérobée quand Bella arriverait, sans pour autant entendre ce qu'ils diraient. Ça m'allait très bien.

Je fis mon possible pour l'ignorer mais je ne retins pas un grognement quand Bella arriva et qu'il se leva pour aller l'accueillir et l'embrasser.

A moi.

Charlotte me regarda d'un drôle d'air mais elle se dirigea rapidement vers leur table pour prendre la commande de Bella qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si c'était possible.

Tout en rangeant les bouteilles sur les présentoirs, je lançais de fréquents coups d'œil dans leur direction. Si Black avait d'abord essayé de s'asseoir près d'elle pour la toucher, elle s'était décalé et avait pris la chaise en face de lui, si bien que je ne voyais plus son visage à elle, seulement le sien. Et, après quelques minutes, la bonne humeur avait déserté ses traits pour faire place à la colère.

Il lança un regard mauvais dans ma direction et dit une dernière chose avant de se lever et de partir.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le suivre et lui en coller une mais ça n'aurait pas aidé Bella.

Elle resta immobile quelques instants avant de me rejoindre au bar.

« Ça va ? » demandai-je doucement.

Elle pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules.

« C'était ma première rupture. » dit-elle simplement.

Je haussai un sourcil surpris. Il me semblait qu'elle avait eu plusieurs copains au lycée et je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était eux qui l'avaient plaquée.

« Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de le faire avant. » m'expliqua-t-elle. « Aucun de mes petits amis du lycée n'était vraiment sérieux. On passait chacun à autre chose, c'est tout. »

Je n'allais pas lui faire profiter maintenant de ma longue expérience en la matière. Je ne promettais jamais rien aux filles avec qui je sortais. Je ne les rappelais pas et, au pire, elles comprenaient le message en me voyant rapidement avec une autre.

Mon comportement passé me dégouta subitement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » la questionnai-je.

« Rien de bien étonnant. Que je le décevais. Qu'il aurait dû s'en douter… ce genres de choses.

\- Tu lui as dit, pour nous ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. » répondit-elle avec un rire sans joie. « Apparemment, notre couple n'est pas assez crédible à ses yeux pour que tu sois une vraie menace.

\- Vraiment ? » grognai-je.

« Il m'a souhaité bien du courage avec mes faux espoirs parce que je n'étais pas prête d'avoir le barman. »

Elle sourit tristement en baissant les yeux.

Je m'empressai de relever son menton.

« Hey… » dis-je doucement. « Tu m'as déjà. »

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent légèrement mais elle restait encore visiblement secouée.

« Pourtant il n'est pas le seul à penser ça. »

Et elle me raconta comment elle s'était disputée avec sa colocataire, les propos tenus par ses camarades de classes.

« Je suis un peu la salope de la fac en ce moment. » dit-elle. « Je profite de la première occasion pour tromper mon petit ami et allumer le célèbre barman pendant une fête puis je couche avec l'un pendant que j'échange des regards salaces avec l'autre… »

J'avais envie de tuer quelqu'un !

« Tu n'es pas comme ça, Bella. » soufflai-je. « Ce ne sont que des racontars. Ça passera. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. »

Elle soupira.

« Edward… Je vais avoir besoin de faire profil bas pendant quelque temps… »

Je me redressai, soudain paniqué.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

\- Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Si il y a bien une chose que je veux faire, c'est continuer ce qu'on a commencé mais… je préfèrerais que ça ne se sache pas tout de suite. Tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter de l'eau à leur moulin. »

Penché sur le bar, je passai une main dans ses cheveux, ressentant la délicieuse électricité qui circulait entre nous. Oui, je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle voulait et il était hors de question que j'aggrave la situation pour elle. Mais je compris vraiment l'implication de sa demande quand elle se redressa pour s'écarter de ma main.

Elle ne voudrait pas qu'on nous voit ensemble.

En tout cas pas pour l'instant.


	13. Chapter 13- Devil's tears

_Bon bein ça y est..._

 _Une histoire se termine._

 _ça a été un vrai plaisir de partager ça avec vous. Vous avez été formidables dans votre accueil comme dans vos commentaires._

 _KikaInLove: merci pour tes encouragements et ta présence à chaque chapitre!_

 _Et toutes les autres à qui j'ai pu répondre directement sur leurs comptes, vous avez été géniales._

 _Je vous retrouverai sans doute dans quelques jours pour l'épilogue (qui n'est pas écrit lui, donc il va falloir patienter) et peut-être un autre jour pour une autre histoire._

 _Qui sait?_

 _Biz_

 _Lily_

 **13- Devil's tears**

 **Pov Bella**

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.» grogna-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas le choix… » gémis-je alors que je tentais de me défaire de son étreinte, sans grande conviction, ce qui expliquait probablement mon manque de succès.

« Alors dors au moins avec moi cette nuit. » sussura-t-il à mon oreille, tel le serpent tentant Eve dans le jardin d'Eden.

Oh, comme j'avais envie de me laisser tenter, là, maintenant.

« C'est encore trop tôt. » haletai-je. « Laisse-moi partir… s'il te plait… quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. »

Il gronda une nouvelle fois sa frustration avant de se détacher de moi et de faire un bon pas pour s'écarter.

Je me sentis immédiatement seule et glacée, ma peau réclamant son contact. Pourquoi l'avais-je repoussé, déjà ?

Sur les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, les livres avaient l'air de se moquer de moi maintenant.

« Tu es fâché ? » demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

« Non. » répondit-il immédiatement, l'air boudeur. « Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps si je reste si proche de toi alors que tu fais tout pour m'allumer. »

Je pouffai de rire.

« Je t'allume ?

\- Exactement. » râla-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse puissant. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce jeans que tu portais hier soir au bar ? Comment veux-tu que je me concentre alors que toi et ton parfait petit cul me narguaient comme ça toute la soirée ? »

Je ris de plus belle. J'adorais la lueur de malice qu'il avait dans le regard.

« Et ça… » feula-t-il en s'approchant tout de même jusqu'à tracer de son doigt le contour d'une longue chaine en argent qui descendait jusque dans mon décolleté, à la naissance de mes seins. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça à part une nouvelle tentative pour me rendre dingue ? »

Je ne riais plus du tout, ressentant les picotements caractéristiques là où sa peau touchait la mienne.

« Je ne veux pas te rendre dingue. » murmurai-je, presque à bout de souffle.

« Et bien c'est bien imité. » dit-il à quelques centimètres à peine de mes lèvres.

« C'est Alice qui me l'a prêté. » me défendis-je, consciente que j'étais bien peu convaincante tant ma respiration devenait laborieuse avec ses lèvres à cette distance.

Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière.

« Alors tout s'explique. » décréta-t-il en souriant. « Cette folle m'en veut depuis que j'ai dit à Jasper qu'elle avait trainé son doudou jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans. Elle cherche à avoir ma peau. »

Je ris à nouveau avec lui.

Des bruits se firent entendre dans une des allées voisines alors nous nous empressâmes de ne plus faire de bruit mais nos regards ne se quittaient pas et, en ce qui me concernait, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire.

De toute façon, j'avais du mal à ne pas avoir l'air confite de mièvrerie depuis que lui et moi étions enfin ensemble.

Il fit un geste vers moi mais mit rapidement ses mains dans ses poches, comme pour les retenir de faire des bêtises alors qu'il essayait de se contenir.

Ce fut moi qui m'avançais alors vers lui et, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, passais une main dans ses cheveux. Il appuya sa tête contre ma paume.

« Viens chez moi ce soir. » demanda-t-il encore.

« Edward… Je suis restée avant-hier. Je ne peux pas découcher si souvent, Jessica recommencerait à dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. »

Il soupira mais ne cessa pas de sourire.

« Ok… Je dois y retourner. » cèda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la table où toutes ses affaires de travail étaient étalées.

« Moi aussi. Les autres vont commencer à se poser des questions. »

J'étais à la bibliothèque avec la bande habituelle et je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de tomber sur Edward au détour de mes recherches dans la section littérature médiévale du troisième étage mais cet intermède m'avait fait un bien fou.

Il allait falloir que je me refaçonne un visage de circonstances sinon mes amis allaient se demander ce qui se passait à cet étage qui était quasiment toujours désert car rempli de trop d'ouvrages spécialisés et quasi indéchiffrables.

Je fis quelques pas vers la sortie, le regardant toujours alors qu'il semblait ajuster son pantalon avant de s'asseoir.

Il surprit mon regard sur lui et son visage se fendit de ce sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre.

« Fais pas ta maline Swan. Un de ces quatre, je te prendrai directement sur cette table et je n'en aurai rien à secouer que quelqu'un nous surprenne. »

Puis il se remit à travailler comme si de rien n'était, me laissant le souffle coupé et rougissante.

Je dus prendre tout mon temps pour redescendre au rez de chaussée en attendant que mon cœur cesse de battre directement entre mes jambes. Et je ne parvins plus à ma concentrer tout le temps que mes amis décidèrent de rester réviser avant que nous ne partions manger dans un fast food puis finir la soirée au bar.

Nous allions au Mac Cartys' presque tous les soirs. Alice menait notre groupe en prétextant que c'était l'endroit où jouait Jasper mais je savais qu'elle faisait ça aussi pour moi.

Il s'était passé à peine deux semaines depuis ma rupture avec Jake.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ni avais eu aucune nouvelle. Je ne m'en plaignais pas particulièrement mais je savais qu'il était en colère et j'étais désolée pour lui.

D'un autre côté, je préférais ce silence à une confrontation ouverte avec moi, ou pire, avec Edward. Car Jacob avait bien compris la raison de ma décision, même si il n'avait pas eu tous les détails.

Pendant cette semaine, j'avais essayé de me faire oublier le plus possible, reprenant ma vie en tentant de suivre le rythme que j'avais avant de sortir avec Jacob.

J'allais en cours.

Je sortais avec mes amis.

J'avais l'impression d'être revenue plusieurs mois en arrière.

A la différence près que, lorsque j'allais passer la soirée chez Alice, je ne la passais plus avec ma meilleure amie mais avec Edward et ces moments-là étaient pour moi comme un rêve éveillé.

Il était merveilleux.

Il ne m'avait fait aucun reproche quand je lui avais demandé qu'on n'officialise pas encore notre relation, le temps que les regards de mes congénères se portent sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Donc, quand nous étions en public, c'est-à-dire quand nous nous croisions à la fac ou au Mc Carty's, nous nous efforcions de ne pas aller l'un vers l'autre, restant chacun dans notre cercle d'amis.

De fait, les rumeurs commençaient à se faire moins insistantes. Tout le monde croyant que chacun de nous avait retrouvé sa place et que rien ne pourrait justifier que la première année de 18 ans aie séduit le beau barman de 26.

Cela ne m'empêchait pas de remarquer tout de même certains changements.

Lors de nos soirées au bar, même si les filles continuaient à lui tourner autour, plus jamais il n'était aussi charmeur qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il était aimable, souriant et serviable, mais c'est tout.

Alice s'amusait à compter sur un carnet toutes les tentatives désespérées des pouffes qui revenaient à la charge et se faisaient gentiment éconduire. Et ce soir, elle en était déjà arrivée à 23.

Nous étions arrivés au Mac Carty's depuis seulement un peu plus de deux heures !

Elle ajoutait un nouveau bâton sur la page de garde de son carnet rose qui me fit lever la tête vers le comptoir où une jolie brune repartait avec ses consommations, l'air passablement dépitée.

Je croisai alors le regard émeraude de mon petit ami et vis nettement s'y allumer cette lueur qui était présente dès que nous nous retrouvions seuls tous les deux.

Car ce n'est pas parce que nous avions décidé de rester discrets que nous n'avions pas continuer à nous rapprocher lui et moi. Au contraire, chaque moment que nous avions passé ensemble restait un souvenir brûlant qui me permettait de tenir jusqu'au prochain.

En effet, je rentrais dormir chaque soir dans ma chambre, ignorant superbement Jessica qui m'infligeait le même traitement, mais mon amitié avec Alice justifiait facilement que je passe beaucoup de temps chez elle avec mon petit ami.

Petit ami.

Ça me faisait toujours aussi drôle de penser à ces mots. Ils ne me semblaient pas être suffisants.

« Qui aurait cru qu'il se rangerait si vite ! » s'exclama Alice en refermant son carnet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Démétri. « Tu trafiques quoi avec ce carnet de toute façon ? »

Il attrapa rapidement le carnet qu'il ouvrit à la première page.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes, exactement, Cullen ? » insista-t-il.

« Le nombre de fois où tu fais des réflexions idiotes, rends moi ça ! » gronda mon amie en se levant pour récupérer son carnet.

Ben le récupéra et le tendis à Alice en rouspétant.

« On se calme les amoureux.

\- Moi je pense qu'elle note toutes les idées cochonnes qu'elle a concernant Jasper. » dit Félix. « Et je la comprends.

\- Hey ! » s'insurgea Démétri.

« A moins que ce soit tous les regards énamourés que Bella lance vers le bar. » ajouta Félix, sûrement pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas .

Mon sang quitta probablement dans la seconde mon visage.

« On ne va pas remettre ça sur la tapis, quand même ? » râla théâtralement Alice.

« Etablissons les faits. » coupa Angela. « Edward Cullen est un dieu, il attire les regards des femmes, Bella étant une faible femme, elle le regarde. Comme nous toutes. Point.

\- Moi je ne le regarde pas. » contra Alice.

« On a déjà dit que ce serait dégueulasse. » se moqua Angela. « Et puis tu n'es pas une faible femme. Tu fiches la frousse. »

Alice sourit avec contentement.

« Bon, la faible femme va aller demander à Rosalie un autre verre. » annonçai-je en me levant. « Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? »

Chacun y alla de sa demande, je repartis donc vers le bar avec une nouvelle tournée à commander.

Je fis exprès d'aller du côté où Emmett et Rosalie se trouvaient, à l'extrême opposé d'Edward. C'était devenu une habitude.

J'attendais depuis quelques minutes quand quelqu'un m'appela par derrière et, quand je me retournai, je tombais nez à nez avec Jacob.

« Salut… » soufflai-je, nullement encouragée par son regard à la fois froid et moqueur.

Je mis quelques instants à réaliser qu'il avait le bras enroulé autour de la taille d'une fille. Cette même fille que j'avais surprise sur le perron de la maison d'Edward le matin de Thanksgiving.

Je dus avoir une expression amusante car Jake se mit à rire.

« Bella, je te présente Tanya.

\- On se connait déjà. » répondis-je après avoir avalé la boule de haine qui obstruait ma gorge.

La blonde me toisa en se donnant l'air de chercher qui j'étais. Puis la lumière se fit visiblement dans son cerveau puisqu'elle s'écria avec outrance :

« Mais oui ! Bella, l'amie de la sœur d'Edward ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait le show le soir du réveillon ? »

Elle aurait pu être crédible si elle n'avait pas eu autant l'air de se moquer de moi. Cette fille savait parfaitement qui j'étais.

J'estimais alors que le temps des politesses avait été suffisant et je leur tournai le dos pour pouvoir passer ma commande en lançant un :

« Contente de vous avoir vus. »

Mais ils vinrent s'accouder au bar près de moi et Jacob semblait avoir l'air de follement vouloir continuer cette conversation.

« Alors Bella, comment tu vas ?

\- Bien. » répondis-je sans le regarder en faisant signe à Rosalie qui s'approcha enfin de moi. « Rose, tu nous remets la même chose s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr, Bella. J'envoie Charlotte vous porter ça. » me répondit la barmaid en regardant Jacob et Tanya d'un drôle d'air.

« Merci. » marmonnai-je en commençant à m'éloigner mais Jacob me retins pas le bras.

« Attend ! Bella, je voulais juste qu'on discute cinq minutes.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire Jake. » soupirai-je, sur la défensive.

« Si, écoute, je voulais que tu saches que c'est bon, je ne t'en veux plus. »

J'arquai un sourcil sans bien comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas besoin de me voir en personne pour me dire ça. Il aurait pu m'appeler ou me faire des signaux de fumée. Ça m'aurait amplement suffit.

« J'ai compris qu'on n'allait pas ensemble. » continua-t-il. « On allait droit dans le mur de toute façon parce qu'on n'avait pas les même besoins ».

La blonde à côté de lui émit un petit éclat de rire.

« Tu me trouves drôle ? » l'interpelai-je, sentant toute ma frustration à son égard bouillir sous la surface.

« Un peu. » rétorqua Barbie. « C'est vrai que, au bout de plus d'un mois, Jake n'avait pas encore réussi à te mettre dans son lit ? »

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rosalie dire quelque chose à l'oreille d'Edward qui porta son attention dans notre direction.

« Il va falloir songer à enlever ta ceinture de chasteté et à t'éclater un peu chérie ! » ajouta-t-elle avec arrogance. « Les mecs se fatiguent vite des saintes nitouches.

\- ça vaut pourtant mieux que de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. » crachai-je, ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder mon calme. « Au moins, les gars avec qui je sors me respectent. »

Tanya eut un petit rire moqueur alors que la bouche de Jacob se tordait en une grimace théâtrale.

« Tu es sûre de ça ? » ironisa la blonde.

Incertaine, je cherchais dans les yeux de Jacob l'explication de tout ça.

« Bella… » commença-t-il, l'air faussement désolé. « Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi quand on s'est vu la dernière fois.

\- Quoi ? » demandai-je d'une voix blanche, anticipant ce qui allait me tomber dessus.

« Quand je suis retourné à la Push pour le nouvel an, mon père n'était pas vraiment malade. Il avait seulement fait un petit malaise sans gravité. Si je suis resté là-bas si longtemps, c'est parce qu'une ancienne amie y étais aussi. Elle est moi… tu sais, on continue plus ou moins à se voir depuis le lycée… »

Il passa une main dans son cou comme s'il était gêné, mais je lisais parfaitement dans son regard que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il jubilait intérieurement de m'annoncer qu'il m'avait trompée.

« Mais, tu sais, » continua-t-il. « Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'ai pensé qu'avec cette histoire avec Edward, la vidéo et tout ç, on était quitte. On aurait pu essayer de continuer mais je suis certain que ça se serait reproduit… Si tu ne m'avais pas quitté, je l'aurais fait. Tu n'étais pas prête à me donner ce que je voulais. »

Le salaud.

Je sentais que tout le sang de mon visage était tombé dans mes chaussures. Je n'avais plus conscience de là où j'étais, tout ce que je voyais c'était que je ne connaissais pas du tout cet homme en face de moi.

Tanya profita de mon effarement pour en remettre une couche.

«Il est temps de grandir chérie. C'est bien beau de faire courir des bruits mais il faut être capable d'assumer ensuite. Résultat : tu as tout perdu. » dit-elle en enroulant son bras comme une liane autour de la taille de Jacob.

« Je n'ai fait courir aucun bruit ! » me défendis-je, à bout de nerfs qu'on me jette encore cette histoire à la figure. « Je n'ai pas mis cette vidéo en ligne. »

Barbie éclata de rire.

« Je le sais, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. »

Cette fois, j'étais complètement sidérée. Qu'est-ce que cette fille avait contre moi à la fin ? Je ne lui avais rien fait.

Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle savait que j'existais.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » gronda derrière nous une voix qui m'aurait probablement fait frissonner si je n'avais pas été si choquée.

Edward se tenait près de moi, de l'autre côté du bar. Il semblait tendu et en colère. Hormis les muscle de sa mâchoire crispée que je voyais jouer à travers sa joue, il était immobile comme une statue de marbre et toisait d'un regard noir Jacob et Tanya.

« Ed ! » s'exclama miss pétasse. « C'était drôle non ?

\- Drôle ? » s'écria-t-il. « Entacher la réputation d'une de mes amies, tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Oh allez… » minauda la blonde. « Ça n'a fait de mal à personne. Et puis il était temps que la petite fille retourne jouer dans son bac à sable et nous laisse dans la cours des grands. »

Et, de sa main qui n'était pas agrippée au biceps de Jacob, elle tenta d'aller caresser les cheveux d'Edward qui se dégagea avec une vitesse incroyable.

Ma main partit si vite qu'elle ne vit pas la formidable gifle venir. Sa joue se teinta immédiatement de rouge et Tanya se mit à hurler.

Moi, j'avais mon compte, j'en avais ras le bol de toute cette histoire.

Je tournai les talons, bien décidée à aller chercher mes affaires et à filer d'ici au plus vite.

« Bella ! »

Je ne savais même pas qui m'appelait mais je n'en avais rien à foutre, j'étais déjà au milieu de la salle.

La main qui s'enroula autour de mon bras ne fut pas tendre. Si bien que je fis rapidement volte-face pour frapper à nouveau.

Mais mon poignet se retrouva prisonnier d'une poigne de fer.

J'étais à bout de souffle et j'avais envie de hurler. Mais ma rage rencontra son écho dans le regard de jade d'Edward et, une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres brûlantes s'écrasaient sur les miennes.

Il m'embrassait, ici, au milieu du bar bondé. Encore.

Mais, cette fois, ce n'était pas un jeu. Personne ne nous y avait obligés.

C'était lui, qui avait quitté son poste pour me courir après, me rattraper et m'embrasser devant tout monde.

Je sentis tellement de passion dans ce baiser qu'il ne me vint pas un instant l'idée de le repousser. Au contraire, j'agrippai sa nuque pour l'approcher encore plus, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Je perdis le souffle et toute notion d'espace et de temps, comme à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait comme ça.

« Bella, je ne veux plus me cacher. » grogna-t-il quand il s'écarta à peine de moi pour poser son front sur le mien. « Tu es à moi et il est grand temps que tout le monde le sache. »

Il semblait que, hormis la musique qui sortait toujours de la sono, tout le monde s'était tu autour de nous.

« Et le premier qui trouve quelque chose à redire à ça je le fiche dehors à coup de pied dans le cul ! » s'écria-t-il à la cantonade avant de reprendre ma bouche d'assaut avec la même ferveur, ses mains glissant de mes hanches à mes reins en mettant le feu à mon corps.

A travers les battements assourdissants de mon cœur, j'entendis d'abord le « youhou ! » d'Alice, suivi des voix de mes amis, d'Emmett, de Rosalie, puis des applaudissements et des sifflets qui remplirent mes oreilles.

Et je sus alors, avec certitude, que j'avais eu tort. Si je voulais faire cesser les commérages, il ne fallait pas se cacher mais assumer, prouver à tous qu'ils se trompaient sur mon compte.

Je n'étais plus une gamine.

Et Edward n'était plus un tombeur.

Nous étions ensemble et surtout…

« Edward… » soufflai-je à travers les cris alors qu'il embrassait ma gorge. « Edward je t'aime. »

Son regard vrilla le mien avant qu'il ne dépose un dernier baiser, bien plus tendre, sur mes lèvres pour y murmurer.

« Moi aussi, Bella… Moi aussi. »


	14. Epilogue

_Salut Salut!_

 _ça y est me revoilà avec la fin. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'attente mais, je vous avait prévenues, c'est très difficile pour moi de trouver le temps d'écrire._

 _je viens de finir l'épilogue et je vous le poste après seulement 2 relectures donc j'espère ne pas avoir laissé de grosses fautes mais, sinon, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'opportunité de revenir ici._

 _Je vous remercie toutes, mille fois, pour votre accueil, votre soutien, vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris... Ça a été un réel plaisir de partager cette petite fable sans prétention avec vous et j'espère avoir l'occasion de le faire à nouveau un de ces jours._

 _Je prendrai le temps dès que possible pour répondre à vos messages, c'est promis!_

 _Je remercie aussi les **anonymes** qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, **KikaInLove** pour ta bonne humeur, **La , sochic88, v** ous qui n'avez pas de compte sur lequel je pourrais déverser sans retenue toute ma reconnaissance, je vous embrasse de tout coeur._

 _A un de ces jours_

 _Biz_

 _Lily_

 **Epilogue**

 **Pov Edward**

« Bon allez ! Si tu ne te lances pas maintenant, tu ne le feras jamais. Et puis c'est sur le tas qu'on apprend le mieux.

\- Je pense que tu m'as expliqué le principal de toute façon. » avisa Alec en fourrant les deux mains dans les poches de son jeans serré.

La rentrée universitaire venait d'avoir lieu et je prendrais mon poste d'assistant du professeur Banner à la mi-septembre.

Alors, à partir de la semaine prochaine, Alec me remplacerait à plein temps au Mac Carty's.

Une semaine pour dire au revoir à une partie incroyablement heureuse de ma vie. Mais pour accueillir une période encore plus heureuse, j'en étais persuadé.

La boite dans ma poche me réconfortait sur ce point autant qu'elle m'effrayait.

Alec serait parfait pour ce poste : jeune, énergique, plutôt beau gosse dans le genre grand brun ténébreux tatoué des poignets aux épaules. Les filles allaient l'adorer.

Comme moi il y avait quelques années, il cherchait un boulot qui lui permettrait de suivre quelques cours en journée. C'est ce qui m'avait décidé à pousser Emmett à l'engager même si il n'avait aucune expérience en tant que barman. Après tout, si je l'avais fait, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'un autre n'y arrive pas.

De fait, après deux heures de rush, il profita d'une accalmie pour me rejoindre derrière la tireuse à bière.

« Tu t'en sors gamin ? » me moquai-je en le voyant éponger son visage avec son tee-shirt, déclenchant les gloussements de deux étudiantes installées devant nous et qui ne ratèrent pas le point de vue imprenable qu'elles eurent sur ses abdominaux.

« Ouais, grand-père. » répondit-il, me faisant rire car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me renvoyait sa jeunesse à la figure. « Je pense que je me débrouille pas mal. »

Et il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon quelques papiers sur lesquels je pus lire des numéros de téléphone.

Je souris sans rien dire.

Effectivement, la relève était assurée.

« Est-ce que le boss à un règlement quelconque vis-à-vis de ça ? » demanda-t-il.

J'arquai un sourcil, montrant que je ne voyais pas bien ce qu'il voulait savoir exactement. Alors il s'accouda au bar pour continuer.

« Tu sais. Sortir avec des clientes. »

J'opinai avant de répondre tout en continuant à remplir des chopes de bières que Charlotte allait emmener en salle.

« Pas vraiment… Tu es grand, tu fais ce que tu veux. Du moment que tu restes correct et que ça ne nuit pas à la fréquentation du bar. »

Il acquiesça simplement, les yeux dans le vague et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais ne crois pas que tu pourras non plus te lever toutes les filles que tu voudras. Tu n'es pas si irrésistible ! ».

Il se releva et me toisa en souriant tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« On a peur de la concurrence, papy ? »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Non ! Ce n'est plus tellement mon truc, de toute façon. » répondis-je.

« Tu es trop vieux pour ces conneries ? »

Cette fois, je lui décochai un rapide coup dans l'épaule qui le fit fléchir. Il riait toujours de ma réaction mais se massa le haut du bras pendant quelques minutes après ça.

« Ta gueule, morveux ! » raillai-je. « Si tu veux tester mes réflexes on peut régler ça dehors mais je n'ai pas envie de te botter le cul dès le premier soir. Je vais laisser Emmett s'en charger quand tu commenceras à déconner. »

C'est dans la bonne humeur que nous continuâmes le service, de nouveaux clients venant d'arriver.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il revint sur le sujet.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu renonces à tout ça ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je sens que je vais adorer ce boulot.

\- Et tu auras raison. J'ai pris mon pied à bosser ici. Mais ça n'a jamais été mon projet de rester.

\- Alors profites-en avant de partir, mec ! »

Et il retourna à l'opposé du bar pour service un groupe d'étudiantes déjà passablement éméchées.

Je voyais bien ce qui le rendait si euphorique. Pour moi aussi, au début, le côté festif du sexe sans engagement m'avait grisé. Mais j'avais dépassé tout ça maintenant.

Observant la salle, je mesurai les changements qui étaient intervenus dans ma vie durant les mois écoulés.

Bella faisait partie intégrante de ma vie maintenant.

Après la soirée où j'avais prouvé à tous que nous étions réellement ensemble, il y avait encore eu quelques mauvaises langues pour prédire le crash de notre relation. Mais, le temps passant, chacun s'était rendu compte que, elle et moi, ce n'était pas juste une passade.

Je ne pouvais pas me tenir éloigné d'elle. Jamais.

Nous passions chaque nuit, soit chez moi, soit dans sa nouvelle chambre universitaire. Elle avait réussi à obtenir une chambre individuelle pour son second semestre, ce qui était bien pratique car je crois qu'elle ne parlait plus à son ancienne colocataire.

Et, lorsqu'elle venait passer la soirée au Mac Carty's, il ne se passait pas dix minutes sans que nous ne nous touchions.

Emmett s'était beaucoup moqué de moi au début. Mais ça lui avait passé à lui aussi.

Et, petit à petit, les filles avaient cessé de me faire des avances parce que je n'y répondais plus jamais et qu'il était devenu évident que seule Bella comptait à mes yeux. C'était assez reposant finalement.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu la chevelure rousse de Victoria à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre, mais même elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence.

Il y avait également eu quelques changements dans la clientèle.

Tanya n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans le bar après cette fameuse soirée.

Emmett l'avait fichue dehors quand il avait su que c'était elle qui avait diffusé la vidéo du nouvel an dans le but de nuire à Bella. Et, voyant la réaction de tous les membres de l'équipe du bar face à cette nouvelle, Tanya avait préféré faire profil bas et trouver un autre endroit à hanter tant il était évident que tout le monde appréciait vraiment Bella ici.

Ses amies ne l'avaient pas suivie. On avait senti un moment de flottement dans la ruche après le départ de la reine des abeilles mais Irina, sa meilleure amie, avait fini par reprendre le flambeau et menait maintenant leur petite troupe de greluches.

Ça en disait long sur leur sens de l'amitié si elles avaient pu abandonner ainsi l'une des leurs.

Mais, personnellement, la solitude de Tanya n'allait pas m'empêcher de dormir. Et j'étais bien contente qu'elle soit sortie de nos vies.

Jacob avait été plus persistant.

Lui et ses potes avaient continué à passer leurs soirées au Mac Carty's pendant quelques temps et, à chaque fois que j'avais surpris l'ex de Bella à regarder dans notre direction, j'avais eu envie d'aller le trouver pour lui péter la gueule. Mais Bella m'avait retenu à chaque fois, me frustrant incroyablement par la même occasion.

Finalement, j'avais eu ma vengeance environ deux semaines après leur rupture.

Emmett et moi avions été alertés par un fracas près de l'entrée et nous n'avions eu que le temps de nous précipiter dehors quand nous avions vu le videur, Sam, sortir violemment un mec dans la rue.

Sur le trottoir, constatant que, en plus du gars roulé en boule par terre, il y avait quatre autres types qui lui faisaient face, nous nous étions mis de part et d'autre de Sam pour lui venir en aide si besoin. Mieux valait être trois contre cinq que de le laisser gérer seul.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais reconnu Jacob Black au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sam ? » avait interrogé Emmett.

« Il insultait les clients. » répondit-il sans ciller alors que Black se relevait en époussetant son jeans.

« Putain, ça va pas ! » s'énerva-t-il. « On ne peut plus boire un verre tranquille ?

\- Pas si c'est pour troubler la soirée de mes habitués. » contra Emmett d'une voix ferme.

« Je ne faisais que discuter avec mes potes. Et je ne trouble personne si la personne dont je parle n'est même pas là. Ce mec se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. » s'énerva l'indien.

Bella n'était justement pas là ce soir. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je serrais les poings.

Emmett compris également tout de suite ce qui avait dû se passer.

« Bella t'a remplacé, mec. Passe à autre chose. » lança mon ami, menaçant.

En le regardant du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir qu'il était presque aussi en fureur que moi. Cela amusait visiblement Jacob qui s'était mis à rire.

« Et bein, elle en a de la chance la petite Bella d'avoir autant de chevaliers servants. Mais accrochez-vous les gars, il va falloir vous fatiguer pour décoincer cette salope frigide. »

Dans un grognement, je m'étais élancé mais Sam m'avait retenu, provocant encore plus d'hilarité chez Jacob et ses copains.

« Allez Edward. Je te la laisse. » continuait-il à se moquer. « Et je te souhaite bon courage pour réussir à lui écarter les cuisses. »

J'avais vu rouge et m'était débattu dans la prise de Sam qui grognait sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour me retenir.

Pourtant, à côté de moi, Emmett avait subitement éclaté de rire.

« Putain, c'est donc ça ton problème ? » avait-il demandé alors entre deux fous rires.

Jacob avait eu l'air perplexe quand il s'était rendu compte que sa provocation tombait à plat. Et Emmett en avait profité pour continuer.

« Le fait que tu n'aies pas réussi à te faire Bella ne prouve pas qu'elle a un problème mais que c'est toi qui ne sais pas t'y prendre, ducon ! Parce que, crois-moi, je préfèrerai que mon barman n'utilise la réserve qu'à des fins professionnelles. »

J'avais cessé de lutter contre Sam, me rappelant que, quelques jours plus tôt, ne pouvant supporter l'idée d'attendre encore plusieurs heures avant de me retrouver seul avec ma belle, je l'avais attirée dans la réserve pour prendre un peu d'avance.

Mais putain, j'avais cru que nous étions seuls dans le bar à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi.

« De quoi tu parles ? » avais-je tout de même demandé.

« Me prends pas pour un con, Cullen. J'habite au-dessus et ta copine est plutôt expressive, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Félicitations, ceci-dit.»

A la fois fier et gêné, j'avais claqué dans la main qu'il me tendait en riant toujours.

Puis, je m'étais à nouveau tourné vers Black et je l'avais regardé bien en face pour voir que la moquerie avait laissé la place à une colère froide. Il ne méritait pas que je me salisse les mains pour lui.

« Allez, tire-toi maintenant. » lui avais-je finalement lancé.

« Et trouvez-vous un autre bar les gars. » avait ajouté Emmett. « Je ne veux plus vous voir ici. »

Les amis de Jacob avaient commencé à s'éloigner mais lui gardait son regard planté résolument dans le mien.

« Je n'aurais pas de mal à trouver mieux. » avait-il dit, laissant évident le double sens de sa phrase.

Alors j'avais fait un pas qui m'avait rapproché de lui au point qu'il doive lever légèrement la tête pour soutenir mon regard.

« Elle non plus… Et, tu sais quoi, je crois que tu n'étais déjà qu'un mauvais souvenir pour elle quand elle est venue me retrouver chez moi juste après que tu l'aies raccompagnée la dernière fois. Tu crois peut-être que c'est toi qui l'a roulée dans cette histoire mais elle n'a jamais pensé à toi toutes les fois où je l'ai touchée ou embrassée alors que tu avais le dos tourné. Tu n'aurais jamais pu l'avoir. Elle était à moi. »

Il avait cligné des yeux sans rien dire et je l'avais abandonné sur le trottoir, le sortant de ma vie définitivement.

Je savais que Bella l'avais croisé régulièrement ensuite car ils avaient toujours des cours en commun mais ils n'avaient plus jamais eu le moindre contact.

Quant à ses amis, ils avaient été plus fidèles que le cercle de Tanya et on ne les avait pas revus non plus. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais notre relation avait été beaucoup plus sereine après ça.

Bella avait enfin été totalement à moi, sans plus aucune retenue.

J'avais l'impression de tout redécouvrir avec elle, d'être neuf. J'avais pris tout mon temps pour qu'elle accepte de me faire confiance sans aucune peur et, finalement, je ne savais plus vraiment lequel de nous deux nous avait poussés si loin. Au point que, seulement neuf mois après le début de notre histoire, je ne m'imaginais plus vivre sans elle.

Ma vie d'avant baignait dans le brouillard, comme si je l'avais toujours attendue. Et, une fois que je l'avais trouvée, je ne voulais plus la lâcher.

Elle était partie voir ses parents quelques jours pendant l'été et j'avais cru devenir dingue. Le manque me causant une douleur presque physique.

C'est alors que j'avais pris ma décision. Et ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Je n'avais plus que quelques heures à attendre pour me retrouver seul avec elle et avoir ma réponse. Il était hors de question que je fasse ça ici, au milieu de la foule, même si c'était un contexte qui nous avait plutôt bien réussi jusqu'ici.

Vers vingt-trois heures, Alec me rejoignit à nouveau, semblant encore plus en forme qu'en début de soirée alors que je sentais déjà la fatigue me gagner.

« Ça y est ! J'ai un rencard après la fermeture ! » fanfaronna-t-il par-dessus la musique. « Et toi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était plus mon truc. » lui rappelai-je.

« Ça c'est ce que tu dis, papy. Mais en fait c'est juste que tu n'es plus capable. Il était temps que la relève arrive ! »

Il commençait à me faire chier le petit con. Il avait, quoi, vingt, vingt-deux ans. Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui finalement. Il allait voir de quoi j'étais capable.

« Je n'aime pas les prises faciles, c'est tout. » le narguai-je.

Et sa réaction dépassa toutes mes espérances : il roula des épaules et me regarda de haut avec un air bravache.

« Ah ouais ? Je parie que je peux choper le numéro de n'importe quelle fille ici. Vas-y, choisis. » dit-il, sûr de lui.

Je désignais une table dans le fond de la salle.

« La brune. »

Alec suivit mon regard puis revins vers moi.

« Cheveux longs ou cheveux courts ?

\- Celle aux cheveux longs. » tranchai-je après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir.

Il sourit en reportant les yeux sur sa proie désignée.

« Ça va être du gâteau. » décréta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je le regardai s'approcher des deux jeunes filles et ne sentis pas Emmett arriver dans mon dos.

« Abandon de poste ? Déjà ?» demanda-t-il, l'air faussement fâché.

« Je le prends sur moi. » dis-je. « Il est temps d'apprendre la vie à ce frimeur sinon il fera fuir toutes tes clientes.

\- Ah, si c'est pédagogique alors je n'ai rien à dire. »

Et il s'accouda au bar à côté de moi pour assister à la scène, l'air aussi impatient que moi de voir la suite des évènements.

De son côté, Alec avait abordé les filles et commençait à rouler de mécaniques. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes passées à faire des sourires charmeurs et à rouler des biceps, il parut évident qu'il n'arriverait à rien et qu'il commençait même à sérieusement ennuyer celle qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de séduire.

Quand il revint, la queue entre les jambes, Emmett et moi tentions de garder un air sérieux.

« Ça ne peut pas marcher à tous les coups. » se consola Alec en reprenant sa place derrière le bar.

« Tu t'es bien défendu. » l'encouragea Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

Moi qui le connaissais depuis des années, je savais bien que c'était sa façon d'empêcher ses sourires.

« Je pense que je peux le faire. » dis-je avec sang-froid.

Emmett secoua la tête comme pour me décourager d'y aller. Quant à Alec, il haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

« Tu vas te casser les dents mon pote. » répliqua-t-il. « J'ai tout essayé, ces filles sont soit en couple soit déjà prises. Y a pas moyen.

\- Je le tente quand même. »

Et je partis d'un pas décidé vers la scène de ma petite représentation.

Arrivé devant la table, je me plaçais de façon à tourner le dos au bar pour ne pas que les gars voient mon visage. Sinon il n'y aurait pas eu moyen que je ne me trahisse pas dans la seconde.

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. »

Quand elles levèrent les yeux vers moi, je ne pus retenir mon sourire et plongeai avec délice dans l'océan chocolat du regard de la femme que j'aimais.

« Hey. » répondit-elle, affichant le même sourire.

A côté d'elle, Alice poussa un soupire.

« Quand allez-vous enfin devenir moins dégoulinants d'amour, vous deux ? » se plaignit-elle. « Dégage, Edward, c'est une soirée entre filles.

\- Il ne fallait pas venir dans mon bar, alors. » lui répondis-je sans quitter Bella des yeux. « Ça fait des heures que je me retiens de venir te la voler. »

Et, sans attendre qu'elles m'invitent à leur table, j'attrapai une chaise pour m'asseoir avec elles.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? » demandai-je à ma belle, mes mains me démangeant de ne pas la toucher.

Elle fronça les sourcils en penchant son corps vers le mien, vraisemblablement surprise que je ne l'embrasse pas. Je ne me retenais pas d'habitude. Mais j'avais besoin de quelques minutes encore.

« Oui. » répondit-elle, d'un ton qui passait plus pour une question. « Le nouveau barman est venu se présenter il y a quelques minutes.

\- Il est hot ! » l'interrompit Alice. « Je vais enfin avoir le droit de fantasmer sur le barman moi aussi.

\- Et que va en penser Jasper ? » lui demandai-je.

« Il s'en remettra. » dit-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Alice et Jasper vivait pratiquement ensemble maintenant. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que j'avais retrouvé de la place dans ma maison qui était toujours encombrée de plein de trucs dont je ne comprenais même pas l'utilité. Et je soupçonnais que l'appartement de Jasper commençait à ressembler à la même chose.

« Il est bizarre. » ajouta Bella. « On aurait dit qu'il voulait me draguer…

\- Et ce serait si étrange ? » interrogeai-je. « Tu es la plus belle femme de ce bar. Tous les soirs, tu es la plus belle femme de ce bar.

\- Hey ! » s'offusqua ma cousine.

Bella rougit et baissa les yeux alors je me penchais encore plus vers elle pour retrouver son regard.

« N'en doute jamais.

\- Je… Ce n'est… Bon sang Edward, arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je ne réponds plus de rien. » souffla-t-elle.

Je ris doucement en m'écartant, heureux comme un roi de lui faire cet effet-là. Si elle avait la moindre idée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, elle, elle aurait été autrement plus gênée.

« Et puis, il n'y a pas une sorte de code d'honneur entre barmen ? » reprit-elle, plus à l'aide. « Je ne sais pas un truc de genre : tu ne convoiteras point la copine de ton voisin. »

Je ris de plus belle et son visage s'illumina encore d'un sourire éblouissant.

« Probablement que si, mais là, je plaide coupable car je ne lui ai rien dit. Et c'est moi qui te l'ai envoyé. » annonçai-je, ce qui eut comme effet de transformer le sourire que j'aimais tant en mine perplexe.

« Il fallait que je prouve quelque chose. » continuai-je en m'approchant doucement, de plus en plus près, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

Tout mon corps s'éveilla quand son odeur emplit mes narines et ma propre respiration devint plus laborieuse.

Ses yeux fixaient mes lèvres, suppliants. Mais je voulais faire durer l'attente, juste un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais prouver ? » murmura-t-elle, semblant se forcer à garder un minimum de retenue.

La distance entre nous devenait insupportable.

« Je ne sais plus… Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais t'embrasser. » dis-je, au bord de l'explosion.

« Alors fais-le. » gémit-elle.

Mais ce fut elle qui ferma la distance entre nous, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes d'abord doucement, puis passionnément quand je joignis ma force à la sienne. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux avant même que les miennes n'aient trouvé son corps délicieux. Et, comme à chaque fois, le monde extérieur disparut complètement de mon champ de perception.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Et le désir que chacun de ses effleurements déclenchait dans mes veines.

Il fallut un puissant raclement de gorge de ma cousine pour me ramener sur Terre et que, lentement, je ne détache sa prise sur ma nuque en ramenant ses mains sur mon torse, juste là où mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Front contre front, je luttais contre l'envie de l'embrasser encore.

« Il faut que j'y retourne… » grognai-je, la voix enrouée de désir.

Elle hocha la tête, tout aussi perdue que moi.

« On se voit tout à l'heure. » dis-je en m'écartant doucement.

Elle ne tenta pas de me retenir, sachant que c'était une promesse. Nous rentrerions ensemble.

Je me refis une contenance en marchant vers le bar où Alec m'attendait, l'air légèrement ahuri, à côté d'un Emmett hilare.

L'air de rien, je repris ma place et commençai à servir quelques bières aux clients les plus proches.

Alors qu'Alec était toujours immobile, je choisis de l'éclairer sur un point.

« Oh, Je ne t'avais pas prévenu. C'est Bella.

\- Bella ? » bredouilla-t-il.

« Sa copine, abruti ! » s'exclama Emmett en lui tapant dans le dos.

Cela eut le mérite de le remettre en marche et il se massa la nuque en riant à son tour.

« Ok, je suppose que je la méritais, celle-là. » concéda-t-il. « Bien joué Edward. »

Et, il s'éloigna pour se remettre au travail.

« Mais ça ne change rien. » s'écria-t-il alors qu'il s'était éloigné de quelques mètres. « C'est moi le nouveau beau gosse du Mac Carty's ! »

Emmett s'approcha à nouveau de moi.

« Tu crois que j'ai du souci à me faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Il est cool. Il fera du bon boulot. Et puis je viendrai lui botter le cul de temps en temps. » répondis-je.

Mon ami soupira.

« C'est la fin d'une époque, mon vieux.

\- Je sais. » acquiesçai-je.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir t'appeler monsieur le professeur ? »

Je ris.

« Pas tout de suite, Em. Mais, un jour, j'y compte bien.

\- Beaucoup de changements en perspective, hein ? »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

Je repensais alors à la discussion que nous avions eu tous les deux quelques mois plus tôt, quand il m'avait annoncé qu'il allait demander à Rosalie de vivre avec lui. Elle avait dit oui, évidemment. Mais je me rappelais son angoisse qu'elle le repousse.

Il était peut-être temps de partager à mon tour un secret avec lui.

« Je peux te dire un truc ? » demandai-je, pas très sûr de comment faire ça.

Il opina alors je sortis la petite boite noire de ma poche et la posai sur le bar devant lui.

« Oh, Oh, mec, tu sais que je t'adore mais je suis déjà pris ! » s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

Je secouais la tête.

« Arrête de déconner, Emmett, je suis sérieux. »

Et j'ouvris la boite, découvrant une simple clé que j'avais fait faire il y avait quelques jours.

« Putain. J'ai cru que tu me demandais en mariage ! » soupira Emmett, avec son habituelle ironie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, il n'y avait pas moyen que cette boite passe pour un écrin à bijou. Je m'étais assuré de trouver quelque chose qui ne prête pas à confusion.

Je voulais que Bella emménage chez moi, pas la faire fuir.

Je voulais l'avoir avec moi, à chaque instant de chaque jour. Un engagement plus sérieux viendrait en son temps.

Emmett passa son bras autour de mes épaules, beaucoup plus sérieux cette fois.

« C'est une bonne chose. » dit-il. « Ce truc entre vous, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ce n'est même plus de l'amour à ce stade.

\- Arrête tes conneries. » râlai-je en tentant de me dégager mais il resserra sa prise sur moi, faisant durer cette étreinte virile quoique légèrement gênante.

« Je te jure, mec. Je te connais et je sais que c'est elle. Il n'y aura jamais qu'elle pour toi maintenant. Alors jette-toi à l'eau. »

Cessant de résister, je regardai dans la même direction que lui, croisant encore une fois le regard souriant de Bella.

Ma Bella.

Je lui demanderai.

Ce soir.

Et j'étais certain, au plus profond de moi-même, qu'elle dirait oui.


End file.
